Family Redesigned
by flowerchild33
Summary: Ginny is recovering from a tragic accident and moves in with her brother Charlie. She needs to start rebuilding life, but has no idea how to start. Unexpected changes lead to a life she never imagined. **this is a long story with an evolving plot, but also a fair amount of smut, including M/F, M/M, F/F**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Ginny Gone Stir Crazy

Ginny sat in the garden of the Burrow watching two gnomes fight over a radish. She had been sitting on the bench doing nothing for nearly two hours. She had no energy or desire to do anything, nor was there any need. She was bored and worse, she felt like her life had hit a dead end. She was twenty-three and washed up. Three months previously she had been playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies and was rated as the number two chaser in Britain. Then the unthinkable had happened. During one rain soaked match she had collided mid-air with a player from the opposing team. The crash had broken numerous bones on the right side of her body and thrown her into the a pole, causing a severe skull fracture and putting her in a 19 day coma. She awoke in St. Mungo's surrounded by family and friends, but was initially unable to speak or move her body in any coordinated fashion. After another month in the hospital she had regained much of what she had lost, although her coordination still suffered and she attended therapy sessions twice a week. The worse part though was that the doctors warned if she ever played Quidditch again an injury involving her head could be fatal. The Harpies had been sympathetic and paid out the rest of her salary for the season, but her career was over.

After leaving the hospital, her parents had brought her home and had lavished her with attention and care. Initially she had appreciated the help, especially since she had needed help with simple things like climbing the stairs. After a month though she had improved enough that the her mother's constant hovering and her father's constant inquiries on how she was feeling were beginning to grate. Now she had been home six weeks and was going stir crazy. She had no career and no desire to do anything. The previous week a former lover came to visit and Ginny perked up for the day, but then they had been nearly caught by Molly before they had gotten much beyond snogging. Her friend left shortly thereafter and the frustration only added to Ginny's woes.

As she sat watching the gnomes, Ginny heard her mother's voice. "Ginny come in for lunch." Ginny sighed and propelled herself off the bench with some effort. She trudged into the house, not really hungry but knowing that she better eat or her mother would worry even more. As they sat down to eat, Arthur arrived in the fire.

"Hello my ladies. Thought I might just pop over and have lunch with you. How's my princess? Head feeling ok?"

"Fine dad, thanks" Ginny muttered.

"Now Ginny, I added some spinach to the salad. Make sure you eat plenty. The iron will be good for your healing." Molly admonished.

Ginny sighed and began to tuck into a lunch of roast beef sandwiches and salad. She was reaching for a glass of water when Molly interrupted.

"Here Ginny, have some milk. You need the calcium for bone healing."

Ginny didn't want milk, but took it anyway and kept eating. She finished a half sandwich and a small salad and was more than full when she pushed her plate away.

Molly frowned. "Ginny, you hardly ate anything. You won't be able to heal if you don't give your body the fuel it needs!"

"Mum. I'm full. I haven't done anything all morning to work up an appetite. I need to rest. I'm going to my room."

Ginny left the table and headed upstairs. She had no issue now being able to coordinate one foot in front of the other, although her speed wasn't what it once had been. She entered her room and flopped on the bed. She actually didn't need to rest. She wasn't tired at all. She was tired of the constant supervision and hovering from her parents. Sure, she had needed it a month ago, but couldn't they see how much better she was? Ginny lay on the bed, counting divets in the ceiling. They had been left there nearly ten years ago when she had made the mistake of playing with one of the twins' experiments and it had exploded. Thinking of her twin brothers only deepened Ginny's mood. Fred had been gone for almost six years. It was still hard to believe. George had eventually recovered, with Angie's help. They now had two beautiful little children and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had three shops: Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Godric's Hollow. George's success was matched by her other siblings. Ron worked in the shop with his brother, and Ron's wife Hermione had a senior position in the Ministry. Ron and Hermione had two red-headed little ones. Bill was the chief wizard relations manager between the Ministry and Gringotts. He and Fleur now had three children. Charlie had moved back to Britain as an instructor and advisor for the Wolverhampton Dragon Reserve. Percy and Audrey both worked in the Ministry and had two little firecrackers of their own. All of the Weasleys were settled and successful, except herself. Thinking of her family, Ginny rolled over and began to sob softly. She had no idea why she had survived the accident and now wished she hadn't.

As Ginny lay morosely on her bed, she heard the creak of the stairs. She quickly cleaned her face and prepared herself as Molly ducked her head in the room.

"I'm going out to run some errands Ginny sweetheart. Do you want to come along?"

"No mum, I just want to rest."

"Well okay, but you really should get out more. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No mum."

Molly crossed the room and swept Ginny's hair back and kissed her forehead. "Ok dear, I'll be back in a while."

As Molly left the room, Ginny sighed. Her mom had just kissed her and treated her the same way she did when Ginny was ten. It was so frustrating! She was twenty-three. She was a retired, successful Quidditch player. She had been head girl at Hogwarts and graduated with six NEWTS. She was not a child, but her parents seemed to think the accident had somehow transported her back to childhood. 'Truthfully, even before the accident, they had never fully accepted her adulthood' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny laid in the bed a few more minutes when she finally had enough. She had to get out, get away, go somewhere. She paced her room for a couple of minutes and then decided to go visit Charlie. Charlie had a flat in London and probably wouldn't be home for a couple hours yet, but he had told his baby sister that the floo was always open if she needed him. Ginny figured she would get out of the Burrow before her mother returned and wait at the flat for Charlie to get home from work. Maybe talking to him would help. Ginny headed downstairs to the fire and floo'd to Charlie's flat. As she stepped out of the fire, the scene in front of her sucked the air out of her lungs and caused her to freeze. Charlie was splayed on the couch naked and next to him was a dark haired man who was equally naked. They were both sweaty and it was obvious what had ended shortly before her arrival. Ginny spluttered, "oh..um..so..sorry..I'll be going" and turned to reverse floo back.

"Wait Ginny! Don't go! Just give me a minute. " Charlie implored.

Ginny stopped a mere footstep from the fire and waited with her back turned to her brother. A minute later Charlie gave her the okay to turn around.

Ginny turned around and regarded the two men who had now pulled their pants on. She looked at the dark haired man when suddenly recognition hit her.

"Viktor! Um, hi. I haven't seen you since the last championship." Turning to her brother, Ginny continued. "Charlie, look I'm sorry, you said to drop by anytime and I didn't think you'd be home until later so I just thought I'd wait. And I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Ginny. I did say to drop by anytime. Honestly, we would have normally been in the bedroom, but we never quite made it. Obviously. Now, come, you want something to drink and we can chat?"

"Sure Charlie. A butterbeer would be great."

"Maybe I should go and give you and Ginny some time." Viktor offered.

"Nonsense Vik. This is your home too. Anyway, since Ginny knows about us now, we might as well explain together."

With that, the three of them headed for the kitchen. Ginny's head was spinning, but she decided to wait for an explanation. She owed them that since she was the one intruding. Charlie reached the pantry, pulled out three butterbeers and cast chilling charms on them before passing them around. Then the three of them settled on stools and Charlie opened the conversation.

"So Ginny, what brought you by today. Everything okay?"

Ginny looked into her brother's concerned eyes and suddenly she couldn't care less what was going on with Viktor as a dam within her burst. "No Charlie, everything is not okay. I'm feeling better, but mum and dad are hovering and acting like I'm ten. I have nothing to do and no idea what I want to do. I'm frustrated and I have nothing else to do with my life and honestly Charlie I..I..I just kinda wish I had never survived the stupid accident."

"Ginny! Don't you..don't you ever say that! Gods, you have no idea what we all went through. You almost died on us and in those first few days when you were the worst, the family almost collapsed. You have no idea." Charlie ended his outburst by jumping off his stool and embracing his sobbing sister. Ginny let herself be folded into his strong arms as she finally let herself go. She had come close to this point at home, but each time had held back for fear of upsetting her parents more. Now she was finally able to release all the pent up frustration and emotion. She didn't need to say anything else, Charlie knew. He just held her and let her shake and sob it out. Ginny didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually she felt a weight lift some and her tears dried up. She pulled herself back from Charlie and noticed that Viktor had finished his own butterbeer and Charlie's as well, so they must have been like that for a while.

Collecting herself, Ginny wiped her face with a napkin. "Thanks Charlie. I needed that. I've been so afraid of upsetting mum and dad more that I guess I just bottled up."

"I understand Ginny. Mum and dad are wonderful, but they can definitely be a bit overbearing. Especially mum." Charlie chuckled at the last part of his statement as he went to collect more butterbeers.

"Now Ginny. I suppose Vik and I owe you an explanation."

"No Charlie, you don't. This is your flat, and I guess from what you said it's Viktor's as well. So I'm the interloper and I really am sorry."

"And that is about the fifth time you've apologized, so you can stop it now." Charlie ordered and glared at his sister. "Owed or not, I want to talk to you. You're my baby sister and I adore you. You will always be welcome here, like I've said. Now, you are correct, Viktor and I share this flat. We started our relationship a little over two years ago and moved in together about ten months ago. I obviously haven't told anyone, because I just don't think mum and dad can handle it. Our brothers, maybe some of them. Anyway, I live here in London and have my own life with Viktor and we're quite happy. Then I have my life back with the family when I go home and the two worlds do quite fine not mixing. I'm sorry you discovered it the way you did, but I appreciate that you seem to be handling the news well. I'd also appreciate if you could keep this between us."

"Of course Charlie! Really, like you had to ask. Now, I have to admit I'm a bit curious. How did you two get together?"

Charlie turned to Viktor, "Vik, why don't you go ahead. You've been quiet and understanding of us and I think it's your turn."

Viktor smiled and put a hand on Charlie's arm. "You and Ginny needed your time Charlie. Now, as to how we started. I think it was after the Russia-Bulgaria match in May two years ago or maybe it was even back at the Triwizard tournament?"

"Well, we didn't really start at the tournament. You were still young, although very handsome. I think we noticed each other, but that was all. And I will stop talking now, your turn Viktor."

"So it was after the Russia-Bulgaria match. That was a hard fought match with a lot of fouls. I remember after the match the team was walking by the VIP seats and I saw Charlie sitting there. I hadn't seen him in years, but he was as handsome and strong as I remember. I stepped aside to say hello and invited him to join the team for drinks after. He took the offer and found us at a very fun night spot in our home city of Sophia. It's a place where I'm well known. I cleared Charlie and brought him back to the private lounge with the team. He got on well with everyone and my teammates loved hearing his tales of dragons. Also, Charlie found out he is quite fond of our rakia. Well, the night ended and we had been through quite a few bottles. I was living in a team flat, but Charlie had a hotel room. We ended up there after we left the club and I was a bit surprised when we woke up together the following morning. I don't remember even discussing our attraction, it was just something we both knew. We spent the rest of the day together before he returned to Romania and that was the start of it. After that, we stayed in touch by owl and got together as often as possible. Charlie became a regular at my matches. My teammates have figured out that we are together, but we have an unspoken rule of the Quidditch brotherhood to keep secrets for each other. When Charlie got his new job here in England I was between seasons and joined him. We found this flat and settled in together. Now that I'm back in season, I don't see him as much as I like, but sometimes I get a break and can catch the floo back from the mainland. Today we had a match cancelled, so I have three days off and decided to come home early. As soon as I got home, I floo called Charlie at work and he took the rest of the day off. We haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks, so that is why you found us like you did. I appreciate your understanding of us."

Ginny took a minute to assimilate the information. "Thanks for being straight with me Viktor. Can I ask a couple of questions?"

"Of course."

"First, your English is impeccable. Much better than I remember from years ago."

Viktor smiled. "Since my time at Hogwarts, I have been working on my English. It's a common language that is good to know for business. When Charlie and I started dating my English still needed improvement and I've been even more motivated to improve. Plus, Charlie is excellent tutor."

"And Viktor has been tutoring me in Bulgarian as well." Charlie interjected.

"Ok, so one more question Viktor. And this is the protective sister speaking now. Do you love my brother?"

"Yes Ginny, very much."

"And I love Viktor very much as well." Charlie chorused.

Ginny smiled at the couple. "Well then, that's all I really care about. I'll be honest Charlie, I've wondered a couple of times through the years if you may be gay, but then you always had lots of girlfriends."

Charlie smirked. "The key to that Ginny is the 'lots'. I did what I felt was expected. I liked many of the women just fine, but never had deep feelings for them, so I switched around a lot. I have had three serious relationships before Vik and only one of them was a woman."

"So you like women too? Sorry, I know, being nosy, never mind."

"No Ginny, it's fine. You're my sister. I identify as mostly gay, but I will say that I am probably 80%. Which means that there are times when I am mildly attracted to women, but not near as much as I am in love with Vik. Now that we are in a committed relationship I don't think about anyone else. Does that make sense?"

"Sure Charlie. Thanks for being honest with me. I'm happy for the two of you."

"Well, now that that's settled, is anyone hungry? I'm hungry!"

Ginny snorted. "Is there ever a time when a Weasley man is not hungry? What do you have around here? I'll cook."

Charlie grinned. "Excellent! We have steaks. Can you do steaks?"

Ginny glared.

"Of course you can do steaks, you're our mother's daughter. Speaking of which, does mum know you're here?"

Ginny sighed, "no."

"Okay, well we better let her know before she goes ballistic. So, you're staying for dinner, but do you want to come stay at the flat for a while? We've got three bedrooms and I know you could use some time away from the hover mother."

"Thanks Charlie, but I will not intrude on you and Viktor."

"Nonsense Ginny. The flat has plenty of space. Please stay." Viktor insisted.

"Really? You wouldn't mind? It really would be great to get away for a bit."

"Consider it done." Charlie said as he made his way back to the living room to floo call the Burrow.

Several hours later, Ginny was reclining in the living room and chatting with Vik and Charlie. She was on her third glass of wine and feeling relaxed for the first time since the accident. Her mother had been upset about Ginny's departure with no note, but Charlie had calmed her down and visited the Burrow to pick up a bag that Mrs. Weasley had packed for Ginny. She wasn't thrilled with Ginny leaving, but she knew Charlie would look after his sister.

Shortly before eleven, Ginny yawned and excused herself as she headed for bed. A few minutes later she had changed into a nightgown and was heading for the bathroom when she passed Charlie and Vik's room. She felt the faint traces of silence and privacy charms on the room and smiled to herself. Viktor had been away for weeks and they had had barely any time to themselves due to Ginny's arrival, but they had still welcomed her and Ginny knew how much Charlie loved her. As she finished in the bathroom, Ginny's mind wandered and she ached for companionship of her own. It had been three months since Ginny had had sex and now that she was healed, she was feeling the need. She headed back to her room and soon the wine worked and she drifted into a content sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A New Opportunity

The next day Ginny woke early and was surprised by the smells already coming from the kitchen. She pulled on a dressing gown and followed her nose to breakfast. She found Viktor standing at the stove cooking while Charlie sat on a stool talking to him.

"Morning guys. Smells delicious in here. I see that Viktor cooks."

"Yes Ginny, he's actually quite good. It's another reason I hate it when he is away during the season." Charlie replied while pulling her into a hug.

"Your timing is excellent Ginny. Just finishing up and ready to dish."

A half hour later Ginny was comfortably stuffed with eggs, bacon and cinnamon toast. Viktor and Charlie had just left the table to get ready for a day out and she had offered to do the cleanup. As she finished the dishes, Charlie came in as they prepared to leave.

"Hey Ginny. Vik and I have a full day planned. We'll probably eat out. Help yourself to whatever. Have any plans for today?"

"No worries Charlie. I don't expect you all to wait on me. I've had my fill of that for the next century. If we all happen to be around for a meal then we can eat together. If not, I'm a big girl. I haven't really thought of what I want to do today."

"Well one thing I can agree with mum on is that you should get out. Maybe you should go visit George and Ron at the shop. They might put you to work though."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. And I really wouldn't mind a bit of work. Don't tell them I said that though."

"Well then, have a good day Ginny. Love you." With that Charlie gave her a peck on the cheek and left the flat with Viktor.

Ginny took a long shower and then headed out of the flat. It felt good to be out on her own. This was her first unaccompanied trip since the accident. She felt like a grown up again and the beautiful day helped to lift her spirits. She made her way to Diagon Alley and began to slowly stroll to the end where Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was located. She stopped to window shop along the way and relished being alone. As she passed Eeylops Owl Emporium, she heard a squeal and suddenly a girl of about thirteen came running toward her.

"Wow! You're Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Of the Harpies. Wow. Oh wow" the girl enthused. "I saw the paper about your accident. You are looking good. Are you better now? Can I get your autograph?"

Ginny chuckled at the enthusiastic girl and signed a magazine she produced. The girl squealed once again and then ran off to tell her mum. Ginny had never been able to accept her celebrity status, but today she welcomed it and the encounter perked her up even more. She continued strolling down the street and paused outside Quality Quidditch Supplies to admire the new Firebolt 3.0 in the window display. As she stared at the broom, Ginny looked to the left and saw a small sign that read: 'For sale. Entire shop with full inventory, name recognition. Inquire within.' Staring at the sign, Ginny's curiosity was piqued and she decided to go in and ask.

Entering the shop, Ginny saw that there was only one customer on the slow weekday morning. Ginny waited and soon the shop was empty and she approached the sales-wizard. She was about to ask about the sale when the short wizard behind the counter jumped out and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Weasley of the Harpies! So glad to see you are doing better. Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I'm Liam Greenworth, proprietor of this shop. Can I help you with something? Looking for anything in particular?"

Ginny smiled at being recognized yet again. "Actually, I was curious about the sale. Can you tell me a bit more?"

"Not much to tell. I'm 68, widower, no children. I've done well with the place and have a fair bit tucked away. Decided it's about time that I travel. So I'm selling the entire place, as you see it. Asking price is 375,000 galleons."

Ginny's eyes got wide. 375,000 galleons, wow. She had never dreamed it would be that much. Of course, looking around, the place had a lot of expensive stock.

"Are you possibly interested Ms. Weasley? I know it's a lot, but the place is worth it. I'd love for someone like yourself who knows and loves the game to take over the shop."

"Well, the potential is intriguing Mr. Greenworth. I may be interested, but I need to think on it. You probably read in the paper that I was forced to retire due to my injuries? Well, I've been trying to figure out where to go now and this is definitely a consideration. And please call me Ginny. Ms. Weasley is my mum."

"I understand Ginny and I must say that I was saddened when I heard the news that you were retiring. You're one of the finest chasers I've seen. It's a right shame, but at least you survived. I know the idea of taking over the shop is a big one, but please consider it. I'll be ready to go whenever I find a buyer."

Ginny nodded and assured Liam that she would indeed consider it. Then she said goodbye and made her way out and on to her brothers' shop. When she reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the place was packed. Ginny was glad that George and Ron had expanded the shop the previous year. If they hadn't half the crowd would have been in the street. She slowly worked her way through the masses and eventually saw George. Seeing his sister, he waved to her and pointed to the back storeroom. Ginny kept maneuvering and eventually made her way through the crowd to the relative quiet of the storeroom, where George was waiting.

"Hi Ginny. How are you? You're looking good. Any particular reason that you've graced our humble shop with your angelic presence?"

Ginny smirked at her brother. "I was bored. Decided to get out and come see how the place was doing. Looks like business is very good."

"Yes indeed. So you said you were bored? I can probably find something to keep you busy."

"Sure thing George, what do you need?"

George grinned and began to give Ginny instructions on stocking a new batch of supplies that had arrived but were still packed. Soon Ginny was involved in the task and George disappeared back into the shop. While she worked, she continued to mull over the idea of Quality Quidditch Supplies. She spent several hours working until a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"Hey Ginny you can let up a bit. We've closed the shop for lunch. George ordered sandwiches from down the street."

"Oh, hi Ron! I hadn't realized it was lunch. Let me just put away these last couple items and I'll join you."

A few minutes later, Ginny made her way upstairs to what had once been George's bachelor flat. It was now offices and a meeting a room for the expanded shop and its employees. When she arrived, she was thrilled to see George's wife Angie holding the newest family member, baby Roxanne. Little Fred was sitting in a booster seat and squealed when he saw his aunt. Ginny let out a small squeak of her own and swooped to pick up her nephew. She snuggled him for a minute, but when food arrived, he squirmed and she put him back in his seat so that he could eat.

"Typical Weasley boy. Food first before anything."

Angie laughed. "Here Ginny, you can hold Roxy. I already fed her."

Ginny took the baby and cooed over her, then she settled Roxy on one arm and began to eat with her other hand. Lunch progressed as the family spent time catching up. Everyone was happy to see Ginny returning to normal and Ginny's spirits lifted being with all of them. The topics switched from the shop, to family and friends.

"Ooh, almost forgot. Guess who I saw yesterday at the market?" Angie asked.

A chorus of "who?" answered her.

"Katie! I haven't seen her since the wedding, but wow, she is getting big. We chatted for a bit. Harry just got a promotion. He's now a case supervisor in the Auror department. They are both getting really excited for the baby." As she spoke, Angie glanced over at Ginny, waiting for a reaction.

"That's good to hear Angie. I'm glad they're happy. I can see you looking at me a bit worried, but there's no need. Harry and I have been done for years. We had fun and I still care about him, but we both grew out of our relationship." Ginny replied.

With that, Ron turned his attention on his sister. "So Ginny, any plans yet? I mean, we love your help around here, but I don't think it's probably your long term goal."

"Actually Ron, I have been thinking on that. I really didn't have any idea until this morning when something interesting happened. Have you seen that Quality Quidditch Supplies is for sale? Well, I went in and talked to Liam and he's selling the whole place, completely stocked. It's expensive, but I have to admit that I'm intrigued."

"Quality Quidditch Supplies, that would be great! You'd be perfect. Would we get family discounts?"

"Oy, really Ron? That's the first thing you think of?"

George jumped in, "So, how expensive is it exactly?"

"375,000 galleons"

Ron began sputtering his butterbeer. "What?"

"Wow, that's a lot Ginny. The idea is great, but can you afford it?"

"Well, I've been living fairly frugal. The Harpies pay most my expenses in season and I've had a good salary, most of which I've saved. Plus, there is my 10% stake in the shop that I inherited when George split out Fred's share. I've been taking the monthly payments from that and saving them as well. I think I can probably come up with about 310. I only just found out about it this morning, but I have been thinking maybe I could get a Gringotts loan for the rest. It's a lot to consider."

The table grew silent for a few minutes, when George finally spoke up. "Ginny, I might have another idea. I know Liam Greenworth and he's a good guy. You said he liked the idea of you buying the place. Maybe you can work a deal with him where you pay him 300 and then agree on paying him a percentage of profits for a set number of years to pay off the rest. It will give him an additional income stream for his travels. I'm not sure if he'd be interested, but you could ask. If not, I'll loan you the difference. But, whatever happens, you are NOT taking a loan from Gringotts. They charge way too much interest and I just don't trust them."

"Wow, that's a good idea George. I'll think on it. And thanks for the offer of a loan. It's a lot to consider. I'll think on it a while. Liam hasn't had many inquiries and finding a buyer is taking him a while."

Soon everyone finished their lunch and Ginny gave her sleeping niece back to Angie and headed back downstairs to finish her stocking. She was done by three and left the shop, wandering up Diagon Alley and stopping at Fortescue's for an ice cream cone. Then she picked up some groceries and headed to the flat.

Ginny spent the next several days working in the shop with her brothers. George joked that he didn't want her getting her own shop, he quite liked having her help around. Ginny continued to contemplate the idea of purchasing Quality Quidditch Supplies and each time she walked by, she gazed at the store. Four days after her initial talk with Liam, she decided to go talk to him about the proposal that George had come up with. As she entered the shop shortly before closing, Liam looked up and waved to her. Ginny let him finish with his last couple of customers before going over to talk to him.

"Hi Liam. I've been thinking about possibly buying the shop. Can we talk?"

Liam grinned. "Sure thing, let me lock up and we can have a cup of tea in the back."

A few minutes later, Ginny sat drinking tea and chatting about current events with Liam. He was a sweet man and easy to talk to. Eventually the subject came back around to the shop.

"So Ginny, you think you'd like to buy my place? Like I said, I'd be thrilled if you did. I'd know it was in good hands."

"Yes Liam, I've given it a lot of thought. And I've talked to my brothers, since they have business experience. The thing is that I'm a bit short of the asking price. I know 375 is a good price, given the stock. I have been saving for years and have about 312 in savings. I don't want to clean myself out completely, so I was wondering if we may be able to work out a deal. I can pay 300 up front and then I can pay you 10% of the store profits on a monthly basis for seven years to make up the difference. I think that will allow a tidy sum for your travels and will give you more in total by the end."

Liam sat and contemplated for a couple of minutes, then he smiled. "Ginny, I think that might work. I hadn't considered an idea like yours, but having a monthly income stream would be helpful. And I really would like to see the place in good hands. I built this place from the ground up over thirty years. It means a lot to me. Shall we shake and call our lawyers to do the paperwork?"

Ginny agreed and shook Liam's hand. She was about to be a business owner.

Over the next couple of days, Ginny met with a lawyer George had recommended and soon the deal was all but done. She and Liam signed the paperwork on Wednesday evening and the contract would go into effect at midnight. Ginny left the office after the signing and wanted to celebrate, but that was going to wait until Saturday. Molly was having a family dinner and Ginny had decided it would be a good time to make her announcement to everyone. George, Ron and their families knew, but had agreed to stay quiet until Saturday. In the meantime, Ginny decided to get some Chinese and take it back to the flat. Vik was back playing and Charlie had gone to see his game, so the place was all hers.

As she stood in line for Chinese, two hands suddenly wrapped around her head and covered her eyes. "Guess who!"

Ginny laughed. She knew the voice quite well. "Luna!"

Luna let her go and she turned around give her a hug. "Oh Ginny, you look so much better than the last time I saw you. What's up?"

Ginny suddenly wanted to spill her good news, but the line was moving forward. "I have news Luna. Got plans tonight? I'm staying with Charlie and he's out of town. Want to share Chinese while I tell you about it?'

Luna grinned. "I've got no plans and dad's taken care of. Sounds excellent Ginny."

They proceeded up the line, purchased the food and Ginny side along apparated Luna to the flat, since she hadn't been there before. Luna looked around while Ginny dished the food and poured some wine.

"Nice flat. Charlie must be doing well."

"Oh yes. He's a trainer now at the reserve. Hard to believe, but at 29, he's already considered old for a dragon handler. Most only last three or four years. So now he trains new handlers. He still misses it though and gets a few hours a couple times a week working in the field with his students. He was happy in Romania, but the offer Wolverhampton made him was too good to refuse."

Luna arrived back in dining area next to the kitchen and they began to eat.

"So Luna, how's the Quibbler and how's your dad?"

"The Quibbler is doing very well. Dad isn't though. He's seen a lot of healers, but he keeps getting worse. Some days he barely recognizes me and keeps asking for mum."

Luna looked a bit downcast and Ginny reached out and put a comforting hand on Luna's arm. Luna snapped out of her funk and looked up at Ginny with a smile. "Ok, enough of that. I did not come here to mope. You look fit to burst. What's your news?"

"I just spent most of my savings and bought a shop!" Ginny exclaimed. "Quality Quidditch Supplies. I start the transfer from the current owner next Monday. He's going to spend a couple of weeks getting me acquainted with the place before he leaves on safari."

"Ooh Ginny, congratulations! That's excellent. You're perfect for that store. I'm so happy for you."

The rest of the meal was spent catching up on news about family and friends. They soon finished a full bottle of wine between them and started a second. Ginny was feeling decidedly relaxed and happy. Her life looked like it was finally turning around. When they finished eating, Ginny whisked the trash away and she and Luna took the wine to the living room while they kept talking. As they sat on the couch, Luna moved and put her arm around Ginny. Ginny looked at her and smiled as Luna leaned in and kissed her. They snogged for a few minutes, when Ginny pulled back.

"Wow Luna, I've missed you. I didn't know if you were still interested. I know we've been on and off through the years, but I thought you were with that guy Greg?"

"Oh him, I finished with Greg a couple months ago. Caught him cheating. I wasn't too upset. You know I go both ways, but truthfully, men are just too much work. I've missed you Ginny. It was just so hard to stay together with you traveling everywhere. But now we're both here together with no one else around, so I'm willing if you are."

Ginny responded by standing up, taking Luna's hand and leading her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Starting Over

When they reached the bedroom, Luna pulled Ginny close and began to kiss her deeply. Ginny parted her lips and invited Luna in. Soon they were snogging and removing clothes as they worked their way slowly to the bed. They reached the bed and removed the last few items of clothing before falling in together. Luna fell on top of Ginny and began to fondle her breasts as Ginny did the same to Luna. Luna had a knee between Ginny's legs and gently began to massage her. Soon Ginny was moaning and grinding against Luna. They continued kissing, each exploring the others mouth. Ginny pulled back for a moment, panting.

"Luna, beautiful Luna. I need you so bad. I haven't been with anyone in months. Pleeeese.."

Luna smiled and began to trace kisses down Ginny's neck, working her way down her neck to Ginny's breasts. Luna paused there and nibbled lightly as Ginny squirmed and moaned, then Luna continued working her way on down. When she reached Ginny's clit she began to eagerly devour her and soon Ginny came violently as her body arched off the bed and she screamed Luna's name. Luna kept moving and began to lap up Ginny's juices as she slid her tongue in and out of Ginny. Ginny grunted and came with another, smaller orgasm. Luna finished her clean up and moved back up to look in Ginny's eyes.

"Thank you. That was amazing. Now, what can I do for you?" Ginny asked.

In reply, Luna crashed her lips into Ginny's mouth and grabbed Ginny's hand. Luna shoved Ginny's hand into her folds and Ginny began to work Luna fast and hard like she knew her lover liked. Within minutes, Luna screamed into Ginny's mouth and came on her hand. They continued a slow snog until Ginny pulled back with a smile.

"Luna love, let's go together, like we used to."

Luna grinned as Ginny maneuvered herself between Luna's legs and pulled Luna tight against her in a scissors position so that their juices mingled and they could each feel the other's arousal. Taking hold of each other, they found the leverage to begin grinding into each other hard. The feeling was exquisite and soon their grunts turned to moans and then to screams as they climaxed together. After, they pulled themselves around and lay in each other's arms and drifted into a satisfied sleep.

A couple of hours later, Ginny and Luna were awakened by the sound of a scream.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie screamed from the doorway.

"Mmm, hi Charlie. I see you made it home early. Need something?"

"What, no, um, I was just coming to check on you. Sorry. Bye."

"Hold on Charlie, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a couple."

Charlie left the room and Ginny stretched and gave Luna a kiss. "Why don't you come with me to the kitchen Luna and we can talk to Charlie."

"Ooh, I don't know Ginny. Your brothers are a protective lot."

"I don't think you need to worry with Charlie. This flat is actually not just his, it's his and Viktor's."

Luna's eyes widened. "Viktor, Viktor Krum? They're together?"

"Yep, and I caught them much the way Charlie just caught us. After the fun, but obvious what was going on. So I don't think he has any room to complain."

Ginny grabbed a dressing gown and found an extra for Luna. She took Luna's hand and they made their way out to the kitchen where Charlie waited. When they walked in, Charlie was pouring tea and looked up. He gave a small smile and just shook his head. Ginny smiled and gave him a quick hug as they sat down.

Charlie began. "So Ginny, I guess I now know why you were so understanding of Viktor and me. How long have you and Luna? And what about Harry, and Seamus, and Will and the French bloke and Alex and the snake charmer guy and Vinnie?"

"Really Charlie, have you cataloged all my boyfriends? If so, you missed a couple. And at least five girlfriends, of which Luna is my most regular."

"So, I guess you're definitely my sister then. Swing a bit both ways? You know you could have told me."

"Oh Charlie, I thought about it when I first found you and Viktor, but I wasn't with anyone, so there wasn't much point. And yes, I enjoy sex in its many varied and wonderful forms. You said you were probably 80/20, well I'm probably 60/40 or 70/30, depending on the time of the month. And, by the way, the snake charmer's name was Ragesh and he was a very adept student of the Kama Sutra."

"Oy no! Really. I don't want those kind of details. It's hard enough for me to accept my baby sister shagging anyone. So, you said you and Luna are not new together?"

"No, Luna and I have been on and off for a couple of years, but never exclusive. We'd get together for a while, then I'd be on the road playing and we'd go our separate ways for a while. She found me at the Chinese restaurant last night and came home with me. After a couple of hours and a couple bottles of wine, we reconnected."

"Hmm ok, note to self, restock the wine. Now, Luna, I'm going to go into protective brother mode. How do you feel about my sister? I like you well enough, but I don't want her hurt."

"I love Ginny. I have for years. Am I 'in love' with her? That's a bit harder of a question. She was always traveling too much to work on a relationship. Now that she's settled here in London, I'd like to try." As she said this, Luna turned and looked at Ginny and began kissing her.

Charlie groaned and Ginny and Luna separated. "Okay, just be good to her. Remember she has five brothers looking out for her. Of course, we won't be telling the others about this. Now, I was only gone five days, what else have you been up to sister dear?"

"Oh not much. Spent most my life savings and bought a shop."

Charlie spewed his tea. "Wh..what? I leave for a few days and look what happens. Ok, spill."

"Actually, you just spilled. All over both of us." Ginny said as she wiped tea off herself and Luna. "Anyway, you know I've been trying to figure out what to do with myself as a washed up Quidditch player? Well I figured it out. Quality Quidditch Supplies was for sale and I've bought it. Just signed the last legal papers last night. They get filed this morning and the announcement will be in the Quibbler next Monday. I plan on telling the whole family this weekend. George and Ron know since they gave me business advice and a lawyer recommendation, but they've agreed to keep quiet until I announce it."

"Quality Quidditch Supplies, hmm that actually is a great idea. You'll be perfect. I'm happy for you. So this just happened while I was gone?"

"Actually, it's been in the works for a couple of weeks. You wouldn't believe the legal paperwork. The last few days have been the finalization."

"And you've been talking to George and Ron and not me?"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Charles. You were on that training trip to Ireland and then you were back for two days before you left to go see Viktor. We've hardly seen each other. Anyway, I bought a shop, not a dragon. If I was buying a dragon, I'd talk to you. For buying a shop, I talked to George and Ron."

"Mmm, well ok, I guess I understand. More of the accepting-my-baby-sister's-a-grown-up issue for me I guess. Well, if you don't have any other groundbreaking news, I'm beat."

Ginny yawned. "Me too. Coming to bed Luna?"

"Well, if it's ok with Charlie. He's home now and it's his flat."

"You're welcome here whenever Luna. The place is big enough and we're all adults. I'll warn Vik before he comes home though. Finding a pretty blonde in his flat may be tempting." Charlie chuckled.

"But I thought.."

"Oh Vik and I are together, but like me, he's not 100% and you could be tempting Luna. If you weren't with my sister that is. Good night."

With that said, Ginny and Luna followed him down the hall and went back to Ginny's room for a couple more hours of sleep.

The next day Ginny woke in Luna's arms and was quite content to remain there, but she was due to meet Liam at the shop. Luna stirred as Ginny began to move and Ginny kissed her. "Fancy a shower together Luna? The flat has two bathrooms, so I've got my own." Luna smiled and followed Ginny to the bathroom. They both had businesses to attend to, but they found the time to take turns going down on each other while they showered. They emerged refreshed and energized for the day ahead.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Charlie was eating toast and reading the paper.

"Morning ladies. You both look lovely. By the way, I might suggest a silence spell on the bathroom as well. Just a suggestion." Charlie smirked.

Ginny laughed and apologized as she began making tea and toast. Charlie left shortly thereafter, on his way to the reserve and then Ginny departed for her shop while Luna made her way to the Quibbler.

The next couple of days were busy for Ginny as Liam trained her at the shop. There was a lot to learn on managing it, from stocking to bookkeeping. Ginny hadn't fully realized everything her purchase entailed, but she was reveling in the challenge.

Luna was busy Thursday night finishing up a last minute article at the Quibbler, but she joined Ginny Friday night for their first real date in over a year. They went out to a Muggle restaurant and dance hall where neither of them were likely to be recognized. Ginny appreciated London's metropolitan acceptance of them as she and Luna embraced and danced through the night. They were falling in love all over again and the other dancers didn't blink twice at the two women.

Saturday arrived and Ginny and Charlie met in the kitchen to talk before their departure for the Burrow. Luna was also with them and busied herself with making eggs. She was wearing a silk dressing gown that was just a bit small and hugged her curves nicely. As Ginny stirred sugar into her tea, Charlie stole a quick glance at the blonde making herself at home in his flat.

Looking up, Ginny smirked. "Like what you see Charlie? Hey Luna, Charlie's checking you out. I think he likes that gown as much as I do."

"Okay, sorry Ginny, sorry Luna. I can't help it sometimes, I'm human. I mean, if I go to a museum, I may admire the art, but I'm not taking it home with me."

Luna laughed and wiggled her bum as she flipped the eggs. Charlie groaned and Ginny laughed.

"So Ginny, I know you're planning on making your announcement about the shop at lunch today. I need to ask you something else and make sure we are in agreement before we meet the inquisitorial squad known as mum. You've been here for several weeks now and Vik and I both agree it's working out fine. Do you want to make it official and move in permanent? Mum keeps hinting about you going home and I can't imagine you'd be wanting to. The flat was really bigger than Vik and I needed, but we love the place and the location. Now though it seems about perfect."

"Wow Charlie, really? You'd let me? I'd been thinking about finding my own place once I get the shop settled, but if you and Vik are willing, then I'll accept. One condition, I pay half the rent and help with groceries. Only seems fair."

"I hadn't really thought about the rent or food. You don't need to you know, but of course I know my independent sister, so I'll agree."

Ginny smiled. "Deal. Then we are settled. Mum won't be too chuffed, but I can deal with that."

They finished breakfast and Charlie did the dishes. He turned around and found Luna sitting on Ginny's lap while they snogged.

"Oy, wait till Vik comes home to this." Charlie chuckled.

Around eleven Charlie and Ginny floo'd to the Burrow and stepped out into their mother's kitchen as she immediately descended on them.

"Charlie! You're looking good. The hair is getting really long. You know I'll cut it for you. You might attract more ladies if you clean up a bit."

"Mum, no. Leave it. Please."

Mrs. Weasley frowned and turned to her daughter. "Ginny! I'm so glad you're home. I know you needed a break, but when are you coming home? How are you feeling? Eating ok? Does Charlie have enough food for you?"

"Mum, I am feeling good and I am feeding myself just fine." Ginny hugged her mother and looked over at her brother, rolling her eyes.

With the whole family coming to the Burrow, it was mandatory to set up the outside dining tables. Soon everyone started arriving and the place became a dervish of activity. With a total of twelve adults and nine children, the quiet Burrow was once again full. The children ranged from two months to seven years, with four of them being under one. Ginny held Ron's newest, Hugo, and sat back to enjoy her crazy family.

Her brothers were all teasing each other, the older children were chasing gnomes. Fred landed in a mud puddle and got scourgified by his grandfather. The babies were all happy and being passed frequently. Molly was bustling around, finishing the food and sending drinks out to the table. Soon lunch was ready and those who held babies began to settle them in cradles under a tree. They were one cradle shy, so Hugo and Roxy got to share one since they were the youngest.

"Hmm, maybe we need to get another cradle. Especially if all my children decide to keep popping them out in close succession." Arthur declared.

Everyone laughed and began to dig in to the copious amounts of delicious food. As Ginny finished, the table had quieted a bit and she decided it was time to make her announcement.

"Hey everyone! I have an announcement." The table quieted and Ginny continued. "As you know, after my accident and recovery I moped around for a bit and was unsure what to do with myself. Well, I've found what I want to do. As of last Thursday, I am the new owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. The official announcement will be printed in the Quibbler on Monday."

The table erupted in applause and Ginny was happy that her mother was smiling. Eventually the cheers settled and Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Well Ginny, that's a definite surprise, but I know you'll do well there. I suppose this means you'll be getting a flat nearby rather than coming home?"

"Actually mum, Charlie and I talked and his flat is really bigger than he needs. We've been fine living together, so I am going to stay on and split the costs with him. It will be good for both of us and allow me to keep frugal while I work on my business."

"Speaking of frugal, how much did the shop cost?" Percy asked.

Molly shot Percy a look that made him sink in his seat.

Ginny laughed. "It's fine mum, we're all family. George and Ron already know since they've been giving me business advice. The asking price was 375,000. I didn't have that, but I came to an agreement with Liam Greenworth and paid 300 up front with a 10% profit payout monthly to him for the next seven years. It just about wiped out my savings, but it's worth it. I have a lot of plans for the shop."

The entire table was in a bit of shock hearing the numbers and the silence continued until Charlie spoke up. "Well, it seems our baby sister is doing quite well for herself. We obviously did a good job raising her." That brought a round of chuckling from around the table and soon a variety of conversations resumed as Molly floated a dessert trifle out of the kitchen window.

Charlie and Ginny hung around for a while after dessert and then Charlie headed to a pub for drinks with friends. Meanwhile, Ginny apparated to Luna's childhood home, which was also the headquarters for the Quibbler. When Ginny arrived, she could already hear the sounds of machinery from inside. She made her way up the path and rang the bell. A few minutes later, a young wizard appeared and ushered her in with little fanfare.

"The editor is upstairs, top floor. She said to expect you" the wizard said and turned around to attend a strange machine that was billowing small puffs of multi-colored smoke.

Ginny made her way up the winding stairs to the top floor, which was Luna's bedroom. Or once had been Luna's bedroom. As Ginny topped the stairs, she looked around and saw that the bed had been pushed up against a wall and most of the room had been turned into an office. Luna looked up and came over to give Ginny a hug.

"Hi Ginny. How'd lunch go at the Burrow? How'd your parents take your news?"

"Not bad. Better than I expected actually. Of course mum still wishes I would stay home and commute, but that sure as hell isn't happening. Now, I haven't been here in well over a year. What happened to the house and where's your dad?"

"Well, the Quibbler has been doing so well that we just have to keep expanding and adding more equipment to keep up with demand. It really all started after Harry, Ron and Hermione gave the Quibbler exclusive story rights after the battle. That's also when dad started to get sick and turned things over to me more and I changed the focus of the publication. In the latest poll, we are only 4% behind the Prophet in subscriptions. As for dad, well a few months ago, right before your accident, I had to move him into St. Xerxes. Not just because of the space the Quibbler is taking up, but it just wasn't safe to leave him unsupervised. Thankfully, with the Quibbler doing so well, I can afford it."

Luna finished her ramble and Ginny could see her trying to hold back tears, so Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna and pulled her to a nearby armchair. Ginny sat with Luna on her lap and held her for a while. Luna only let out a couple small sobs, but she melted into Ginny's arms and soaked in the warmth of her lover.

"Oh Luna, I had no idea. I've been so focused on myself and the shop in the last few weeks since we got back together that I hadn't even realized. I feel like such an arse. I knew your dad was sick, but not how bad he was. I'm so sorry." As Ginny finished talking, she began to plant small kisses on Luna's cheek.

Suddenly Luna took one deep breath and pulled away. "Thanks Ginny, but before you get me all hot and bothered, let's work on business." With that, Luna stood up and made her way to her desk.

Ginny smiled, happy to see the resilient Luna return. They spent the next half hour finalizing the details for a small article in Monday's Quibbler about Ginny's purchase of Quality Quidditch Supplies. As they wrapped up, Ginny noticed Luna's eyes sagging.

"Luna you look exhausted. I think I kept you out too late last night."

"No Ginny, it's not you. I actually slept better last night than I did for most of the week. It's hard to sleep here when we have to keep the machines running at all hours. I actually have two people working the night shift now. I'm thinking that either I or the Quibbler need to move soon. I can't keep living in the same space. Anyway, don't worry about me. When I need some peace and quiet I'll come to your flat for a while."

"Well then, how about now? Is there anything else that you have to do here? If you come home with me you'll have a couple hours to nap before dinner. And I will make sure that I keep myself under control and let you actually rest."

Luna smirked. "Maybe I don't want you controlled?"

"Ha! If you rest this afternoon then maybe I will concede and we can lose some control this evening."

"Okay Ginny, you talked me into it. Let me go give Sam some instructions before we leave."

A half hour later Ginny had Luna tucked into her bed in the flat and was in the living room, reviewing papers for the shop. She was deep in thought when the fire began to spin and Viktor stepped out of it. She smiled as she looked up, "Hi Viktor, welcome home."

"Hi Ginny, is Charlie home?"

"No, last I saw him was at the Burrow. He was off to the pub to meet up with friends. I think the pub he mentioned was Axes and Ales."

"Excellent, I know the place. I'll just go surprise him."

Once Viktor left, Ginny returned to her paperwork, but soon her stomach was rumbling and she headed to the kitchen to work on dinner. She was just getting all her ingredients out when Viktor returned, with Charlie in tow. Seeing them, Ginny pulled out some additional chicken and increased her recipe amounts.

An hour later, dinner was almost ready. Charlie was sitting on a stool, watching as Viktor and Ginny cooked. Upon arriving, Viktor had offered to help and Ginny found he was easy to work with.

Realizing dinner was close, Ginny decided to go wake Luna. "Hey Viktor, Luna is napping so I am going to go get her. I'll let you watch the mushrooms, I think they're almost done."

"Ah, so I get to meet your beautiful blond girlfriend that Charlie has mentioned?"

Ginny smirked and rolled her eyes at her brother as she went to wake her lover.

An hour later, the four of them were reclining in the living room, happily stuffed and enjoying pleasant conversation and drinks. Luna and Viktor got along well and Ginny looked around the room and smiled to herself. 'I could get used to this' she thought to herself.

Charlie noticed that Luna still didn't look too perky and wondered if she was ill. "Luna, I know you were taking a nap earlier, but you still look a bit unwell. Everything okay?"

Ginny jumped in. "Luna just needs more rest. I went to the house today and the Quibbler has taken over. There's so much machinery running at all hours, it's a wonder she gets any sleep at all."

"It's not that bad Ginny. I just need to relocate. I do manage to sleep some."

Charlie grew quiet and Viktor and Luna continued their discussion on the fauna of Bulgaria, while Ginny listened and soaked in the domestic bliss around her. Then Charlie got out of his chair abruptly as he said "Vik, can we talk in the kitchen for a minute?"

Viktor looked surprised as he agreed and followed Charlie out of the room. Luna and Ginny looked at each other, puzzled. Then Luna came over and sat on Ginny's lap and began kissing her and Ginny forgot about her brother's odd behavior until he and Viktor returned a couple of minutes later.

Viktor was the first one to speak, as he gaped at the two women wrapped around each other. "Charlie, don't take this the wrong way, but seeing the two of them like this is seriously hot."

Charlie laughed. "I understand Vik. If one of them wasn't my sister, I'd probably say the same thing. Now, if you are done drooling, do you want to ask Luna?"

"Oh yeah right. Luna, Charlie and I were just talking about your situation at home with the Quibbler overrunning the place. Charlie says you've been spending a lot of time here, which we don't mind. We were wondering though if you wanted to make your stay here more permanent for a while? I think Ginny would like you in with her, but we can set up the third bedroom if you want. We can't guarantee this will work in the long term, but Charlie and I are willing to try if you and Ginny are."

Luna looked at Ginny and saw she was grinning and gave her a slight nod. Needing no further encouragement, Luna turned to Viktor and accepted his offer.

"And I would be quite fine with sharing my room with Luna." Ginny added as Charlie smirked.

"Excellent, then it's decided. We'll let the two of you work the details. Now I am taking Charlie to bed." With that said, Viktor grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt and hauled him out of the room.

Luna watched them leave, then she stood up and grabbed Ginny in similar fashion and dragged her to what was now their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Settling In

The next day was Sunday and Ginny spent the day helping Luna pack and move into the London flat. The two couples made dinner Sunday evening and everyone began to settle in together. After dinner, they retired to the living room and Charlie and Luna began a discussion on dragons that soon expanded to other magical fauna. Meanwhile, Ginny and Viktor discussed Quidditch. Viktor was happy about Ginny's shop and had several helpful ideas. Ginny also had been thinking about having a celebration and posed an idea to Viktor.

"Viktor, I've been thinking. I am still training with Liam for another week before he leaves on safari. I'd like to have a celebration at the shop, a grand re-opening. I was thinking about having it in two weeks. I have an idea and a favor to ask. Would you be willing to come to the celebration and do a broom signing?"

"Sure Ginny. That's a great idea. Are you going to be signing as well? You may be retired, but you still have a lot of fans."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about it, but I probably should. I appreciate the support, I'll get busy planning."

The two couples continued talking for a while when Charlie got up to refill their drinks and stopped next to the radio.

"Anyone fancy some music? Vik, you want to dance?"

Viktor smiled at his partner and stood up as Charlie tuned in a slow rock station. Viktor wrapped his arms around Charlie and they began a slow revolution of the room. Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and soon both couples were moving around each other. Several songs in, Charlie reached out and pulled the ladies in and the four of them started dancing together. Ginny was enjoying herself when she was a bit surprised to feel Viktor's hand lower from her waist to her bum, but it felt nice so she decided to go with it. As the song changed again, Viktor and Charlie both pulled away and Ginny found herself dancing with Viktor, while Luna danced with Charlie. The two couples danced for a couple more songs before they all broke apart and Ginny declared it was time for bed. Everyone agreed and left to retire to their bedrooms.

As she prepared for bed, Ginny talked to Luna. "I'm so glad you decided to move in here Luna. You look more relaxed."

"Hmm, yes Ginny. Charlie and Viktor are great guys. Charlie is a lot like you, but I guess that's not surprising."

"Yes, Charlie and I have always been the closest. All my brothers are great, but the two of us have always had a special connection. I noticed you were enjoying your dance with him."

"Indeed. If we hadn't reconnected and Charlie wasn't with Viktor, I could be tempted."

Ginny finished brushing her hair and turned to the bed, where Luna was laying. "Well, maybe I can tempt you instead…"

"Ooh yes, you just might be able to."

Ginny reached the bed, grinned at Luna and slowly began removing her nightshirt. Luna watched and drooled. Ginny had barely tossed it on the floor when Luna grabbed her arm and pulled Ginny onto the bed. Ginny's grabbed her wand and cast the silence and privacy charms seconds before Luna's mouth enveloped hers. Ginny had landed on top of Luna and began to grind on her lover. As their moans increased, Ginny pulled back long enough to remove Luna's gown. Ginny's eyes explored Luna's body. She was so exquisite that Ginny felt herself lose control and she completely forgot about snogging Luna as she plunged her face into the light, feathery curls of Luna's crotch and began to lick, tease and nibble her. Luna was trembling and grabbed Ginny's head, urging her on. Within minutes, Luna let out an ear piercing shriek as her body seized in climax. Ginny descended lower and began to clean her up and drove Luna over the edge a second time. Once Luna stopped trembling, she pulled Ginny up and began to lavish the same attention on her. As Luna sucked her clit, she knew what Ginny really needed and drove two fingers into Ginny and began stroking her inside. Soon Ginny let out her own scream and Luna's hand was coated in her lover's cum. They fell back and continued snogging, gradually slowing their kisses down as each fell asleep wrapped around each other.

Meanwhile, across the hall Charlie and Viktor were also discussing the events of the evening.

"So Vik, maybe we should talk." Charlie said in a serious tone that was softened by a mischievous grin.

"Talk? What about?"

"About our dance. I noticed you had your hand on my sister's bum. You seemed quite happy this evening."

Viktor laughed. "I am committed to you Charlie, but Ginny is a special woman. If I wasn't with you, I could be tempted."

"Oh really? Then maybe I need to distract you." Charlie said as he reached out and grabbed his lover. They were both already disrobed and semi-hard. As their kiss deepened, Charlie felt Viktor harden completely. Pulling his tongue out of Viktor's mouth, Charlie dropped to his knees and began to suck on his long, skinny cock. Soon Viktor started thrusting into Charlie's mouth and Charlie carefully relaxed his throat so that he could take Viktor all the way in. While Viktor kept thrusting, Charlie began to massage his balls and soon Viktor shot a full load of cum down Charlie's throat as he let out as small scream. Charlie gagged just a little, but managed to take it all and kept slurping as Viktor softened. Gradually, Charlie licked his way back up Viktor's stomach, to his chest and then to his mouth. Their tongues dueled for a couple of minutes as Charlie moaned from the increasing pressure and his rock hard erection. Realizing his lover's need, Viktor grabbed Charlie's cock and began pumping. Charlie wasn't quite as long, but he was a lot thicker than Viktor. Charlie was starting to feel the familiar tingle as Viktor pumped him and he pulled Viktor's hand off and flipped him around. Viktor put both hands on the bed and offered Charlie his ass. Charlie grabbed his wand and cast a familiar spell that deposited lube in his hand. He coated his throbbing cock and slowly pushed into Viktor. He knew he was thick and allowed time for Viktor to take him all in. Then he began slowly thrusting in and out of Viktor's tight hole. Viktor was hard again and was pumping himself as he felt Charlie's rhythm stop and Charlie grunted as he came inside his lover. The feeling of being filled sent Viktor over the edge into his second orgasm. As they both came down from their climaxes, Charlie and Viktor collapsed on the bed together. They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes before speaking.

"I love you Charlie. That was fucking amazing."

"I love you too Viktor and I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"This might seem strange, considering I'm Ginny's brother, but as your lover I wouldn't mind sharing you with her on occasion. If you wanted to try something a bit different. I know you like it both ways sometimes like me."

"Oh Charlie what an offer. I admit it's tempting, but I don't think the ladies would go for it."

"I don't know, you might be surprised. I think Ginny would. As much as I hate to admit it, my sister is quite adventuresome. I don't know about Luna though."

"Well Charlie, I like them both enough that I don't think I want to cause any problems. It's quite nice having them around. This big flat seems much more perfect now."

"I agree Viktor. Let's just keep things the way they are for now. I love you . Good night."

With that said, the two men curled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

The following week saw Viktor leave to rejoin his team for the last two games of the season. Due to injuries, the Bulgarians were not in the running for the championship. Viktor was disappointed, but he had already played in four championships and won two.

The week was also busy for Ginny as she spent long hours at the shop, trying to absorb every bit of information she could and ask Liam every question possible before his safari departure the following Saturday. She was also busy planning the grand re-opening of the store and had an advertisement created that would be posted in the Quibbler and the Prophet on the following Monday. The event would include a store-wide sale, cake and drinks, free broom polish for the first 100 customers, and a signing event with herself and Viktor. She was often late getting home, but Luna was understanding. Ginny made a promise to herself that once the initial flurry was over, she would set herself regular hours and focus on her personal life as well.

On Thursday evening Ginny finally arrived home shortly before nine. She found that Luna had cooked and left her plate with a warming spell. Ginny took her food and a glass of wine and made her way to the living room. She found Luna and Charlie playing Gobstones and talking. They didn't see her at first and Ginny watched them for a minute before proceeding in the room. As she entered, Luna looked up and smiled. Ginny went over and gave her a kiss and said hello to Charlie.

"Hi Luna. Thanks for dinner. It looks wonderful. I'm glad you're doing the cooking."

"Quite right. You definitely don't want me cooking." Charlie laughed.

Ginny sat down, hovered her plate and began eating. Luna and Charlie continued their game and the three of them continued talking. Charlie was frustrated with a new batch of student dragon handlers. He had a couple of particularly stubborn students and spent a few minutes regaling the women with stories of their stupidity. For Luna, everything was going well at the Quibbler. She had moved out the last of her and her father's personal items and her childhood home had officially all been turned over to the Quibbler. Ginny outlined some of the details she was working on for her grand re-opening and details about the shop overall. The evening was pleasant, although Charlie was missing Viktor. Ginny did notice that he seemed to be enjoying Luna's company as their friendship deepened.

Later that evening, as Ginny settled into Luna's arms after the long day, she decided to broach a subject that she'd been considering.

"Luna love, I noticed you and Charlie are getting on well. I was wondering something."

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I know you love me and we've committed to try an exclusive relationship now, but we both know that neither of us is completely into women only. Have you thought about being with Charlie? Not permanent, just for a bit of change."

Luna sighed. "Actually, yes, but I've been fighting it. I love you Ginny. Your brother is handsome and charming, but I am not going to jeopardize us. I was in the kitchen cooking this evening and he came in to get a glass and he bumped against me and I'll admit it caused a bit of a reaction for both of us. He was so cute, he actually blushed and ran out of the kitchen."

"Too funny. I love seeing my brothers blush, it clashes with their hair so badly. Of course, the same thing goes for me as well. You know though Luna, I wouldn't object if you wanted to spend a night with Charlie instead. I don't know what Viktor would think though, and I know he and Charlie are very in love."

"That's the issue Ginny. I like Charlie and Viktor both and they are wonderful together. I'm not going to do anything to ruin you and me or Charlie and Viktor, but if I keep getting tempted we may need to think about our own place."

"I understand Luna. Let's see how things go. Viktor's due home tomorrow, so we probably won't see much of them for a while."

They were quiet for a few minutes when Luna spoke again. "I'm glad we're talking Ginny. This is important. I think it's part of the reason we never worked out before."

"I agree. I think we both needed to mature and get to the right point in our lives to appreciate each other."

Luna said nothing else as she leaned into Ginny and gave her a final kiss before turning out the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Trying Something Different

Viktor arrived home the following day and would be home several months since his season was over. He spent his free time playing guitar and working around the house. His roommates were all very appreciative as he kept the place clean and did most the cooking. Ginny and Luna both cooked as well, but Viktor was the chef in their unique blended family.

A week after Viktor returned home, the day of Quality Quidditch Supplies' Grand Re-Opening arrived. It was a perfect Saturday morning with blue skies and fluffy white clouds. Luna, Charlie and Viktor were all at the shop early to help Ginny with the final set up. In addition, Ginny's first employee arrived soon after to assist. Leana was a middle aged widow whose husband had left her with enough that she didn't need to work, but she was bored and took a position at the shop, allowing Ginny time for management duties. Having an employee also allowed Ginny to set herself regular work hours and be home at night on schedule.

The shop opened at nine and Ginny stood outside with her entire family around her as she welcomed the large crowd who had gathered. Ginny finished her brief speech, waved her wand and vanished the ceremonial purple ribbon that tied the doors shut. Then she uncovered the tables that had been set up outside, revealing cake and drinks for everyone. She grabbed herself a slice and hurried into the shop. All of the family had agreed to help and George took up his position at the door handing out jars of broom polish to the first 100 customers. Ginny and Viktor placed themselves behind a table at the back of the store and began signing brooms and other items for customers. A number of people also brought cameras to take pictures with the two Quidditch stars. One customer that came by to see them was Harry. He had Katie by his side, holding baby James. Ginny was thrilled to see them and immediately gave both Harry and Katie big hugs.

"Ooh! Harry! Katie! Thanks for coming. I haven't seen you in forever. And you brought James! Oh my, he is his father's son isn't he? Can I?"

Katie laughed and handed the baby over as she started to talk with Ginny. "The place looks great Ginny. I am so happy you were the one to buy this shop. It's perfect for you. From the looks of the crowd, I think you're going to be very successful. Oh, and thank you so much for all the amazing baby clothes you sent for James."

"You're welcome Katie. I was so excited when I heard you were expecting. I know you and Harry have been trying for a while. I really should have been in touch more, but life has been kind of crazy. You both are two of my oldest friends. We need to stay in touch more."

"I agree Ginny. Where are you living now by the way?"

"Oh, I'm sharing a flat with Charlie here in London."

They continued talking until several people gathered at the table, waiting for Ginny's autograph. Reluctantly, she handed James back to his mum and gave her friends each a final hug.

"I'm glad you're doing well Gin. We were all beside ourselves after your accident. We've been through a lot, but I'm glad we've remained friends. Keep in touch." Harry said.

"I will Harry. You know you will always have a special place in my heart." Then Ginny turned back to the table and her waiting customers.

While Ginny and Viktor signed autographs, Leana, the rest of the Weasleys, and Luna helped customers around the store, which remained packed from the time of opening until the doors closed at five. When Ginny finally closed the doors she leaned back, sighed and looked around the shop. The place had been decimated, but that was good sign. All of her family looked quite tired, but happy. Ginny had not eaten since the cake mid-morning and was famished. She decided the shop could wait and everyone needed to eat.

"Thanks everyone for all the help today. I think it's safe to say that the day was a great success. I know there's work to be done around here, but the shop is closed Sundays, so I will come in tomorrow and work on it. Right now I am too hungry. As a thank you to everyone, let's go to Giuseppe's for dinner, my treat!"

Everyone cheered and Bill, Percy and George all sent off patronuses to their spouses. Fleur, Audrey and Angie had stayed home with their little ones. Hermione had come to help, leaving her two with Angie. Each of the patronuses gave instructions to bring the kids and come along to dinner. With the patronuses sent, everyone began to file out and make their way down the street to the best Italian restaurant in the wizarding world. When they arrived at the restaurant, the manager recognized Ginny and immediately set the staff to putting together a table for the fourteen adults and all the kids. By the time their table was ready, the additional family members began to arrive. The rest of the evening was quite fun. They ate their way through almost every dish the restaurant offered, as well as numerous bottles of chianti. Ginny knew the meal would put a dent in the small amount left in her savings, but she didn't care. She'd been working hard for weeks and it was time to unwind. There were a few questioning looks at Luna and Viktor, who were the only non-family at the table. Ginny took care of the issue by thanking the friends who had also helped with the shop opening. If anyone else wondered, no one said anything. Ginny carefully placed herself between Hermione and Percy at the table, leaving a few seats between her and Luna. She didn't trust herself not to do or say something that her ever perceptive mother might notice.

Dinner wrapped several hours later and everyone began to apparate home. Charlie, Ginny, Luna and Viktor all apparated separately back to the flat almost simultaneously. Luna and Charlie landed at the same spot and Luna fell into him and had to be caught. As Charlie held her, Luna tried to ignore the feelings it gave her and Charlie quickly let her go and turned around. Ginny saw his blush and knew that some issues needed to be discussed.

"I think we all need to talk."

Viktor's eyebrows went up, "what's up Ginny?"

"We need to talk about the four of us and what is happening. Charlie, you can turn around. I saw you catch Luna and I know you're embarrassed, but it's fine. I know you're attracted to her and it doesn't bother me. The person I'm worried about is Viktor."

Charlie turned around. "You're not upset Ginny? I've been trying to keep things right between all of us."

Viktor was the next to speak. "Why are you worried about me Ginny? Is it because my boyfriend is attracted to your girlfriend? If that's the problem, then you should know it's not a problem for me. Both Charlie and I have an appreciation for a beautiful woman. We just have more of an appreciation for each other."

Luna was next. "Well Ginny, it seems the guys are okay with the feelings we've been worrying about and talking about. How are you?"

Ginny sighed. "Ok, let's start this again. If we are going to keep living together, we need to be completely honest. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and Ginny continued. "Ok, let's take this around the room. Charlie, how far does your attraction to Luna go? Do you want to sleep with her?"

Charlie blushed again and looked at Viktor, who smiled encouragingly at his lover. "Ginny, Viktor and I have talked about this. If Luna wasn't with you, he would have no issue with allowing me a bit of change, so the answer is yes."

Ginny looked slightly surprised and continued. "Ok, Luna we've talked about this and I think you would also like to try things with Charlie?"

"Oh yes."

"Well then, I guess I need to make my own confession. Luna knows, but I need to admit it to you Charlie. Over the past couple of months there have been times when I've had to pull myself away from Viktor. I never want to hurt you Charlie."

"Ginny, it's no issue. You think I haven't noticed. Vik and I have talked as well and the feeling is mutual."

Ginny looked up into Viktor's eyes and saw the desire there and it made her flush.

With Ginny suddenly mute, Charlie continued. "So do we want to give this a try for one night and switch up. Give each other a bit of variety?"

Ginny looked at Charlie and smiled. She couldn't believe this was happening, but now that the confessions had been made, a fire was growing in her.

"Excellent!" Charlie said as he reached for Luna. She melted into his arms and began kissing her girlfriend's brother.

Watching them melted away any hesitation that Ginny had left as she stepped toward Viktor and allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace.

The two couples remained locked together snogging for a good while. Charlie and Luna were the first to disappear down the hallway to Charlie's bedroom, but Ginny didn't notice since Viktor had his hand up her shirt and was massaging her breast. Ginny groaned and pulled back, taking Viktor's hand and dragging him to her bedroom.

As soon as Ginny closed the door, she cast privacy and silence charms. She was being pulled into Viktor's arms when she remembered the contraception charm and pulled back briefly to cast it. 'Haven't used that one in quite a while' she thought to herself. Then Viktor began removing her clothing and she lost herself in the amazing night. As Viktor kissed his way down to her breasts Ginny shivered. His touch was completely different from Luna. As Viktor teased her nipples, Ginny undid his pants and reached for his cock. Viktor groaned and pulled her toward the bed. He continued to suckle her while his fingers found her clit and she pumped his cock. Finally Ginny had had enough, disengaged her mouth and looked in his eyes. "Enough Viktor, I need you in me. I haven't had a man in over a year." Viktor smiled and positioned his cock as he slowly entered her. Ginny gasped at the feeling of being filled so completely. Sex with Luna was amazing, but a man did offer something special and Viktor was quite large. As he finished burying himself in her, Ginny urged him on and began thrusting against him. Viktor met her enthusiasm and soon was rocketing in and out of Ginny as she encouraged him to keep going. He hadn't been with a woman in several years and had forgotten how good it was. He was still partial to feeling Charlie's thickness take him, but on this night Viktor reveled in something completely different. He was closing in on his climax when Ginny reached hers and clamped down on him, screaming and digging her fingers into his back. Viktor kept moving and pounded into her a couple of more times before releasing a stream in her. Momentarily spent, he slipped out and lay panting with Ginny still gasping next to him.

"Merlin! Viktor that was so fucking good. Thank you. I definitely like a man sometimes. You're amazing."

Viktor looked over at her. "I could say the same for you Ginny. I haven't had a woman do that to me in many years. Most times it's a quick bit of satisfaction and done, but with you I don't know if I can stop."

Ginny rolled over on Viktor. "Well then don't stop."

Viktor groaned as his cock reawakened. Ginny started kissing him and grinding down and soon he was at full hardness again. Moving back slightly, Ginny placed herself over him and plunged down onto him. She reached a rhythm and threw her head back as her next orgasm grew. Her tits were bouncing and Viktor was enthralled. He couldn't believe how wild she was. Then Ginny came again as she let out a guttural half moan, half scream. Trembling, Ginny rolled off of him, but Viktor was still hard and aching. Ginny came down from her high and saw Viktor reaching for himself, in need of release. She pulled his hand away and then turned over onto her knees, reached under and opened her pussy lips to guide him back into her. Seeing the invitation, Viktor plunged into her from behind and began to pound her pussy, lost to any rational thought. Every thrust caused Ginny to quake as he hit her just right inside. Before he could hold back, Viktor felt the tidal wave overtake him as he emptied himself in Ginny again. Feeling him release, Ginny thrust back against him a couple more times and spasmed with another orgasm. Finally spent, they collapsed, holding each other in completely spent relaxation.

Across the hall, Charlie was licking Luna's neck when she pushed him back onto the bed and smirked at him. Then she began to slowly remove her clothing. She started with her top, one button at a time. Then she slowly removed her blouse. Next she let one bra strap go and then another. Seeing his arousal, she denied him the satisfaction of her breasts by not finishing with the bra and moving down to her skirt instead. She lowered the zipper ever so slowly. By this time Charlie was close to panting. He had never seen such a tease. Then Luna slowly wiggled her skirt down before finally stepping out of it. She was left in her knickers with her bra half undone when she decided to start on Charlie. Moving to the bed, she slowly pulled his shirt up, making sure to run her fingers across his pecs and down his abs as she went. Then she unbuckled his belt and started on the zipper. Slowly she lowered his pants and smiled as she saw his erection straining against his trunks. She leaned in to kiss him, making sure her breasts pressed into him while also reaching down to rub him. Charlie finally couldn't take it as he growled "Luna, gods please stop, I need you so bad." Smiling, Luna gave him a last lick and then in several quick movements yanked off her bra and knickers before yanking his trunks down. She eyed him hungrily as his thick member escaped its prison and then threw herself back on the bed and pulled Charlie on top of her. Charlie looked in her eyes and saw her need as he gave in and slammed his thick cock into her deeply. Luna squealed at the suddenness, but then she started thrusting and Charlie joined her. Their rhythm was insatiable and Luna soon pulled her legs up to allow Charlie deeper access. Taking the invitation, Charlie started pounding her deeper and faster just before Luna screamed his name. Charlie was close and with a few more thrusts, he emptied himself into Luna with three large squirts. He stayed in her, looking in her eyes for as long as he could before he finally softened and left her.

"Great Godric Luna. Wow. I haven't been with a woman in over two years. That was wonderful. I kind of lost control there. I'm not usually that rough, but after the teasing you gave me I couldn't hold back."

Luna put her head on his chest and curled up against him. "Why do you think I did what I did Charlie? I like it rough, as Ginny well knows." Then Luna began kissing him while she also reached down and began to rub his flaccid cock. Charlie groaned and pulled away for a moment.

"I can't believe you're getting me ready to go again Luna. So, since you and Ginny like it rough, why don't you show me some of what you two like."

Luna grinned and reached for her wand. She turned over and cast a levitation spell on her legs so that her elbows were on the bed with her bum in the air with her legs spread. "How about this Charlie? Can you take me from behind?"

Charlie's eyes bugged out and his semi hard erection sprung up completely. He stood up on the bed and positioned himself behind her. He slowly planted small kisses on both butt cheeks before reaching down to play with her ass hole and then moving down to plunge two fingers into her. Luna trembled and moaned as Charlie kept teasing her. Then, without warning, he replaced his fingers with his cock and begin drilling into her. Standing on the bed with Luna positioned at the downward angle was allowed for a whole new sensation. Luna didn't have much movement due to the spell, so Charlie was the driver and he reveled in relentlessly pounding her for a minute, then slowing down for another minute before cycling back up to full speed. He continued the cycle for fifteen minutes, all the while Luna was screaming and begging for release. Finally he felt she was close and slowly fucked her while reaching forward to tweak her clit. That finally gave Luna her second orgasm and she dropped her face to the bed with a muffled scream. Charlie joined her a moment later as his whole body seized with his second orgasm. When they both had settled, Charlie released Luna from her levitation spell and slowly lowered her to the bed. The amount of fluids that poured out of her when he lowered her amazed Charlie and he dove down to begin lapping them up. Luna soon began thrusting into his face as Charlie brought her to another climax.

Finally spent, they lay next to each other with only their hands touching. "Wow Luna that levitation idea was amazing. I think I may need to show that to Vik."

"Mmm yes, Ginny loves levitation. She's quite adept at different angles."

"Luna this was fantastic, but can we please limit the information you give me on my sister's bedroom habits?"

Luna giggled. "Understood. But you should know she is quite amazing. I mean I thoroughly enjoyed this, but it's not the same level I have with Ginny. Still, I think you are the best I've had in men."

"I understand Luna. A bit of a change of pace is wonderful, but I still find myself thinking of Vik. I hope he's enjoying himself."

"Oh I'm sure."

With that they both began to doze and Charlie flicked his wand to pull a blanket over them before waving the light off.

The next morning Viktor was the first to awaken. He leaned over and kissed Ginny awake. "Morning Ginny. Thank you for a fantastic night. I'm heading for the shower. Would you mind if I went and retrieved Charlie to help me clean up?"

Ginny yawned and kissed him. "Of course not, that's an excellent idea. I think I could use Luna's help in the shower too."

The two lovers slowly disengaged themselves from the tangle of bedding and headed across the hall, knocking on Charlie and Viktor's door. They were met with a mumbled reply of 'come in' and entered the bedroom. The sight that met them was tantalizing. Luna and Charlie were spread across the bed at an odd angle with half a blanket covering them. They had obviously enjoyed the evening as much as Ginny and Viktor.

Viktor walked over and kissed Charlie. "Hi sweets, I came to drag you to the shower. And Ginny needs Luna to help her."

Charlie smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Excellent idea." Then he looked up and realized that his sister was on Luna's side of the bed and was completely starkers. He hadn't seen her like that since she was probably seven. It made him uncomfortable, although he had to admit she was beautiful. "Oh really Ginny, I don't need to see my sister naked."

Ginny laughed. "Really Charlie? I loaned you my girlfriend. I just came to retrieve her."

"Hey. I loaned you my boyfriend, so we're even." Then Charlie climbed out of the bed and took Viktor in his arms.

"Ok, and now we're even on the whole naked thing. I'll be taking Luna and leaving you two."

With that, the two couples rejoined their primary partners and each parted to their separate showers. Charlie and Viktor were the first to finish, so Viktor started cooking breakfast. Soon Ginny and Luna joined them as Viktor was dishing the food. They sat down and began a discussion of the day ahead. Charlie and Viktor were going to a concert series in at a local park. Ginny was headed to the shop to clean up from the day before. Luna had work to do at the Quibbler, including finishing an article on the shop's re-opening. As the meal wrapped, Ginny brought the discussion around to the topic that everyone was thinking about.

"So, Viktor and Charlie. I want to talk about last night and make sure we are all comfortable. As we discussed, we need to keep communication open. First, I had an wonderful night with Viktor and I appreciate the chance for a bit of a change. Still, it was not the same as what I have with Luna, so you don't need to worry about me switching sides. But, I wouldn't be opposed to an occasional switch off now and then if everyone agrees, but I want to know what each of you thinks as well."

Charlie was the next to speak up. "I agree Ginny. Luna is amazing, but not the same as my Vik. But I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of variety on occasion. Truthfully, she is the best I've had as far as women."

Luna smiled. "Oh, I agree. I love Ginny, but anytime Vik wants to switch I'm open."

"Well, I'm in agreement as well. I enjoyed my time with Ginny much more than I anticipated." Viktor enthused.

"Ok then, so we are all comfortable with last night, but we are in love with our partners. On occasion we may play the other side, but as long as we keep it in the family we all understand?" Charlie asked.

The other three all nodded in consent as they finished breakfast.

After breakfast Charlie did the clean-up since both women were heading to work. Then he an Viktor headed out into Muggle London where they could enjoy a bit of freedom and more understanding than they received in the wizarding world.

Ginny spent most of the day and into early evening straightening and re-stocking the shop. Sales had gone so well that she prepared several orders to be sent out on Monday. She was in her early days as a business witch, but everything was going well. She returned home around seven and found Luna cooking. The guys hadn't returned home yet. She and Luna spent a pleasant evening home together before Ginny decided to turn in early due to her long day. Luna joined her and, feeling her love spooning against her, sent Ginny into a contented sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Joy and Sorrow

The next six months passed quickly as life settled into a pattern for the two couples. Viktor was back on the road for the new Quidditch season. He usually made it home once every couple of weeks and Charlie would occasionally get a couple of days off to visit him in between. The Quibbler was doing well and Luna found that her domestic happiness and regular sleep made her a better editor. Unfortunately, her father's health continued to deteriorate. Quality Quidditch Supplies was booming under Ginny's ownership. Her updates to the store layout and design added a modern touch. Business was going well enough that she hired two more employees. In addition, she changed the stock around, including more modern items and new offerings from suppliers around the globe. Along with his monthly profit payments, Ginny sent Liam regular updates and pictures of the shop. In return, he sent long letters detailing his travels. Ginny shared these letters with Luna and the guys and everyone admired the old man.

At home, the two couples grew closer and often made trips into Muggle London for outings. The Muggle world allowed them to be together with only an occasional person questioning Charlie and Vik when they cuddled at a train station or Luna and Ginny when they kissed in a restaurant. They also enjoyed time at home in the evenings with casual activities, reading or listening to music. Vik would often play his guitar when he was home and was getting quite good. There were occasional disagreements, but all of the members of what they were now acknowledging as their blended family were willing to talk things through and compromise as needed. They enjoyed time as individual couples, but also all together and Charlie wondered how he and Vik had ever managed to live in the large flat with just themselves. If Luna and Ginny went out in the evening the place seemed too empty. They continued with several switch nights a month, and found themselves increasingly comfortable with the added variety of occasional straight sex.

Everything was going well in London, but for Charlie and Ginny their main issue was with their family. They both attended Weasley dinners at the Burrow, or one of their siblings homes, usually several times a month. Both of them were missing their partners, but had agreed that the family wouldn't cope well with their coming out. So they kept the two sides of life separate. There were regular comments and outright questions about their dating lives, mostly from their mother. Charlie and Ginny became adept at deferring the questions, but they knew their mother was determined to get all her children married off.

One Saturday evening while Viktor was on the road, Ginny, Luna and Charlie were sitting in the living room when Mrs. Weasley called on the floo. Usually they had it locked, but unfortunately Ginny had forgotten. Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fireplace as Luna and Charlie played Gobstones and Ginny sat nearby with a pile of shop paperwork. Mrs. Weasley grinned as she saw Luna and she began rambling before anyone had time to respond.

"Luna! I didn't realize you were visiting Charlie and Ginny. Are you and Charlie dating? He never told me. Charlie, why didn't you tell me? I mean, of course Luna's a good bit younger than you, but we don't mind that. You must bring her to the next family dinner. We haven't seen her since the shop opening. Ooh, I am just so happy that you took our hints and decided to find yourself a good woman. Now, Ginny, when are you going to find yourself a man? Okay, I know, don't pressure. I really didn't call about this, but seeing Luna just got me excited. I was actually just calling to check in on you two. How are you handling sharing a flat? Are you okay in London? It's such a big place and I worry. I know, you tell me not to worry, but I'm your mother. Now, are you coming to Ron's house for Rosie's birthday lunch on Saturday? Ooh, I know, Charlie can bring Luna. You will come, won't you Luna?"

Finally Mrs. Weasley wound down and her two stunned children took a moment to respond.

"Hi mum, yes I'll be coming to Rosie's birthday of course. I'll bring Luna, if she wants." As he replied, Charlie turned to Luna with a questioning look.

"Sure Charlie, it will be good to see all the Weasleys."

"And of course I'm coming as well mum. And we are doing fine here in London. Like I've said, don't worry!" Ginny admonished.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, I try not to, but I can't help it. Someday you'll be a mum and you'll understand. Of course you need to find yourself a good man first. Okay, I know, I'll back off. It's good to see you both. I'll be going now. Have a good evening dears."

As the fireplace stopped swirling, Ginny let out an explosive sigh. "Someone remind me to lock the floo next time."

Charlie chuckled. "Well now, it looks like Luna is coming to Rosie's birthday. I didn't know what to tell mum. Not that she really allowed me time to say much. I figured though if I agreed, at least you will have Luna with you Ginny."

"Thanks Charlie. I understand. I guess I will have to be careful and not snog Luna in the middle of the party. Might be a bit of a giveaway. Luna, please do not wear anything too tight and distracting."

Both Charlie and Luna laughed. "Sure thing Ginny. I'm glad I got invited, even though your mum is completely mixed up. I like being with your family."

"Yes, that's the one issue with the secrecy about our partnerships. It would be so nice to have Vik and Luna both with us, but I'm afraid if we disclosed our status to the family we wouldn't be invited around at all." Charlie replied.

The three of them grew silent for a few minutes before Luna nudged Charlie and they resumed their game. Ginny went back to her paperwork and tried to forget about her mother's recent intrusion.

An hour later, Ginny was startled by a cheer from Luna. "Yay! I did it! I beat Charlie at Gobstones!" Then Luna stood up and began dancing around the room. Ginny laughed and marveled at Luna's antics. Then she looked at Charlie and saw him turning away with a blush. As he rose out of his seat, the tight jeans he was wearing made the bulge in his pants obvious and Ginny knew he was missing Viktor, who hadn't been home in two weeks.

"I'm done ladies. Great game Luna. I'm going to bed."

Ginny watched him leave and Luna came over to sit on her lap. "Ginny love, are you almost done with that paperwork?"

"I wish Luna. Unfortunately, I still have a bit more to do. There's a lot of import paperwork for my new product line that I'm bringing in from a broom manufacturer in India."

Luna pouted and Ginny had an idea. "Luna, I know you're randy and since I'm busy, do you want to go sleep with Charlie? You haven't been with him in weeks. I noticed he was enjoying your little dance. I think that was the reason he left the room so suddenly."

Luna kissed Ginny soundly before replying. "That sounds great Ginny. I really wish I could have you, but maybe Charlie does need me tonight. I'll go see him, but maybe we can plan a long shower for the morning?"

"Sounds wonderful Luna. Go take care of Charlie for me now."

Luna bounced off down the hallway as Ginny sighed and refocused on her work.

Luna reached Charlie's door and knocked. There was no answer except a groan and Luna was worried, so she opened the door. The sight that greeted her confirmed Ginny's concerns. Charlie was leaning up against his bed with his pants on the floor and his cock in hand. Luna crossed the room, grabbed Charlie and began kissing him. He responded at first, but then pulled away.

"Uh Luna, what are you doing here. I didn't want to be seen like this."

"Nonsense Charlie. Ginny sent me. She knew I was needed. I tried to get her to go to bed, but she has work to do. Viktor's not here and he gave consent already while he's gone, so stop grimacing and let's get on with it."

The last of Charlie's resistance melted and he began yanking Luna's clothes off her. As soon as he got her knickers down, Charlie pushed her back on the bed, plunged into her and began thrusting brutally. Unable to hold back, he came quickly with a small scream and sighed in relief. As he came down from his climax, Charlie looked over and saw Luna fingering herself. Disgusted with himself that he hadn't taken care of her first, Charlie pushed her hand back and went down on her. Minutes later Luna had her first climax of the evening and her scream reached the living room. The scream broke Ginny's concentration and she laughed. She had only sent Luna to Charlie ten minutes before and they hadn't even taken time to silence. Smiling, Ginny went down the hall and cast a silence spell on the door as she heard them starting up again. Ginny took a couple of minutes to bring herself under control and returned to her work.

The next morning Luna woke Ginny with a kiss. "Morning love. Time for that shower you promised me."

Ginny stretched and pulled Luna to her. "Mmm, good morning. You and Charlie sounded like you had a good time. I had to do the silence for you."

"Oh, oops Ginny, sorry. You were right. He needed me badly. When I got there he didn't even take time to get me fully undressed. He just did the bottom half and threw me on the bed. I never got a chance to cast the silence charm. He apologized after and took care of me quite well, but that first time was for him. I didn't mind. You know I like it rough."

"Oh yes, I know." Ginny said as she began to snog her lover. Luna melted into her for a few minutes before dragging Ginny to the shower. They spent a long time getting clean and pleasuring each other. Luna took care of Ginny several times in appreciation for her understanding. Finally, they settled down and left the shower. Ginny was running late and had to floo to the shop without eating, but it was well worth it to start the day with mind blowing shower sex.

The following Saturday, Charlie, Ginny and Luna floo'd to Ron and Hermione's house to celebrate Rosie's third birthday. Ron and Hermione had bought a reclaimed Death Eater property a couple of years after the war and had spent a year refurbishing it. The house was modest, but comfortable and was located not far from the Burrow on an acre of wooded land. When they arrived, most of the family was already there and the brothers quickly began harassing Charlie about his new girlfriend. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both gave Luna hugs and welcomed her as Hermione entered the garden with the birthday girl. Rosie was dressed in a poufy, soft green dress decorated with pink butterflies. Her auburn curls framed her porcelain face and made her resemble a doll. Ron looked over at his wife and daughter and beamed. Ginny looked at her brother and smiled. Family life had settled him. He and Hermione were still madly in love and it showed. With the birthday girl having arrived, the party began in earnest and the next few hours were spent pleasantly with plenty of good food, children under foot, babies being passed, and a birthday girl who was ecstatic with her many gifts.

By late afternoon, the family began to disperse and Charlie, Ginny and Luna apparated home. The visit with family had been good, but it was stressful to keep up the facade with everyone constantly questioning Charlie and Luna's relationship.

The following week brought Viktor home for a few days and Charlie's mood improved. Charlie told Viktor about his night with Luna and Viktor thanked Luna for taking care of Charlie for him. The couples had reached a comfortable agreement among themselves and there was little discussion any more about sleeping arrangements. Most times the couples kept to themselves, but if they chose to switch, everyone was understanding.

On Thursday, Ginny was at the shop when Luna's hare patronus bounded into the stock room, landed in front of Ginny and began speaking with Luna's voice. "Ginny. Please come. Please come home. Now." Ginny could tell something was wrong and immediately went to the front of the shop. She informed Leane and Matthew that she was leaving early due to a family emergency and asked them to lock up. Then she apparated herself back to the flat. She found Luna in the living room sobbing and ran to her, pulling Luna into her arms.

"Luna love, what is it?"

"Oh Ginny. Thanks for coming. It..it's dad. I got a visit at the Quibbler from a nurse from St. Xerxes. Dad was taking his usual afternoon nap and when they went to wake him, he had passed. He passed in his sleep."

Ginny was in shock and felt tears in her eyes. She had never known Xeno Lovegood well, but she ached for Luna. "Oh Luna, I'm so sorry." There was nothing else she could say, so Ginny just held Luna, rubbed her back and made small soothing noises.

An hour later Charlie arrived home from work just as Luna was getting under control. He rushed over to her and gave Ginny a searching look. Ginny gave Charlie the news for Luna and Charlie dropped to his knees and held Luna's hand as well.

Eventually Luna settled enough that Ginny felt she could talk. "Whatever you need Luna, I'm here. I don't know if you have any plans yet, but just let me know."

"I'm here as well Luna. We're all family now." Charlie reassured her.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Luna straightened herself up. "I guess I should start making plans. Daddy actually left detailed instructions. It was something he did several years ago when his mind first started slipping. He doesn't want much, but it will be good to have you with me. I have no other family now. Ginny, will you come with me to St. Xerxes?"

"Of course."

"And I'll send a fast owl to Vik with the news. Then, how about I order us some take-out from the Indian place we all love?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds great Charlie, thank you."

Charlie wrapped his arms around them both before Luna and Ginny apparated to the long term hospital where her dad had been living for over a year. The staff at St. Xerxes were wonderful and soon the immediate details were planned. Xeno would be cremated and then Luna would spread his ashes over a creek in a forest near their home. He hadn't wanted a memorial service, only an article in the Quibbler. Luna was ready to start writing the article that night, but Ginny persuaded her to take the night off and they apparated back home. The three of them spent a quiet night eating take-out and listening to Luna's crazy stories about her father. Talking seemed to help and the tension in her face let up a little bit. After good food and plenty of wine, Ginny eventually took Luna to bed and folded herself around her girlfriend. Ginny's presence allowed Luna to relax and finally sleep.

The next morning, Ginny and Luna woke late and were surprised when they found Viktor in the kitchen.

"Good morning lovelies. I just made it home." Vik said as he crossed the room to Luna and embraced her.

Luna sighed. "Thanks for coming Vik, but I didn't want you to mess up your schedule."

"Nonsense Luna. Anyway, we played last night and don't have another match for three days. I'll miss a few practices, but it's not a big deal. I told the team I had a family emergency."

"Really? What did they think?"

"Oh, our team manager didn't ask for details. He's figured out that Charlie and I are together so he probably figures it's Charlie's family since my parents are both gone now."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Thank you."

Viktor gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling away. "Now, since I'm home, anybody feel like some of my famous French toast?"

Both the women smiled as Charlie replied. "Dumb question Vik. I'll start the tea."

They ate their way slowly through the large breakfast Viktor had prepared. As they were finishing, Charlie asked what the Luna's plans for the day were.

"Well, I'm going to get showered and then I'll go to the Quibbler office. The house still has all my dad's gardens. I'm going to take some cuttings and also put together a bouquet. St. Xerxes will have the ashes ready at noon. After I pick them up, I'd like to go straight away to the creek and spread them. Ginny is going to come with me when I go back to St. Xerxes. Can you and Vik meet us after?"

"Of course. Shall we meet at the Quibbler at 12:30? Then you can show us the spot where we are going."

"Yes, that will work."

Luna left to shower while Charlie and Ginny cleaned up from breakfast. Then Ginny apparated with Luna to the Quibbler office that had once been Luna's childhood home. They made their way to the garden and Ginny stood back and waited as Luna weaved her way through the circuitous pathways that ran throughout the garden. Luna stopped at a large bush with strange shaped flowers in a variety of purple shades. She drew her wand and carefully took cuttings off the lower part of the bush. Looking up at Ginny, Luna smiled. "It's a snorkroot lacewing weigela. Very rare. Dad brought the cuttings for this bush back from Mongolia when I was two. It's his favorite and I'm going to plant some next to the creek." Then Luna continued on around the garden collecting flowers for a bouquet. With her arms full, Luna made her way back up the path to where Ginny waited. With a small sigh, Luna apparated to St. Xerxes and Ginny followed right behind.

When they arrived at the hospital, Ginny took the plants and guided Luna to the offices they had been to the previous day. The staff was quite kind and Luna finalized the last paperwork before taking the small bronze urn that contained the ashes. As she held it, Luna began to cry quietly and Ginny took her free arm and embraced her. They stood there for a couple of minutes with Ginny planting small kisses on Luna's forehead and smoothing her hair. Luna soon settled and they stood up to leave the office. Looking over, Ginny saw the matron smiling and knew that it was quite obvious that she was more than a friend. They made their way out of the hospital and then apparated back to the Quibbler office. It wasn't quite 12:30, but Charlie and Viktor were waiting. Luna decided to walk down to the creek and everyone followed. The distance wasn't far and soon they all stood in a beautiful spot where the creek spread out in calm shallows under a canopy of old trees. Luna said a few words and then opened the urn and let the ashes blow on the light breeze and settle on the water. Then she took the bouquet and began spreading the flowers on the water. With each flower she placed on the creek, Luna spoke of a memory of her father. Once all the flowers were placed and drifting on down the creek, Luna took the weigela cuttings and planted them a few feet back from the water. With the cuttings in place, Luna stood for a moment with Ginny, Viktor and Charlie around her and said "goodbye Daddy", before turning and leading them back out of the woods.

They returned home and Luna decided to take a nap since she wasn't hungry. The guys headed off to spend time together since Vik would be leaving again the next morning and Ginny settled down with a sandwich and a good book.

The next day Vik left and Luna went to her office to begin writing the tribute article for her father. Life returned to normal and within a few days Luna was almost back to her usual self and everyone settled back into a content routine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Challenges

A week after Xeno Lovegood's passing, Ginny and Luna were sitting in the living room one afternoon listening to the Bulgaria-France Quidditch match. This was a common occurrence, as they always tried to keep up with Viktor's career while he was gone. Charlie had a couple of days off and had taken the floo to France to attend the game and see Viktor. The match was hard fought and an hour and twenty minutes into the game the announcer began yelling "..and Krum takes off to the right. I think he sees the snitch! Lapasse follows him. Yes, it looks like they both see the snitch. Ooh, and Krum dives. He's reaching…I think, oh no Krum is hit..that was a nasty bludger blow. He's falling, no wait, he's leveled off and yes, yes, Krum has the snitch! Bulgaria takes the game 640-390. And it looks like Krum is hurting, he's landed but not standing. Looks like the medi-wizards have him. He's being levitated off the field, but he's still waving at the crowd." Ginny and Luna were leaned forward waiting for more news on Viktor, but the announcer signed off with nothing further. They looked at each other, concerned, but unable to do anything from home. Ginny switched the radio off as she and Luna waited for news from Charlie.

Almost two hours later, the floo began to swirl and Charlie appeared in the flames. Both women jumped forward, eager for news as Charlie began. "Hello. I know you all probably heard the game and are worried. Vik is going to be okay. He has a broken arm and some bruised ribs, but they are patching him up quickly. Had a bit of confusion when I went to see him, but we'll talk about that later. He's been ordered to take a week's rest, so I'll be bringing him home tomorrow as soon as he is released. He sends hugs to you both and says not to worry." As Charlie finished, the fire calmed and he disappeared. Ginny let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and reached to embrace Luna. They sat for a few minutes and then went on to bed.

Ginny woke the next morning and decided to let Luna sleep in. She had had a busy week and had been looking tired again, so Ginny carefully tiptoed out to the kitchen. It was still a bit early to make breakfast, so Ginny decided to make a lemon pie since it was a favorite of both Charlie and Viktor. Once the pie was baking, she made a simple breakfast and went to wake Luna. They ate a quiet breakfast, both wondering when the guys would be home. The pie finished and Ginny pulled it out shortly before leaving for the shop. Luna took her time and left for the Quibbler about an hour after Ginny.

The day was busy for both witches and they returned home at their usual time that evening and were thrilled to find Viktor and Charlie reclining in living room reading. They each went over to hug Viktor gently and welcome him home. Charlie put down his book and held out his arms as Ginny and Luna finished with Viktor and went to hug him as well. Then they sat down and waited for the details that Charlie hadn't been able to deliver via floo.

"So Viktor, how are you doing? Charlie said they patched you up well, but you don't look entirely well yet."

"Oh, I'm doing better. The bones have been mended and I've got a salve for the bruises. I'm still tender, but in a week I should be well enough to play. I'll miss one game, but that will give young Daskalov a chance to try to live up to the standard I've set. And it gives me time to come home. By the way, thanks for the pie. I smelled it the minute we arrived."

"Yes he did and he didn't even give me a chance to settle before he began demanding a piece. That was lunch by the way, two pieces of pie." Charlie smirked.

"So Viktor, with the last win, that puts Bulgaria on track for the finals, right?"

"Yes. We have three more games and if we win two of those we should go, as long as we don't lose more than 420 points combined between the matches. I think we'll do it, as long as Daskalov lives up to his potential."

"Excellent. So, if Bulgaria goes to the finals, will you be able to get three tickets for all of us to attend?"

"I don't see an issue with that Ginny."

Luna looked worried. "That's great Viktor, but if we all attend, won't that cause questions."

"Maybe, but we just won't bother to answer. The team already knows about Charlie. I'll just bring along a couple more friends and not volunteer any additional information."

"That brings up another topic that I wanted to discuss between all of us." Charlie began.

Ginny, Viktor and Luna all looked over at Charlie and wondered why he looked so worried.

"Vik, I haven't told you this yet, because I just wanted to get you home and settled first, but I had a problem getting to see you when they took you to the hospital after the match. I'm not a blood relation and nothing on your team paperwork lists me as next of kin so they didn't want to let me in. Aleksander was there and he bullied the staff enough that they gave in. I've thought about this a couple of times before, but your injury brings up something important. I know we are keeping our relationship to ourselves, but in case of emergencies, that's a problem. If you don't have an objection, the first thing I'm going to do when I get back to the reserve is to get my paperwork updated with you as my primary next of kin. Do you have an issue with that?"

Viktor got up from his seat and crossed to Charlie. He looked him in the eyes as he responded. "No Charlie, that's an excellent idea. I should do the same. I'm getting tired of hiding. I love you." Then he kissed Charlie deeply before returning to the couch.

Luna was the next to speak. "That's a good idea Charlie. I hadn't thought about that problem. With dad gone now I have no one listed as my next of kin. I need to take care of that. There's too much at stake with the Quibbler." Then she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, I guess now's a good time to talk. I think we have an unspoken agreement, but I need to make sure I am correct on where we are at with our relationship. I love you and I have for years. It may have taken a while, but I think we're settled. I know I don't want to ever be with anyone else. I know there is no way we can make ourselves legal with any kind of ceremony, but would you be okay with me changing all my legal paperwork to have you as my primary beneficiary?"

Ginny wiped away a few tears and went to sit on Luna's lap. "Of course Luna. And I am in complete agreement. As far as I'm concerned, you're my life partner. I'll do the same and contact my solicitor to get my papers in order." Then they began kissing and began to lose themselves in each other.

Charlie cleared his throat and brought Luna and Ginny back to the present. "I'm glad that we're in agreement with each of our partners, but we need to talk about the four of us as well. Ginny's my sister and knows that I adore her, but I am going to admit that I've fallen in love with Luna also. Not as in love as I am with Vik, but I'm happy and my preference is that the four of us stay together permanently. What do you all think?"

Everyone was silent for a minute until Luna pulled Ginny up off her lap and stood up. Taking Ginny by the hand, Luna then reached out and pulled Viktor off the couch. The three then crossed the room to Charlie and smiled down on him. Charlie stood and the four lovers embraced. "So we're agreed? We're a family? Good or bad?" "Agreed" "Agreed" "Agreed" "Agreed". They said nothing else for the next few minutes while they held each other in a large group hug, wonderfully content that what had been unofficial was now officially agreed.

They broke apart and each person returned to their seats and the conversation moved on to more mundane topics.

Later that evening, Viktor and Charlie lay in bed after an hour of gentle lovemaking. Charlie looked down and kissed Viktor. "Thank you for making me happy." Viktor just smiled.

Across the hall, Ginny and Luna lay panting for a few minutes before they curled up together. "So I guess this means we're kind of engaged." "Hmm yes, and thank you. I've never been happier."

Later that week each of the four partners visited their separate solicitors and had their medical directives and wills updated. Each listed their primary partner and then listed secondary partners as well. All four were successful in their fields and the solicitors agreed that updating the paperwork was a wise idea. They may have been a bit surprised by the pairings, but they remained professional and completed the changes as requested.

A week after his injury, Viktor returned to the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't quite as fast as usual, but he still ensured a Bulgarian victory in their next to last game. Another week went by and Bulgaria took a last hard fought victory, ensuring their place in the finals two weeks later in South Africa. Viktor returned home with three tickets for his partners and was greeted with a magnificent meal of roast duck. The champagne flowed and everyone was in high spirits. Viktor had five days home before he would need to leave for final practices in South Africa. He and Charlie spent as much time together as possible, although he did share and gave Ginny a night with Viktor as well.

Two days before Viktor was due to leave, Ginny came home and found the guys working on dinner, but no sign of Luna.

"Hi guys. Smells yummy in here. Is Luna home yet?"

"Yes, she didn't look well though. She went to her room. I asked her if she's be eating, but she didn't answer me."

Ginny frowned and headed down the hall to her bedroom to check on Luna. When she opened the door, she found Luna face down on the bed.

"Hi Luna love, I'm home. I heard you weren't feeling well. What is it?"

Luna looked up and Ginny saw she had been crying. She crossed to the bed and pulled Luna into her arms. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ginny. I've ruined everything."

Luna began crying again and Ginny held her, waiting for her to calm down. Luna gathered herself after a couple of minutes. "Ginny. I..I'm..I'm pregnant."

Ginny felt her stomach do several flips and took a moment to catch her breath. "What? Are you sure?"

Luna reached across the nightstand and pulled out a potion bottle. Ginny instantly recognized the potion. She'd taken a couple herself during pregnancy scares. "Oh! Well I guess you are. I assume it's Charlie's?"

"Of course. As much as I'd love to have your baby Ginny, we haven't figured out that level of magic yet. Remember the night when I beat him at Gobstones? Viktor was out of town and you had that pile of paperwork and sent me to him? Well, he never gave me a chance to cast the charm."

Ginny remembered back. "Of course, that was the night I had to silence the room because you didn't have a chance."

"I know. One time I slip up and look what happens. We've all been doing so well and now I'm afraid this will ruin everything."

Ginny looked at Luna and took a couple minutes before she replied. "Okay Luna, this is unplanned, but I'm happy. I don't know how the guys will take it. Actually, I think Charlie will probably be happy. He loves kids. Of course, it may take a while. I hope we can all stay together, but even if we can't I won't leave you. I've thought about having a family one day, but I figured it was out of the question. Would you mind raising the baby with me, even if it's just us?"

"No Ginny, of course not. I am hoping it won't be just us, but I can't expect too much."

"Well then, I guess we need to go have a talk with Charlie and Viktor. Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

Ginny gave Luna a brief kiss and took her to the bathroom to wash her face. Then Ginny took her hand and led Luna to the living room, where she settled Luna on a couch. Ginny then turned and went to the kitchen.

"Charlie, Viktor, can we put dinner on hold for a few minutes?"

Seeing the concerned look on Ginny's face, Viktor turned off his pots and covered them. "Sure Ginny, what's up?"

Ginny took hold of each of them and led them into the living room. Seeing Luna's puffy eyes and worried look, Charlie went over to her at once. "Luna, what's wrong. Are you sick? Something wrong at the Quibbler?"

Luna opened her mouth to try to speak, but all that came out was a small sob and Ginny decided to take over.

"Charlie, Viktor, maybe we should all sit." The guys did as instructed and Ginny continued. "There's no easy way to say this. Luna is not sick. She's pregnant. The baby is Charlie's of course."

The room was dead silent for ten seconds, then Charlie jumped out of his chair and let out a giant whoop of excitement. Then he turned to Viktor with a horrified look. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Vik."

Luna found her voice. "Yes, I'm sorry too, I've ruined everything."

Ginny looked at Viktor and he was just sitting, stunned. Then he did an amazing thing. He got up out of his seat and went over to sit down next to Luna as he drew her into his arms. "Luna, Charlie, Ginny. It's okay. A shock definitely, but I'm okay. I know Charlie's happy, he's great with kids. I know he was resigned to only being an uncle, but I'm happy he's going to have the one thing I can't give him."

Luna looked up and wiped her face. "So no one is angry? What is going to happen to all of us? I mean Ginny has agreed to stay with me, but I don't know how Charlie and Viktor feel."

"Well I want my child! As far as I'm concerned, we remain a family. Our child will have four parents to love them. We just have to make sure we don't spoil him or her too much between all of us. What does everyone else think?"

Luna smiled for the first time that evening and Viktor lifted her off the couch as he crossed the room to Charlie, who pulled Ginny up out of her chair. They embraced and stayed holding each other until Luna's small sobs quieted. Then they pulled apart and went to finish preparing dinner.

As they ate, Charlie brought up the question that he had been wondering since the announcement. "So Luna, when exactly did this happen?"

"Remember the night I beat you at Gobstones?"

A look of recognition crossed Charlie's face. "Oh, that makes sense. I was missing Vik so bad and then you did your little victory dance I about lost it. By the time you came to me, I didn't give you a chance to cast anything. This is definitely my fault."

"Well, I seem to remember enjoying the night myself. I mean it does take two." Luna smirked.

Viktor laughed and Ginny was happy to see that her family was adjusting to the news.

Charlie spoke up again. "So I guess the next thing we need to discuss is our living situation. Do we want to stay here in the flat? We can always move the exercise equipment out of the third bedroom. Or do you think we should look at getting a family home?"

Everyone contemplated for a few minutes and it was Viktor who replied first. "I think now that we are all committed to each other, we should look at getting a place for all of us, especially if the family is going to be growing."

Charlie smiled. "Sounds like you may be thinking down the road Vik. Planning on more kids?'

Viktor laughed. "Let's start with this one and see how we do."

Ginny and Luna both smiled and they all agreed to start looking at houses after they returned from the championship. With everyone accepting of the situation and moving forward, the tension in the room settled and everyone began to eat in earnest.

Later that evening, they were all settled back in the living room. Charlie was lying on the couch with his head in Viktor's lap. Luna was sitting in a chair with Ginny on the floor in front of her, leaning against Luna's legs. They were discussing plans for the next day, when Luna was going to go to the doctor for her first prenatal checkup. They'd agreed that Charlie would go as the father and Viktor and Ginny would play the supportive in-laws. As these details were finalized, Ginny felt it was finally time to bring up a major topic that had been worrying her.

"Okay, so we've come to an agreement between us now, but there is something else we need to think about. What do we tell our family Charlie? They already think you and Luna are dating. We can't hide the pregnancy and you know mum is going to go ballistic and immediately insist on a wedding. That's what she did when Hermione got pregnant."

Charlie sighed. "I know. Here is what I think. Let me know if you all agree. After the championship, I think we all need to go to the next family dinner together. We'll go with the story that Luna is my girlfriend and Vik is your boyfriend. That way we can at least have all the family together. Then I'll deliver the news about the baby. The next part will be difficult. When mum insists on a wedding, I'll inform her that Luna and I are going to seek a non-conventional union and there won't be a wedding, but we will be living together and raising our child. What do you think?"

Ginny's eyes were huge. "Well, the story may work, but let's start practicing our defensive spells before we go."

Viktor laughed and replied. "It works for me, I'd like to be a part of the family, even if we can't be true with them."

"Luna? Your thoughts?"

"Yes, I suppose that will work. I wish we could be honest, but I think they will accept your story a lot easier than they would the truth."

They continued discussing small details as the night wound down when Viktor paused and seemed to be thinking hard.

"Knut for your thoughts Vik."

"Oh. I was just thinking, trying to decide if I should tell the team. I'm not sure."

"What would you tell them Vik? 'My boyfriend's sister's girlfriend is pregnant with my boyfriend's baby and we are all going to raise it together.' I know your mates are accepting of us, but how well would that go?"

"Hmm, yes, maybe I'll just keep this private."

With that, everyone decided to call it a night and each couple retreated to their separate bedrooms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Quidditch and Deception

The next day they all made a morning trip to St. Mungo's. Arriving early, they had little wait time before they were ushered back to an exam room. The Healer was initially confused on why all four of them were present, but seemed to accept the story of Viktor and Ginny being in-laws along for moral support. St. Mungo's saw enough strangeness that it took a lot to surprise the Healers. The exam did not take long and the Healer happily confirmed Luna's pregnancy. With the news official, the foursome began to celebrate and completely forgot themselves as Charlie grabbed Viktor and Ginny kissed Luna. The Healer looked a bit shocked, but then shrugged her shoulders and escorted them out of the room.

Ginny wanted to stay with Luna the rest of the day, but she needed to get back to the shop. Luna reassured her as she made her own way to the Quibbler. Charlie spent the rest of the morning with Viktor, before returning to work that afternoon.

The following day, Viktor left to go to South Africa for his final practices before the championship. The rest of the family began their own preparations for their trip the following week. Viktor had arranged VIP tickets and accommodations for one evening and everyone eagerly awaited the match. The eve of the championship match soon arrived and Charlie, Luna and Ginny began their multi-leg journey. They took the floo to the Ministry, where a special floo connection had been established with South Africa. They lined up and soon began the second, much longer floo journey 9000 kilometers south. They arrived in a busy receiving hall where their VIP tickets got them an immediate escort that side-along apparated them to their tent. The championship was set up on a large piece of savannah with acres of tents surrounding the pitch. The tent that Viktor had secured them was a deluxe studio style apartment with two queen beds, a bathroom, sitting area and kitchenette. Viktor had wanted to be there to greet them, but they understood he had a lot to do to prepare for the match. Once they had their bags stowed, they decided to wander around and take in the sights. Luna soon separated from Ginny and Charlie, as she was using the occasion to do a story for the Quibbler. They met up again in the evening for a dinner under the stars. In their wanderings, Charlie and Ginny had located a large selection of food vendors and had purchased a variety of local foods to sample. Luna's appetite was already increasing and she quickly dove into the food. They talked about everything they had seen, with Luna particularly excited with details for her article. The night also favored them with a brief meteor shower before they all turned in for the night.

The next day dawned clear and hot. The tent had a cooling charm on it, but outside was another matter. As they made their way to the pitch for the match, Charlie found a vendor who was selling cooling hats with billboards. The hats had a wide brim to block the sun like a normal hat, but also had a cooling charm that provided a downward envelope of cool air that encased the body of the wearer. Charlie picked hats with a Bulgarian billboard that flashed on and off in the colors of the Bulgarian team. He bought four, saving one for Viktor as a souvenir and then handing the other two to Ginny and Luna. They were much more comfortable with the hats and made their way to the pitch and the long climb up to the their VIP seats near the center of the pitch. An hour after they were seated, the match began and all three of them began to cheer and shout themselves hoarse. The teams were well matched, but Spain didn't stand a chance when Viktor spotted the snitch forty minutes into the match. He caught it quickly and Bulgaria took the cup again with a final score of 310-150.

Charlie, Ginny and Luna made their way out of the stands and were trying to figure out how to go find Viktor when a teenage boy wearing a Bulgarian uniform found them. "You! The redhead. You are Viktor's friend?"

"Yes, as are these ladies."

"Very good, come with me."

They followed the boy a fair distance behind the pitch to a large tent, where he passed them through the entrance and then left. As their eyes adjusted to the interior lights, they realized that they were in the Bulgarian team tent and the place was going wild. Viktor saw them and ran over and hugged Charlie. Then, he made a point of hugging Ginny and Luna as well. He gave them a quick wink as he turned back around and dragged them into the party.

The party lasted many hours with copious amounts of food and drink. The press came and did a round of interviews and pictures. Viktor made sure that Luna was included in the press group as well and got everything she needed for the Quibbler. As midnight approached, everyone began dispersing. Charlie took Viktor and apparated him straight back to the tent for their own celebration, while Ginny and Luna walked back. When they arrived, Ginny and Luna lay down on the picnic blanket to watch the stars. A while later, Charlie poked his head out of the tent and told them it was okay to come to bed. The next day they all woke early and Charlie, Ginny and Luna left in one of the first scheduled floos. Viktor would return home the next day after additional press coverage and meetings with dignitaries.

Once Viktor was home, life again settled into a routine. Luna was still concerned about the effect that her pregnancy would have on their unique family, but her fears were laid to rest in the weeks following as they all remained close. Two weeks after the championship, they decided it was time to start looking at buying a family home. They all sat down and reviewed their financial status. Ginny had the least to offer due to her recent purchase of the shop, but everyone else assured her that they didn't care. Truthfully, between them all they were quite well off and had a nice sized budget for a house. They all decided they wanted to stay fairly close to London, but preferably near other magical families. They didn't mind mixing with Muggles some, but they wanted their child to be exposed to both worlds. They started with a couple of houses south of the city, but nothing seemed right and they put the search on hold for a few days as another matter took their attention.

Two weeks after the championship, the Weasleys had a family dinner planned. There was no special occasion, except that Mrs. Weasley hadn't seen all her family together in almost two months and insisted that it had been too long. The dinner was happening at the Burrow and attendance by all family was expected. Charlie realized that with Luna now seven weeks pregnant and glowing that it was time to put their act into motion. All four of the players rehearsed their stories at lunch on the day of the dinner and were relatively confident they could pull it off. When the time finally arrived, they all looked at each other and took a deep breath as first Charlie and Luna floo'd to the Burrow and then Viktor and Ginny followed a minute after.

As Charlie stepped out of the fire holding Luna's hand, Mrs. Weasley came running over to hug them. Just before she got to them she stopped and looked at Luna. Then Mrs. Weasley stopped and looked at Luna intently. She was about to speak when Viktor and Ginny arrived right behind them. Mrs. Weasley was momentarily caught off guard, as Ginny hadn't told her mother that she was bringing a date. Charlie used the interruption to pull Luna out of the house and to the garden where most of the family had already gathered.

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley took a moment to look at her daughter before responding. "Ginny! I've missed you. And you brought Viktor with you? Are you two together?"

"Yes mum."

"Oh, how nice. I'm glad you are taking our advice and settling down. You and Viktor have so much in common, I mean with Quidditch and all. Come Viktor, welcome to our home. Let's go out to the garden and you can meet the family. I think I also need to have a bit of a talk with Charlie and Luna."

Ginny took Viktor's hand and he squeezed hers encouragingly as they exited to the garden. Mrs. Weasley had gone out ahead of them and they were just in time to see her accost Charlie and Luna.

"Charles Weasley! You ducked out on me once, you are not getting away from me again. I have eyes. Do you have anything you want to tell us?"

Mrs. Weasley's outburst caused everyone else to stop talking and turn to Charlie.

"Yes mum, I do have an announcement. As your keen eye has already discerned, Luna is pregnant."

Several cheers went up from around the garden, while others began murmuring and Mr. Weasley stepped over to his wife's side.

"Well Charlie, you know we would prefer that you had done things in the proper order, but we love all our grandchildren. Now, when is the wedding?"

"Yes, when?" Mrs. Weasley glared and demanded.

"Actually mum, dad, we aren't planning on marrying right away. This wasn't planned and we aren't really ready to formalize our relationship. We're still together and working on it and we plan on raising our child together, but that doesn't mean we have to get married."

The entire garden was silent as Mr. Weasley gaped at his second son. Finally, Mrs. Weasley found her voice. "What? No! Charles Weasley you are going to do the right thing and marry that girl. You are thirty years old, you should know better. I..I..I just can't believe this."

Luna spoke up before Mrs. Weasley could continue. "Actually Mrs. Weasley, I like Charlie well enough, but I'm not ready to marry him. I'm happy he has agreed to be part of our child's life though."

With that, the entire garden grew silent and Charlie guided Luna down the table to sit between Percy and George. As Charlie took a seat, George raise an eyebrow at him and let out a low whistle as he smirked at his brother. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still stood at the other end of the table, not moving or talking.

Ginny decided it was time to divert attention. "Come Viktor, why don't we sit by Ron and Hermione."

Everyone then turned and noticed Ginny's guest as they went to take their seats. Ron was the first to speak. "Viktor! Um, hi. So you're here with Ginny?"

"Yes, Ron." Viktor said as he put an hand on Ginny's back and guided her to a seat by Ron and across from Charlie and Luna.

Mr. Weasley finally spoke. "Well Molly, I'm hungry. Are we eating?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course Arthur" she replied as she waved her wand and began bringing dishes out through the kitchen window.

The rest of meal passed with tension, but gradually the mood improved as everyone settled into Charlie and Luna's news. Mrs. Weasley didn't talk to them at all and ate little as she stared at them down the length of the table. Charlie made a point of ignoring his mother and Luna had returned to her usual dreamy self. Viktor, Ron and Ginny were deep in a Quidditch discussion as they finished dessert when Ginny saw Hermione giving her a strange look and a quick jerk of her head toward the Burrow. Realizing that Hermione wanted to talk to her, Ginny excused herself and the two women left to go inside.

As they reached the kitchen, Hermione cast a quick privacy spell and gave Ginny a firm look. "Ok Ginny, what is going on. Something doesn't seem quite right here."

"What Hermione? I'm a bit upset with mum's reaction to Charlie and Luna's news, but she will have to come around eventually if she wants to welcome her grandchild. And yes, I knew before we arrived. Luna has been spending a lot of time at the flat."

"Oh, I figured you knew, but there is something else. You and Viktor seem well paired, but still something doesn't seem right. Are the two of you doing well together? You didn't just bring an old boyfriend to keep mum happy, did you?"

"Really Hermione. It sounds like you're brewing up a conspiracy theory."

"I am not. There is something else going on. I've known you for almost fourteen years. You know you can talk to me. That's why I cast the privacy charm."

Ginny looked at her friend and felt her resolve begin to weaken. Taking a deep breath, she finally said the only thing she could. "Sorry Hermione, now is just not the time."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but seemed satisfied with the near confession that something was going on, but Ginny wasn't at a point to divulge her secrets yet. "Ok Ginny, well you know I am always here if you want to talk." She gave Ginny a hug and felt the tension in her, but could do nothing else. Hermione waved her wand, dissolved the privacy charm and they rejoined the family.

When Ginny reached the garden, she saw that Luna was looking tired and decided it was time to go. She leaned over and whispered in Viktor's ear and he stood up to announce their departure. "Well everyone, Ginny and I need to be going. Thank you for a lovely dinner Mrs. Weasley. I appreciate everyone welcoming me." With that, they went inside and floo'd back to the flat. A few minutes later, Charlie and Luna joined them as well.

Charlie immediately crossed the living room and opened the bar. Pulling out a bottle of fire whisky, he didn't even bother with a glass as he downed a large gulp. "Damn that was hard. I knew mum was going to pitch it, but that was worse than I expected."

Ginny took Luna's hand and pulled her onto the couch as she let out a deep sigh. "I think we did fairly well with our act. Most of the family seemed convinced. Hermione wasn't though. That woman is entirely too perceptive."

Viktor took the fire whisky from Charlie and downed some before replying. "I think Hermione knows you and I both too well Ginny. I tried to play the happy boyfriend, but I don't think I did enough."

"That's right Viktor, I forgot. You and Hermione were together once. Were you ever serious?"

"Not really, we were still young. I was 18 and she just turned 16. She spent a couple weeks with me in Bulgaria the summer after the Triwizard tournament. I had fun with her, but we never went quite all the way. We kept in touch after, but that was around the time I finally admitted to myself that girls weren't my preference. I've sent her and Ron tickets a few times. They're good together and I'm happy for them. I hadn't talked to her for a couple of months when we met at the shop opening."

"Hmm, interesting. I hadn't realized the two of you kept in touch that much. Maybe I shouldn't have sat us next to her and Ron. But, anyway, what's done is done. We'll just have to wait for the fallout now."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Confessions

The following week the two couples ramped up their house search. Dinner at the Burrow had been difficult, but had actually helped to pull them closer as they all leanad on each other while they hid their secrets from everyone else. They were growing together as a family daily and were ready to move to a permanent home for all of them. Viktor was between seasons and Charlie, Ginny and Luna all took time off for several afternoons to allow time to house hunt. Finally, on a Thursday afternoon, they found a place that excited all of them. The house was a classic English country manor originally built 110 years previous with several additions and numerous renovations since. It was a sprawling affair with three floors. The lower floor included a country kitchen, parlor, living room, dining room, library and a small maid's room and bath. The second floor offered three large bedrooms and two baths with an open space between all the rooms. A central stairway made from black poplar connected all three floors. The third level was tucked under the eaves and divided into two sides, each of which housed a modest bedroom with en-suite bathroom. It was located on an acre of land in Chippenstead Downs, south of London. The property was level and lightly wooded in an area where a number of magical families were mixed sparsely through the wooded countryside with a Muggle village nearby as well. The price was well within their budget and they quickly put an offer on the house. On Friday afternoon, Viktor was home when their broker called on floo and advised that the house was theirs as soon as the paperwork was finalized. Viktor quickly sent a patronus to his three partners and they all left work early and joined him at the flat before leaving together for the broker's office. Shortly before four, they officially became property owners and left the office to celebrate.

Viktor directed them to an eastern European restaurant on the west side of the city that served a mix of Bulgarian, Russian, Romanian and Czech cuisine. He and Charlie ordered in Bulgarian and the restaurant proprietor was beside himself when he found out that Viktor Krum was in his restaurant. They spent a pleasant evening eating, drinking and celebrating their new house. By the end of the night, Luna was the only one sober due to her pregnancy and she helped her three partners back to the flat. As Charlie and Viktor made their way to their bedroom, Luna dragged Ginny into their room and began snogging her immediately. Ginny was comfortably intoxicated, but Luna's urgency sobered her a bit as she immediately responded to her partner.

"Wow Luna, you are on fire tonight. Talk about hot."

"Gods Ginny, you have no idea. It must be my hormones. I need to you so badly."

Ginny began undressing her lover, planting kisses as she went. When she reached Luna's breasts, Luna whined at Ginny's touch.

"Wow, you really are sensitive. I didn't think that happened until later in the pregnancy."

"Don't know, don't care. Please Ginny, no more foreplay, just make love to me."

Ginny smiled and quickly finished undressing Luna and herself. Then she lay Luna on the bed and positioned herself under Luna in a 69. Ginny began to lick Luna and felt Luna start teasing her as well. Knowing Luna's need, Ginny didn't waste time and began working Luna's clit while also taking several fingers and stroking Luna inside. Luna came quickly and continued to suck on Ginny as she buckled underneath her lover. Ginny was close to cumming when sounds from across the hall invaded.

"Oh fuck Vik, harder! Ream me! Merlin yes!"

"Oh hell yes, open your ass for me! Ahhh, cum..cumming. Oh my Charliiiieee!"

The sound of her brother and Viktor sent Ginny over the edge as she came on Luna's face. She lay panting for a few minutes before turning around to snog Luna. Luna broke away for a minute as groans started again from across the hall.

"Wow, I knew the guys were pissed. They forgot the privacy charm. I don't mind though, it's turning me on. What about you Ginny?"

"Gods Luna, I hate to admit it since I just listened to my brother get shagged, but yes, it's quite arousing. And from the look of your nipples you are ready to go again."

"Oh yes Ginny, but I need to confess something."

"Yes?"

"Right now I want to switch. I want to try both ways in one night. I've never done that before. But, I don't want to do anything you don't want."

"Ooh, that does sound interesting. Why don't we see if the guys are at a good point for us to intrude."

Luna grinned and jumped out of the bed. "I'll go and see if they want to. If I don't come back, then Viktor will be coming over instead."

Ginny groaned at the idea and began to finger herself as she watched Luna's perfect bum walk out of the room.

Luna reached the guys door and heard nothing from inside, so she knocked. "Viktor! Charlie! Can I come in?"

A mumbled assent answered Luna and she opened the door. The two men were twisted around each other on the bed, with Charlie's muscled back visible on top. Luna groaned. She needed him so bad. "Viktor, Charlie, we were wondering if you want to switch now. I know we've never done a middle of the night switch, but Ginny and I want to try. My hormones are going crazy right now and I can't drink anything to dull myself."

Viktor looked up at Luna and saw the hunger in her eyes. He gave Charlie a look and Charlie smiled back at him. With Charlie in agreement, Viktor gave him a deep kiss and climbed out of the bed. He crossed the room and couldn't help himself as he passed the gorgeous, naked blonde. He took Luna in his arms and snogged her deeply, while running his hands across her ass. His partial erection immediately came to full attention and he groaned. Luna pulled away and smiled at him. "Go Viktor! Ginny will take care of that for you." Then Luna crossed the room and let Charlie pull her down on the bed. Charlie began to massage her breasts, but stopped when he saw a hint of pain in Luna's eyes.

"It's okay Charlie, you just have to be a bit more tender. I told you my hormones are doing crazy things to me. I never knew just how much pregnancy changes woman. I need you desperately, but Ginny gave me my first release, so can we go a bit slower?"

Charlie smiled and put his hand on her belly. She wasn't showing yet, but the thought that she carried his child and the changes it was making in her was highly erotic. He slowed himself down and began to lavish gentle kisses all over Luna while she took him in hand and worked him up to full hardness. He then entered her slowly and marveled at how wet she was from her first go with Ginny. Then he began to set a gentle, but insistent rhythm that lasted much longer than they had ever gone before. When Luna finally came, it was sudden and powerful. She clamped down tight on him and sent Charlie shooting off inside her.

Across the hall, Viktor had reached Ginny and found her with eyes closed and bucking against her hand. He tiptoed over silently and crawled up on top of her. Ginny opened her eyes briefly, until Viktor told her to close them again. He hovered over her for a few minutes, suckling her breasts while she pumped his cock. Ginny was oddly turned on by the fact that his cock was already coated in fluids from his earlier rounds with Charlie. Then Viktor pulled her hand back as he moved up to her mouth and drove his tongue into her. As they snogged, he plunged his aching erection deep into her in one unexpected movement. Ginny's eyes were still closed and the shock of his sudden entrance sent her into an immediate orgasm. She tried screaming, but Viktor kept sucking on her mouth and the scream died before it started. She was writhing underneath Viktor as he kept pumping into her without ceasing to allow her to come down from her climax. The feeling was painful, but incredible as his pounding kept extending her climax much longer than usual. As Viktor felt himself about to go, he reached between them and tweaked her clit. Then he shot his load and Ginny yanked her mouth off his as she threw her head back with a glass shattering howl. It took many minutes before she finally came down from her high and her muscles finally released to allow Viktor to slip out. Viktor was completely spent and didn't even bother to move as they fell asleep immediately.

Viktor awoke the next morning, a bit bleary from the alcohol, but also wonderfully satisfied from an amazing night of lovemaking. He ran his hands down Ginny and she awoke with a smile. Feeling his morning wood stiffen against her, Ginny pushed him away. "Last night was amazing Viktor. Now you go find Charlie and get him to take care of that in your shower and send Luna to me."

Viktor smiled, kissed her once more with a groan and left the room. A few minutes later, Luna appeared and dragged Ginny to the shower. They spent a good while satisfying Luna's continued hunger before finally washing and getting dressed. They had taken so long that Ginny was late on arriving at the shop. Thankfully, Leana was already there and had the place ready to open. On seeing her boss walk in the door, Leana smiled. "Good morning Ginny. Looks like you had a good night."

Ginny looked at Leana and saw her knowing look. The two women had become friends and Ginny appreciated the older woman's knowledge and assistance around the shop. "Um, yes, it was a good night Leana, but am I that obvious?"

Leana laughed. "I've got a couple decades experience on you. I just know the look of a woman who has been well shagged."

Ginny groaned. "Maybe I'll go in the back for a while and try to calm down and appear more professional."

"Whatever. I don't mind. You're a lucky woman and whoever your man is is lucky as well."

Ginny decided not to comment as she thought to herself 'If only Leana knew.'

The following weekend the foursome began packing the flat in preparation for their move the following week. They didn't have near enough furniture for the new house, but had decided to move in with what they had and gradually furnish the house over time. On Saturday afternoon, as Ginny stood in the hall using her wand to move boxes, someone knocked on the door. Temporarily shocked, Ginny faltered and allowed the box to fall. Charlie and Viktor came out of the living room and Luna poked her head out of the bedroom. They all looked puzzled and a bit concerned. Due to their secrecy, the couples never had outside visitors and wondered who was calling. Ginny was the closest, and made her way to the door. She cast a quick transparency spell and saw Hermione waiting, tapping her foot.

"Um, it's Hermione. What do I do?"

Charlie arrived behind her. "Better let her in. Pissing off Hermione is not wise."

Ginny nodded and opened the door. "Oh, hello Hermione. This is a bit of a surprise. Um, please come in and um, excuse the mess."

Hermione entered and looked around at the boxes strewn in the hallway. "Hello Ginny, hi Charlie. I decided I needed to come talk to you, but obviously you are busy. It looks like you're moving?"

Then a small crash and a muttered curse echoed down the hall from the living room.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Viktor! Is that you?"

Viktor stepped out of the living room and gave Hermione a brief smile. Ginny realized that they were about to be found out and decided they should at least do things on their terms. She glanced at Charlie and motioned to Hermione with a tip of her head while also raising an eyebrow. Charlie understood her question and nodded with a small sigh.

Ginny steeled herself and decided to take control of the situation. "Okay Hermione, I guess we need to talk. Let's go in the living room." "Luna! You might as well come out."

They entered the living room and Viktor waved his wand to clear the seats. Luna stepped in just behind Charlie and they all sat down. Hermione looked around at the four of them and was momentarily speechless, allowing Ginny a chance to begin explaining.

"Alright Hermione, you were right when we talked at the Burrow. We haven't been completely honest. I'm going to explain, but I ask that you let each of us talk before you question us. Also, I have to ask for your promise to keep this between us for now. Agreed?"

"Ginny! That's a lot to ask. Do you want me to lie to my husband, your brother?"

"Well, not lie. Just withhold. For a while. I guess we'll need to work on a long term solution, but can you please agree for now?"

"Okay fine. I agree. And I'll keep quiet while you all explain. I don't know what exactly is going on, but I am fairly certain that I'm probably not prepared. Anyway, go ahead."

Ginny turned to her partners. "How do we want to do this? Who wants to go first?"

"You start Ginny, then we'll each add our parts as needed."

Ginny turned back to Hermione. "Well, as you see, the four of us are all sharing the flat. You knew of course that Charlie and I were both here and you probably assumed Luna was here, or at least a frequent visitor, but I don't think you knew Viktor was here." Ginny paused and looked at her brother.

"Yes, the flat was actually mine and Viktor's first Hermione. We moved in about eight months before Ginny's accident. Viktor and I have been together for almost three years now. I can see you are shocked. The answer is yes, we are gay, or mostly gay. Some would call us bisexual, but I'm not fond of labels. I just know who I love. Like I explained to Ginny when she first moved in, I am about 80/20. Viktor is somewhere around there as well. We both enjoy women on occasion, but we are in love with each other. I kept my secret hidden until Ginny unexpectedly found Viktor and I together when she came to visit about a year ago. Now I'll let her continue."

Ginny looked at Hermione and saw she was stunned and a bit pale. "Luna love, can you get Hermione some wine please. I think she needs it. Now, for the next part of our story. So, I found out about Viktor and Charlie, but accepted it and moved in. They had plenty of space here and I was being smothered at home. The three of us settled in amazingly well together and I got to know Viktor and developed a friendship with him. About two weeks after I moved in, his new season started, leaving Charlie and I here together, although Charlie traveled for work quite a bit. During that time, I bought my shop and began rebuilding my life. Around the same time, I reunited with Luna and our relationship blossomed again. Although I hadn't told Charlie, the reason I was able to accept him and Viktor, is that I am also bisexual, if you want to call it that. I mainly prefer women, but also like some occasional variety. Luna and I had been in an on and off relationship due to my traveling with Quidditch, but once I settled we were able to focus on our relationship. Luna became a regular guest at the flat and she fit in well. When Charlie realized that Luna's house had been turned into a giant printing operation, he and Viktor offered for her to move in permanent, which she did about ten months ago. I'll let her and Viktor talk now."

Viktor spoke up first. "When Luna first moved in, we decided it was going to be on a trial basis, just to see how it worked. It became quite obvious within a month that we are all compatible and living together was quite comfortable. The only issue we had was the fact that all four of us have some attraction to the opposite sex. For me, I had been attracted to Ginny from the time she moved in, but thought she was off limits as Charlie's sister. Once Luna moved in, I saw that Charlie was attracted to her. We had a number of incidents during those first months that caused a bit tension in our household. Finally, we all sat down and confessed our feelings. As we did, we came to a mutual agreement that we'd all like to try an occasional switch up. So I spent a night with Ginny and Luna spent a night with Charlie and then the next morning we returned to our own rooms, cleaned up and showered with our own partners. The first night was wonderful, but a bit awkward. We talked a lot afterward and worked through our feelings. Since then we have switched up a number of times and it's now an accepted fact of our partnership. Besides the sex, we've been through a lot together and we are genuinely all in love. The love that Charlie and I have is different from what I feel for Ginny and Luna, but I do love them as well." As Viktor finished, Charlie moved over next to him and kissed him deeply.

Luna spoke up next. "So, now my turn. You need to know Hermione that I have loved Ginny for years, but the past year has been amazing as we have finally been able to pursue our relationship. The added aspect of growing to love Charlie and Viktor was a surprise. I fought it for a while, but once we all voiced our feelings and started switching, it suddenly felt like everything fell into place. I spend most my nights with Ginny, but three of four times a month I will spend time with Charlie. Which is how I ended up pregnant. I won't give you all the details, but Viktor was on the road and Ginny was busy. Charlie was missing Viktor badly and neither of us took the time to even cast a silence charm. We slipped up one time and that was all it took. I was quite upset when I found out, but all my partners were amazingly supportive and we are all going to raise this child together. He or she will have four loving parents. That is also why we are packing. Earlier this week we finalized the paperwork and bought a house south of the city where we can all live as a family. And we have discussed the potential of future children. We're going to wait a while, but we are all open to having more."

With the four partners having all spoken, they turned and smiled at Hermione, waiting for her response. Hermione refilled her wine glass before taking a deep breath. "WOW. I said I probably wasn't prepared and I definitely wasn't. I guess this explains a few things. I knew when I saw Viktor at the Burrow that something didn't seem right between him and Ginny, Viktor just seemed way too tense. You all did well with the act, but I know both of you too well. Now this puts me in a predicament. I can understand why you have kept this a secret, but now that I know, what do I do? Plus, you are bringing a child into this. As upset as mum and dad Weasley are, they are going to want to be part of their grandchild's life and you won't be able to keep them away. I do have a question, curiosity mostly."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Um, well, okay, I was just wondering, um, no, never mind."

"I bet I can guess. You're wondering if we ever go at it all four of us? The answer most definitely is no! We may like variety, but we have boundaries. We all have some attraction to the opposite sex, but we would never go out and meet somebody random and bring them in and we aren't doing any weird multiples shite. Sex is one on one only. We're committed, even if the arrangement is a bit unusual."

Hermione seemed to be finished, so Ginny spoke again. "Can you give us a couple of weeks Hermione? Let us finish the move, discuss this among ourselves and decide how to move forward."

"Alright, I can do that. Two weeks. It won't be easy, but I care about you and I understand. You all, all four of you are in love? I mean, I guess I understand that Charlie and Viktor are more in love with each other than with Ginny and Luna and vice versa, but I guess it's just hard to comprehend."

"Yes, Hermione we are all in love. Love just isn't black and white. There's a lot more complexity to it."

Hermione finished her second glass of wine and stood up. "Well, thank you all for being honest. I'll keep quiet for a couple of weeks." Then she reached out to Ginny and hugged her. Unable to hold back, a few tears slid down Hermione's cheeks. Charlie handed her a tissue and then everyone else gave her a hug before she left the flat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Moving In

The following Tuesday, the couples took possession of their new house and began moving in. Magical moving was much easier than the way Muggles were forced to go about it and the whole process was done in less than a day. They then spent the rest of the day unpacking and making lists of must do repairs and want to do renovations. Everyone then pitched in to prepare their first meal in their new home. Charlie even helped by making a salad. The following day everyone but Viktor went back to work and everyday life continued.

Viktor spent the rest of the week working his way through the must do repairs. At one point on Thursday he was having a difficult time with reinstating anti slip charms in the bathrooms and sent an owl to Hermione asking for advice. The owl returned several hours later carrying a small book with several pages marked in it. The book also had a number of additional household spells and charms that Viktor began practicing and utilizing. As Viktor worked around the house during the day, his partners made a point of setting schedules so that they could also contribute at home. Ginny opened the shop at 9 each morning and would floo there between 8 and 8:30. She would then lock up the shop at 5 and be home by 5:30. Luna had more flexibility with the Quibbler, but tried to keep her hours about the same as Ginny. Sometimes she would have to work late if there was a breaking news article, but she kept her family informed when that occurred and they understood. Charlie had his first class at 8 each morning, so he was usually the first to leave the house around 7:30. He was usually the first home as well, between 4:30 and 5. Since he was done earlier than the others, he would often be the one to run after work errands, usually at Viktor's request. Most evenings by around six everyone was home and working on dinner together or helping with something around the house. Charlie rarely cooked, but his wandwork was quite good at chopping vegetables. He also had plans to put in a vegetable garden. After dinner, they would spend time reading, playing games or just talking with each other. Within a week, the house was beginning to feel like home and a comfortable routine was set.

The Saturday after the move, Ginny woke and looked at her watch when a realization hit her. It was one year to the day since the accident that had ended her career. She lay back on the bed and looked at Luna, who was just barely waking up and looked especially beautiful. Then Ginny looked around their room, tucked up under the eaves on the third floor of the house and across the hall from Charlie and Viktor. 'A year. Wow. It doesn't seem like a year in some ways, but in other ways it's hard to believe it's only been a year' Ginny thought to herself. Luna yawned and smiled at her lover as she began to wake up more.

"Knut for your thoughts Ginny dear."

"I was just thinking. Today is one year since my accident. Look at how everything has changed. It's hard to believe. I feel so lucky. I want to go out and celebrate with you Luna. What do you want to do?"

"Anything. Just being with you is fantastic. Especially considering how close we all came to losing you a year ago."

Ginny turned and smiled at Luna. Then she kissed her deeply and Luna was immediately alert as she pulled began to snog Ginny in earnest while fondling her.

"Mmm, yes, I think I know how I want to start the day."

They were soon entwined and pleasuring each other with lips and fingers as they rotated their bodies against each other. Within minutes they were moaning and brought each other to a simultaneous climax. They lay together for a while afterward before finally getting out of bed. They showered together and headed downstairs.

When they reached the kitchen, they found Charlie and Viktor cuddled together on the window seat drinking tea and reading the paper.

Charlie looked up and smiled. "Morning lovelies. Any plans for the day?"

"Actually, I realized when I woke up this morning that it's the anniversary of my accident. It's hard to believe it's been a year. I know it's a strange thing to celebrate, but I think the celebration is actually about my new life. I'd never be here now if I hadn't had the accident. At the time I thought it was ending my life, but I was very wrong. So, Luna and I are going to go out and make a day of it."

Viktor sat up with a smile. "Excellent idea Ginny. Did you have plans? Charlie and I were planning on going to an art festival and carnival in the South Bank. Want to join?"

"Thanks Viktor, but you and Charlie need time together."

"Nonsense Ginny. This is a day to celebrate. Let's make a day of it as a family."

"Okay Charlie, if you insist. Sounds like fun."

Ginny and Luna ate a quick breakfast of tea and toast and then went upstairs to get ready. The guys were still cuddled together on the window seat and had dozed off in the morning sun when they came back downstairs. Luna shook them awake and the two couples apparated to an alleyway behind their local train station, then caught the train into the city. In the previous year, they had acclimated a lot to the Muggle lifestyle and were careful in their use of magic, often incorporating different modes of transportation, magical and Muggle. They spent the rest of the day enjoying a plethora of art displays and demonstrations, as well as a variety of street performers and a few carnival rides. They also purchased several decorative pieces to go in the new house. If there were other witches or wizards in attendance, they were not noticeable and the two couples enjoyed a very Muggle day. Completely unconcerned, they wandered the streets arm in arm. There were a few glances on occasion when Charlie decided to kiss Viktor or Ginny sat feeding Luna ice cream, but no one was openly opposed to two obviously gay couples. As twilight fell, they tripped across a small Greek restaurant that ended up being a delightful find. By the time they made their way home, Luna was once again the steady force to help direct her tipsy partners. Arriving home, they all collapsed in the living room, happily content.

The next morning everyone slept in late and spent the day lounging around the house. At lunch Charlie decided that he needed to talk to his partners about their public status. The subject was difficult, but it had to be done.

"Vik, Ginny, Luna, I want to talk to you all. It's been a week since we made our confessions to Hermione. She gave us two weeks to decide what to do and I think we need to decide on a plan. When Vik and I got together a couple of years ago it was easy to keep the family in the dark, but it's near impossible now, as was proven by Hermione's surprise visit. The family doesn't even know we bought a house."

Ginny was the first to speak up. "You know, I am fed up with secrecy. We are all happy and committed to our individual partnerships and our family as a whole. We can go out in Muggle London for the day like perfectly normal couples, but yet we have to hide from our own community and family. It's ridiculous."

"I agree Ginny. So what do we want to do about it?"

"Well, Charlie and Ginny are always going to Weasley family meals and parties at the Burrow or someone else's house. Since nobody even knows we bought a house, why don't we invite everyone here for lunch? Once they see the place and all of us together, our relationships should be obvious."

Charlie smiled. "Excellent idea Luna. Vik, Ginny, what do you think?"

Viktor and Ginny both nodded and gave Charlie tentative smiles.

"Okay then, since we are on a deadline with Hermione's promise, what do you think about lunch here next Saturday?"

Everyone agreed and began to start working on details. Even though most everyone being invited was family it was decided that official invitations would be sent given the fact that the invitation itself would contain the unexpected news of their house purchase. All of the Weasleys and their families were on the list, as well as Harry and Katie, who were very close to the family and deserved to be informed. Additionally, Viktor invited his coach Aleksander and his wife Stefania. Aleksander had been a close friend and mentor to Viktor since his parents passed and also deserved to be informed, even though he had already surmised the nature of Charlie and Viktor's relationship. They worded the invitations in a carefully neutral manner, but then made a point of all four of the them signing at the bottom. With the invitations complete, Charlie left to visit the owl post in Diagon Alley while Viktor, Ginny and Luna decided on what food to serve. By Sunday evening most of the details had been decided.

Monday morning saw the first return owl sent to their new address. It came from the Burrow with a simple statement from Mrs. Weasley: 'Your father and I will be happy to attend. We look forward to some explanations.' Ginny actually thought that the reply was quite controlled and hoped that it was a portent of the response they would receive on Saturday. Additional owls continued to arrive throughout the day and Viktor stacked them up in the kitchen so that the others could see them when they arrived home from work.

Although the couples had decided to gradually furnish the home over time, it was agreed that some additions would need to be made immediately if the whole family was coming to visit. Ginny left the shop early on Wednesday and met with Viktor as they went shopping for a couple of large picnic tables and chairs, as well as a bedroom set. The couples had decided that the smaller bedroom on the first floor would be an ideal guest room. If Aleksander accepted the invitation, it would allow him a place to stay for the night after the long floo trip. During their shopping trip, they also found two couches that were such a good deal Ginny couldn't pass them up. Ginny purchased all the items, as her shop was doing quite well. Viktor wanted to object but Ginny insisted since she had not been able to contribute as much to the initial purchase of the house. When they arrived home from the shopping trip, Viktor was thrilled that an owl had arrived from Bulgaria with Aleksander's acceptance. Everything was coming together and the couples were looking forward to the day when secrecy and deception could be put to an end.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Truth Be Told

Saturday dawned to a slightly cloudy, but reasonably warm day. Charlie and Ginny began to setup the tables outside while Viktor and Luna worked on the food. Viktor had started preparing the day before and had the baking and prep work complete, so a good bit of the cooking was done. Everyone was due to arrive starting at 11:30, so shortly before 11 the couples went upstairs to get ready. Charlie and Viktor were downstairs minutes later, but Ginny and Luna took longer. At 11:20 they descended the stairs as Viktor and Charlie looked at them appreciatively. Ginny was wearing a soft green dress that was a perfect accent to her hair. Luna was dressed in a dark pink skirt with a frilly blush colored blouse. The skirt was just a bit tight and accented Luna's small bump. Charlie had tears in his eyes as he crossed over to her and laid his hand on her stomach. Luna smiled up at him. "Ginny loves this skirt on me and we thought it would be good to accent our addition."

Viktor and Ginny joined them in a family hug as they all took a moment to gather themselves and draw strength together. "Everyone ready?" Charlie asked.

"Sure" "I guess" "We'll see"

"Whatever happens. We are family. The four of us." Then Charlie kissed Viktor and Ginny kissed Luna and they stepped outside.

A minute after they arrived outside, the first apparition pop sounded outside the gate as Ron, Hermione and their kids arrived. Hermione rushed forward and embraced each of them. As she hugged Ginny she whispered "Thank you for doing this. The last couple of weeks have been difficult." Then Hermione stepped back and turned as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley popped in next. Mrs. Weasley took a minute to look at the house with a bit of surprise, then she crossed through the gate and made her way straight to Ginny. Seeing the look on Ginny's face, Luna put her arm around her partner and gave her a small squeeze of support. Charlie then stepped in front of Ginny to greet their parents.

"Hi mum, hi dad. Welcome to our new home." He leaned forward and gave his mother a small kiss and whispered in her ear, "please wait until everyone else arrives mum."

When he released her, Mrs. Weasley's lips looked a bit pinched, but she kept her questions to herself. Soon everyone else began arriving and the garden filled up quickly. The last to arrive were Aleksander and Stefania, who had apparated after a long floo trip from Bulgaria.

With everyone gathered and milling around the garden, Luna floated through the crowd and made sure everyone had drinks. Her obvious bulge was a topic of many comments and most of the women had to give her a quick pat as they grinned. The family hadn't been together for a while so everyone was given a few minutes to talk. Meanwhile, Viktor took Aleksander and Stefania around and introduced them to the family. When they were introduced to Harry, Aleksander dropped his drink as he clasped Harry with both hands. He was beside himself to meet the famous Harry Potter and soon Harry was blushing from the attention. After a few minutes, Charlie waved Viktor and Luna back over to him and Ginny. With the four of them together, they looked at each other and then focused on Charlie, giving him the agreed upon signal to begin.

"Hello everyone! Can you all please find seats." Everyone began the process of deciding where to sit. Charlie waited until everyone was settled and made a point of ignoring his parents' worried looks, then he began the statement that the four of them had carefully decided on.

"Thanks for coming to see our new home everyone. After we eat, we'll be happy to give a tour. Now I know there are a lot of questions and I want to get as many of them out of the way before we partake of an excellent meal. I am going to begin, but then I will let Viktor, Luna and Ginny speak as well. We will answer all your questions, but we ask that you let each of us speak first. Most of you are aware that Luna is expecting my child and we caused my parents some discomfort at our last family meal. I need to now explain why that was. I have not been honest with any of you for several years and I am tired of the deception. At one time I thought I could divide my life into two halves, but I have come to find that I cannot, nor should I have to, handle the stress that causes. I love my family and I hope you can all accept what I now must tell you."

Charlie paused for a moment while he sipped his drink and then continued. "Mum, dad, everyone, I am gay. The reason why Viktor stands next to me is that we have been partners for nearly three years."

Charlie stopped speaking as his announcement caused an eruption of murmurs, comments and gasps. Mrs. Weasley stared at her son and then looked at Luna and then back to Charlie as her mouth opened and closed and opened again. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around his wife and waited for Charlie to continue.

As the garden quieted again, Ginny spoke up next as they had pre-arranged. "So I know the obvious question everybody has then is how is Luna pregnant? We will get to that, but there are a few other details that need to be explained first. The first thing I need to tell you is that I also have been deceptive with you for a number of years, as I also identify as a mostly gay woman. Luna stands by my side as my partner for life."

The garden went even more chaotic with Ginny's announcement. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked especially distraught and Ginny waved her wand to float two glasses of wine over to them. It was still early in the day, but she figured they needed it. Ginny's brothers were especially loud as the news sank in and cries of "bloody hell" "Merlin's beard" and "No, it's a joke, has to be" echoed through the garden.

After a few minutes, Charlie cleared his throat and everyone settled down. Viktor was the next to speak. "So our deception is over. We can all now be who we are. For myself, I want to thank my good friend Aleksander for keeping his knowledge of Charlie and myself in confidence for the past couple of years. I never told him directly, but I know he knew and I apologize for not telling him myself. Also, I want to ensure Charlie's family that he and I are very much in love and committed to spending our lives together. We have both worked with our solicitors to update all of our legal paperwork to designate each other as next of kin."

Viktor was about to continue, but the last bit of news caused Mr. Weasley to gasp and Aleksander exploded with a brief exclamation in Bulgarian. Once it was quiet again, Viktor continued. "Next, I know there are probably questions regarding our living arrangement. Charlie and I have been living together for about fifteen months and about ten months ago Ginny moved in on a temporary basis after her accident. The flat we had was really too big for two people and we all got on well so that arrangement became permanent not long after. At about the same time, Charlie and I became acquainted with Luna as she became a regular guest and Ginny divulged their relationship to us. A couple of months after Ginny moved in, Luna also moved in on a temporary basis. We soon found out that the four of us got along well and our friendship grew. What was to be temporary then became permanent. Now I will let Luna continue and answer some of the questions that I am sure are waiting."

Luna spoke next. "The first thing I want Ginny's family to know is that I love her. I have loved her for years, but due to her Quidditch schedule our relationship remained a passing item until ten months ago. Ginny and I have also made the same modifications to our legal paperwork that Charlie and Viktor have. We did this after Viktor was injured in a match and Charlie initially had trouble visiting him at the hospital. What you should know is that the four of us have been through a lot in the past six months and our relationships have only been strengthened. When I lost my dad recently, it was Ginny, Charlie and Viktor who stood by me when I said goodbye and spread his ashes. Viktor even made a point of taking a couple days off and coming home from Bulgaria to be with me and the family. Another challenge we have recently faced is my pregnancy and I know that in light of our disclosures, that is probably the biggest question you have. I want to assure you that the baby is Charlie's and he wants to be the one to explain."

Charlie gave Luna a quick hug and turned back to his family. "While I told you earlier that I am gay, I need to specify a bit more. I identify as gay, but I do have a bit of attraction to women, especially certain women. As you well know, I've dated women in the past, but most of them were passing interests, whereas every one of my boyfriends has been a long term relationship. What I feel for a woman is nowhere near what Vik and I have, but it is there. This attraction to the opposite sex is the same for all four of us, some more than others. We are all dedicated to our primary partners, but as we lived together and friendships grew, it was hard to ignore an occasional attraction. We all initially tried to deny it and small incidents caused tension in our household. We eventually sat down and talked it through and we came to a decision that we would try a switch up. It was to be a one-time occurrence, but has become something more regular. What this means is that I sleep with Vik most nights, but three or four times a month I will sleep with Luna. The same goes for Vik and Ginny. We all care about each other and I have a different but special love for Luna. It isn't the all-encompassing feeling that I have with Vik, but I do care about her. It was one of our nights together when we slipped up that led to Luna's pregnancy. Of course it was a shock, but we have all embraced our child. Yes, OUR child. As two gay couples, we would not normally have the joy of parenthood, but now we will. We plan on raising this child in a four parent household."

"Which brings us to the reason we bought this house. The flat was wonderful, but we all decided that we needed something permanent for our family. Moving here is the final declaration of our commitment to our unique blended family. The house will allow room for this child and potentially others in the future."

With that, the four partners put their arms around each other and grew silent, waiting for questions. Everyone in the garden looked stunned. Mrs. Weasley was crying into her husband's shoulder loudly and Ginny couldn't take it. "Mum, I know this is a lot to take in, but why are you crying? Is it because I have found love and happiness? A year ago I almost died. Ten months ago I was so lost I wished I had died. Now I have a fulfilling life. I am happy, successful and finally being true to myself."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her daughter, but before she could say anything, Percy spoke up. "So Charlie, you're with Viktor but you knocked up Luna, so that really makes you bisexual?"

Charlie grimaced. "No, I consider myself gay. It's what I feel I am. I cannot describe it better. None of us really likes labels though. We are what we are."

George spoke next. "So you have legally listed each other as next of kin. Are you going to do anything to formalize your relationships? Can you?"

"I don't know of a way we can George. And none of us really feels the need. We've made the commitment to each other and that is all we require."

Bill looked pained and finally blurted out. "So whose name will the baby have? Luna's or Charlie's?"

Ginny smiled. "I'll take this one. We've talked about this quite a bit. We haven't decided yet if we will try to have more children, but if we do then I will probably be the next one to try, which would make Viktor the father. Again, we aren't definite yet. If we do though, we want the children to have the same name, so we have decided that our child or children will carry the name Krum-Weasley."

That brought another round of murmurs and the partners waited again for questions. After a couple of minutes when no more questions were raised, Charlie spoke up again. "I know this will take time to adjust to. Please come to us with any questions you may have in the future. The four of us have learned the importance of communication and we desire to keep that open with all of you. We now ask that you accept our family as it is, the four of us and our child. If you cannot accept us as we are, then we respectfully ask you to leave our home." As Charlie spoke, the other three closed in around him and looked around the table, making it obvious that they were all in agreement on their demand.

No one moved for a moment, then Ron shot up out of his seat. "Bloody hell! You expect me to..NO." Then he stormed out the gate and apparated away. Ginny was stunned and looked to Hermione.

Hermione choked back tears. "I'm here Ginny. Ron will come around. It will just take time. I should probably go find him, but I'll leave the kids if that's okay? I'll be back as soon as I make sure Ron is alright."

Next Mr. Weasley spoke up. He was holding Mrs. Weasley and they had been whispering between themselves. "Charlie, Ginny, your mum and I love you, but this is all a bit much. We need some time. I'm going to take Molly home now."

Everyone was surprised at the elder Weasleys leaving and Ginny finally gave in to silent tears. Luna sat down on a bench and pulled Ginny onto her lap. She spent several minutes wiping Ginny's tears and whispering to her until Ginny gained control. Charlie and Viktor had also sat down next to them and for a few minutes the four partners existed in their own world. The rest of their family and guests watched, while still absorbing the information. When Ginny finally gained control and they broke apart, it was George who spoke first.

"Blimey! I can't say I understand, but you're in love so what the hell."

George's statement broke the tension a bit and everyone began talking again. A few, including George and Angie and Katie and Harry made a point of getting up to hug the each of the four partners. As Harry hugged Ginny, he whispered in her ear.

"I guess this explains some of the issues we had when we were together."

Ginny smiled and hugged him back, glad that her first love was willing to accept them. Percy was the only one who did not join in the conversations. He sat on the far end of the table and scowled, but Audrey did come over to them and assured them that Percy just needed time.

As everyone settled into the news, Luna spoke up. "Thank you everyone for trying to understand. I know this will take a while. Now, this pregnant witch is hungry. Are we ready to eat?"

Charlie and Victor laughed and pulled out their wands to summon food from the kitchen. Lunch consisted of steak and kidney pie, grilled fish, kyufte, pasties, tureens of vegetables, Yorkshire pudding, sausages, and a variety of cheeses. Although alcohol hadn't been planned for the noon meal, soon wine and mead began circulating around the table. The meal dragged on and the combination of family, food and drink began to loosen everyone up. Even Percy no longer looked like he'd swallowed a toad. As lunch was winding down, an apparition pop sounded and everyone looked up as Hermione and Ron came through the gate. Rose squealed and climbed off Angie's lap to go to her father. Ron still looked pained, but he approached Charlie and muttered a brief apology. It was obvious that he wasn't fully accepting, but at least it was a step. Ginny got up to hug her brother and sister in law, then she urged them to sit and eat. Everyone waited while Ron and Hermione had their lunch and various conversations developed around the table. There was much discussion about Quidditch and Aleksander made Ginny promise him a trip to her shop before he left. Charlie was in deep discussion with George and Ron on the magical properties of dragon blood and dragon scales. Luna, Percy, Audrey and Katie discussed recent events within the Ministry and how they were being reported in the media. When Ron and Hermione finished eating, Ginny brought out dessert in the form of a cake, several puddings, baklava and custard. By the time everyone worked their way through the sweets it was three in the afternoon and everyone was feeling better than they had at the start of the meal. The only downside was that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had not returned.

As Viktor began the cleanup, Charlie stood to speak.

"Well, now that we are all suitably stuffed, if you feel you can move I'll give you a tour of the house. I will remind you that we've only been here a week, so the place is still a bit sparse."

Everyone began to get up to follow Charlie, but Angie was having a hard time with Roxy and Hermione had a similar issue with Hugo. Viktor had finished clearing and happily took Hugo, while Ginny took her niece. Luna prodded everyone to follow Charlie while she looked after the other sleeping babies and the small children running through the garden. Soon only the three adults remained in the garden with all the kids. Luna was off making games with the older children while Ginny and Viktor sat next to each other holding the fussy babies. Ginny looked at Viktor as he rocked Hugo and made faces at him.

"Viktor you look like a natural. It's hard to believe you don't have any experience with babies."

"Well, I've held a few. I'm an only child, but I've got friends with children."

"Still, look at Hugo. You calmed him right down. You know in a couple of years I might not mind having one of my own once our first grows up a bit."

"Just tell me when Ginny. I'll happily make a donation."

Ginny laughed and leaned over to kiss Viktor. As they finished their kiss, the tour group was exiting the house. Ron and Hermione were in the lead and Ron groaned as he saw them kiss and he turned to Charlie, who was standing by his side. Ron was about to say something, but then he saw his brother's face light up seeing Viktor and Ginny. Ron suddenly realized that Charlie really was happy in his strange mixed relationship. Ron was so shocked by his revelation, that he stopped walking and blocked the doorway. George gave him a push from behind as he said "budge up little bro, you act like you've never seen a kiss before." Ron finally moved and the rest of the group left the house.

Out in the garden, everyone began discussing the house and complimenting the couples on their new home. Soon drinks were finished and parents began gathering children and leaving for home. As each couple left, they stopped to say goodbye, shake hands and hug Charlie, Viktor, Ginny and Luna. Even Percy was quite civil. The real surprise came when Ron and Hermione prepared to leave. Ron hugged Ginny and Luna both and gave firm handshakes and backslaps to Charlie and Viktor. As he turned to go, Ron paused and turned back around.

"Sorry about the way I acted at first. I don't take surprises well. I can't say that I fully understand, but I can see you're happy and we're family so I accept you all." Ron then turned back around and took his daughter in hand as Hermione reached his side and gave him a squeeze before they left the garden.

Once all the family departed, only Aleksander and Stefania were left. Viktor took them to the guest room to settle in while Charlie started the kitchen clean up and the ladies started in the garden. Once Aleksander and his wife settled in, they joined Viktor and Charlie in the kitchen. They sat on stools, sipping wine and chatting with the couple while the kitchen cleanup continued. At one point in the conversation, Aleksander grew quiet and seemed to be thinking hard. Then he took a large sip of wine and prepared for what he had to ask.

"Viktor, I understand your family now. Was surprise of course even though I know you and Charlie are couple. Question I have now is do you want to keep secret or do you tell team?"

Viktor turned to his coach and mentor. "I think I will need to tell the team. They deserve to know. They are another family to me. Also, when Luna has the baby I will want to be there and I'll need to explain that. I think it will be best if I tell them before. My concern is that I don't want to hurt the team. I don't want anyone to treat me different."

Aleksander pondered for a moment. "I understand. I think it good you tell them. Maybe at first practice of new season in couple months. Give time for news to settle before matches. What you think?"

"Yes that sounds good. It won't be easy, but after today I think I can handle it. I'd like to have Charlie, Luna and Ginny there with me."

"Of course, we arrange."

Soon the cleanup was finished and the couples settled in on the new couches in the living room. They talked until late in the evening, consuming several bottles of wine and a bottle of rakia that Aleksander had brought. Stefania had a background in magibotany and she and Luna became friends quickly. Quidditch was discussed some, but then the topic switched to dragons. Aleksander had heard some of Charlie's stories, but was again impressed at the breadth of his knowledge. As the evening wore on, Luna brought out a tray of leftovers and everyone grazed as they talked. When they finally decided to go to bed everyone except Luna were all quite inebriated, but happy and relaxed after a long and trying day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Life and Love

The following day, Ginny and Viktor left with Aleksander and Stefania. They made their way to Diagon Alley, where they spent time window shopping. Then Ginny showed them around Quality Quidditch Supplies. Although the shop wasn't open on Sundays, Ginny opened the shop for her new friends. Aleksander was beside himself with the variety of items Ginny stocked and soon beginning piling up a stack of items. Ginny gave him the family discount and they left to return to Bulgaria with several large bags of merchandise.

Viktor and Ginny ran a couple of errands and then made it back home by lunch. The weather was perfect and the rest of the afternoon was spent lazing in hammocks in the garden and reading. Luna also brought out a canvas she had been working on and spent several hours painting. Lunch the day before had been a stressful time and all four of the partners enjoyed a simple afternoon in their new house in the country.

Shortly before five, a bell rang from inside the house, indicating someone was calling on the floo. Ginny went inside and was surprised to see her father waiting in the fire.

"Hi Ginny. Your mum and I have been talking and we'd like to come visit when you all have time."

"Alright dad. How about you apparate over in fifteen?" Ginny said with a bit of trepidation.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head and left the fire while Ginny rushed outside to warn everyone. Fifteen minutes later, the four of them were waiting in the garden when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparated outside their gate. They welcomed the elder Weasleys into the garden and floated a basket of cold butterbeers out of the kitchen. The four of them had said all they felt they needed to say the previous day and waited for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to break the silence. Finally, it was Mr. Weasley who spoke.

"Thanks for letting us come back to see you. Your mother and I have been talking a lot since we left. Since we found out about Luna's pregnancy, we have both been worried for you Charlie. We know you are an adult, but you are still our son and we felt you were making decisions you would regret by not committing to your child's mother. Then when you delivered your news yesterday it was all just a bit much on top of our other concerns. After a lot of discussion, we've come to an acceptance of your relationship status. We want you to know this has been the second most difficult trial we have faced, behind Fred's death, but we cannot lose any more children. I can't say we are comfortable with this yet, but we will not object. I hope this will be sufficient for now."

Charlie turned and looked at Ginny, then Viktor and Luna. Each of them gave a small smile and then Ginny spoke.

"Thanks dad. We will take that for now. I just want you to know that our decision to continue in this partnership is not something that we plan on dissolving in the future. I hope you accept that this is permanent and there will never be a time where we are willing or able to change our sexuality or abandon our partnerships. As long as you both accept this and do not pressure us to change, then we can move forward. I hope too in the future that you will be able to fully comprehend our love for one another."

Arthur nodded, slightly shocked at the look of determination in his daughter's eyes. With her statement, Ginny had just cut off future meddling from Molly. He realized finally that there really and truly was no going back. With a small sigh, he reached out to hug his daughter. Then Molly and the others joined in the hug. There was still tension, but the first step to healing had begun.

Charlie pulled back and looked at his parents. "Well then, since you missed the meal and tour yesterday, do you want to stay for dinner? I don't cook, but I can show you around while dinner is prepared. Vik has a pork loin that has been marinating and there will be more than enough."

Mrs. Weasley nodded at her son and took her husband's arm as they were led inside to tour their children's new home. An hour later dinner was ready and they enjoyed a simple, but delicious dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left shortly thereafter and the tension that surrounded them left as well.

The next day was Monday and life returned to normal. Charlie was back teaching at the reserve, Ginny was in her shop and Luna was at the Quibbler. Viktor kept himself busy at home, and was on call if Ginny or Luna needed help at the shop or magazine. One morning at the shop, Ginny received a large shipment of stock from several overseas suppliers. She buried herself in re-organizing the storeroom and completely lost track of time when Luna appeared. Luna carried a bag of sandwiches and her eyes got big when she walked into the storeroom.

"Wow. I guess I see why you forgot our lunch Ginny."

"Oh wow, hi Luna. Lunch? Is it time? Wait, it's an hour past. Gods I'm sorry Luna love."

"It's fine, I brought sandwiches. I figured something came up. Why don't you take a break and eat."

"An excellent idea. I am famished. I just hadn't realized until you arrived. Thanks for picking up sandwiches. I owe you for forgetting our date."

"No worries dear. I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me."

Ginny looked at a smirking Luna and began to heat up. "Mmm, yes, I definitely will need to make it up. But first, let's eat."

Luna and Ginny settled among the boxes, using a few for a table and quickly devoured the lunch Luna had brought. As they finished, Luna looked around and offered to stay for a while to help.

"That would be great Luna. I appreciate it. I hadn't expected all three of my new suppliers' shipments to arrive at once. Before we get started, I think I owe you something…" Ginny said as she leaned forward and began kissing Luna. Soon the kiss deepened and Luna pulled Ginny behind a stack of boxes as they snogged in earnest. As they snogged, Ginny moved from Luna's mouth down to her chest, where she undid a few buttons and began kissing her lover's breasts. Luna moaned into Ginny's shoulder as Ginny proceeded to lift Luna's skirt. Pushing aside Luna's knickers, Ginny's experienced fingers probed her lover as Luna began to quake against her. Ginny continued, thrusting her fingers in and out of Luna's wetness as she ground herself against Luna's thigh. Luna began to cum and Ginny engulfed her mouth, stifling the noise Luna was making. As she jerked, Luna's arm went sideways, knocking over several boxes. When Luna began to come down from her high, Ginny looked over past the knocked over boxes and groaned as she saw a stunned Leana standing in the doorway.

"Um, Ginny. I need more of the Peruvian chestnut add-on tail twigs for a customer. When you have a moment. The customer is still busy looking around. I'll be going back now."

Ginny kissed Luna one more time before pulling away. "Oh well Luna, looks like it's back to work. At least I got a chance to repay you."

"Gods yes Ginny. That was amazing. One more place to add to our lovemaking spots bucket list. But next time is your turn."

"Sounds wonderful Luna. Maybe after hours next time."

Ginny went and found the item Leana had asked for while Luna began reorganizing the boxes they had spilled. Ginny then took a box of the tail twigs out front for Leana. She stopped and talked to the customer while Leana checked him out and then the store was empty.

"Leana, I need to apologize for what happened back in the storeroom. That was unprofessional. I would appreciate though if you could keep it…" Before Ginny could finish, another customer entered the store.

Leana leaned over and whispered, "It's fine Ginny. I was a bit surprised, but it's your store."

Leana was cut off as the customer came over to ask questions and Ginny returned to organizing the storeroom. She and Luna spent a couple more hours organizing the stock when Luna had to leave for a scheduled interview. Ginny kissed her goodbye reluctantly as she ached for the release she had given Luna earlier.

Ginny refocused and continued with the stock. About twenty minutes after Luna left, Viktor walked into the storeroom.

"Viktor! This is a welcome surprise." Ginny said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Luna sent a patronus to tell me you needed help. I see what she meant. So, here I am, what do you need?"

Ginny smiled and began to instruct Viktor on her stocking system. Soon they were working alongside each other and the storeroom was gradually getting back in order. Late in the afternoon, Ginny was putting away a final box of broomstick compasses when Viktor came around the corner and saw her stretching to reach the top shelf. The maneuver had exposed a bit of her bare belly and Viktor couldn't resist as he came up to tickle her. Ginny gasped in surprise and almost dropped the box before Viktor rescued it and easily reached the shelf that Ginny was having a hard time with. The maneuver pressed Viktor's body against her and Ginny's frustration from earlier in the day came out in a low groan. Viktor turned, looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm, seems I may be needed for more than just stocking." Then Viktor took Ginny in his arms and began snogging her. Ginny knew she shouldn't tempt fate again, but she desperately needed him. They were several aisles back, well deep into the storeroom and she decided she didn't care as she began to pull up Viktor's shirt. As she rubbed his muscles, Viktor cast aside her shirt and began ravishing her breasts. Ginny was gasping as she reached for her wand to cast a quick charm. Then she dropped the wand and began to hastily undo Viktor's belt. Realizing her need, Viktor quickly yanked Ginny's jeans off her and she stepped out of them, leaving her in a black bra and fuschia knickers. She began snogging Viktor again, while grinding against the throbbing erection that was tenting his trunks. Viktor finally had enough and yanked his trunks down, followed quickly after by Ginny's knickers. Grabbing Ginny by her bum, he picked her up and set her on a shelf while swiftly entering her dripping sex. His movements soon caused the rack they were bracing against to shake and Viktor stopped briefly, found his wand and cast immobilus on the shelving. Then he resumed his pounding and brought Ginny to a massive climax. With a couple more thrusts, Viktor released his load and slipped out of Ginny.

As Ginny regained her vision, she leaned forward and kissed Viktor. "Thanks Viktor. Amazing as always."

Viktor was about to reply when Leana's voice sounded from the front of the storeroom. "Sorry to interrupt Ginny. Again. I'm getting ready to lock up. You said you were going to show me the new broom stock from India. I open in the morning, so I was hoping to see the items before then. If you can break away that is."

Ginny smiled as she climbed down from the shelf and began to clean and dress. "Just give me a couple minutes Leana."

Once she and Viktor were composed, they emerged from the back of the storeroom and found Leana sitting on a box smiling. "Hi Viktor. Nice to see you again. Seems you're having quite a day Ginny."

"Okay Leana, I owe you an explanation since you've caught me both ways in one day."

"No, you don't owe me, but I am curious. I was surprised at you and Luna. And just when I get settled with that idea, here you are with Viktor. At least I didn't see anything, although I heard plenty."

Ginny sighed and sat down on a box across from Leana as she began to explain her unique family situation. When she got to the part about Luna being pregnant, Leana's jaw dropped and stayed hovering for a full minute. Finally Ginny finished and smiled at her friend and employee. Leana was almost thirty years older than Ginny and a couple of years past Ginny's mum. Ginny was unsure how the news would be taken. She was relieved when Leana finally collected herself and began to chuckle.

"Well I guess that explains why you arrive some mornings looking quite well satisfied. I'm still a bit surprised, but you're all adults. I think we should maybe put an alarm on the storeroom door though."

Ginny laughed. "I'll try not to make this a regular occurrence Leana. Now, let's look at the new Indian brooms."

"Well ladies, I should be going. I'm doing a fish fry up tonight Ginny, so don't be late. Goodbye Leana, thanks for being understanding."

Leana watched Viktor leave. "So he cooks too?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh yes, he's quite good. I have to keep up with my Quidditch exercises or I'd put on weight for sure."

"Oh yes, I've seen your 'exercises' Ginny."

The two women laughed and Ginny felt relieved to have escaped the day with no awkward feelings. Soon Leana was acquainted with the new products and Ginny hurried home.

After her busy day with multiple shipment arrivals, Ginny's business settled back into routine. The Quibbler was going well and Luna was building a second building on the property to house offices separate from the printing equipment. The additional space would also allow her to increase production as subscriptions increased. Charlie was offered a new position at the reserve, but he declined since it would mean giving up all field work. Viktor stayed busy at home and helped Ginny with the Quibbler's renovations. Occasionally he would stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies to help out. Leana was friendly, but couldn't help teasing Ginny when one of her partners was in the shop.

Three weeks after their family dinner, Ginny, Charlie and their partners were invited to George and Angie's flat for a family dinner. Angie hadn't hosted a dinner in a while and felt she was overdue. She wasn't the best cook and was not enthusiastic about improving, so the family had an unspoken rule that Angie's dinner parties were always potlucks. Viktor, Ginny and Luna each made a pie to take and Charlie proudly bragged that he had chopped the fruit and done the cleanup after. Some of the family were still a bit unsure about Ginny and Charlie's partnerships, but most of the family had reached a tenuous acceptance, partly assisted by the fact that Luna's pregnancy was now very apparent.

Six weeks after their move, it was time for Viktor to return to Bulgaria to train for the new season. The night before he was due to leave, Ginny and Luna arrived home early and started dinner. Charlie arrived shortly after and took Viktor to their room. Viktor was pleasantly surprised by the arrangements and put all his effort into loving Charlie enough to last for the next three weeks before they saw each other again. A couple of hours later, they came downstairs for dinner and Ginny and Luna smiled at the content, tired expressions they both wore. Dinner was a lazy affair and, as Viktor began to clear the table, Charlie stopped him with a tender touch and suggestive look.

"Charlie? Are you ready for another round? I'm well fed and energized if you are."

"Maybe later Viktor, but Ginny wants to say goodbye as well."

Viktor turned to Ginny with a smile and she soon found herself in his arms as he led her upstairs. Reaching her bedroom, Viktor took his time to undress her, lavishing kisses as he went. He laid her gently on the bed and entered her slowly. They made love with tender regret, knowing that there would be very little time for switch ups once Quidditch season started again. Their pace gradually increased as their desire required satisfying and by the time Ginny climaxed Viktor was out of breath and came right after her. They fell asleep entwined and happy.

Downstairs, Charlie and Luna took over the dinner cleanup. Using magic it didn't take long and they made their way to the living room. Charlie sat down and was reaching for a book when Luna placed herself in his lap. Smiling, Charlie put the book aside and focused on Luna. They snogged for a while when Charlie slid his hand into Luna's pants and began coaxing her to her first orgasm of the evening. As she settled, the fire in Luna's eyes was lit and she jumped up and began to peel. Watching the show, Charlie unzipped his pants and freed his cock from its prison as he began to wank himself. Seeing him, Luna dove down and took him deep as Charlie groaned and began thrusting into her mouth. He was about to cum when he pulled Luna off and took a deep breath to gather control. He stood up and began snogging Luna as he moved her across the room. Reaching a couch, he pushed her over the back of it. Luna squealed at the new position. Charlie entered her from behind with one swift thrust and Luna's squeal turned into a deep scream as she came immediately. Charlie only lasted a few more thrusts, but as he came he felt Luna join him again. As they gasped for air, Charlie took Luna in his arms and they fell over the back of the couch and were asleep in minutes.

Sometime around two, Luna woke up and was a bit surprised to find herself still on the couch. She smiled at Charlie. He looked gorgeous and quite peaceful. Knowing that Viktor would be leaving in a few hours, Luna kissed Charlie awake.

"Mmm. Morning Luna. Is it morning?"

"Early morning Charlie. I need the bathroom and then I think I'm going to crawl in with Ginny. Why don't you retrieve Viktor? He'll be leaving in a few hours."

Charlie's face saddened a bit before he broke out in a smile. "Excellent idea!"

As Charlie bounded up the stairs, Luna followed at a more sedate pace. By the time she reached the third floor, Charlie had pulled Viktor out of bed and the two of them were in the hallway between the master suites. Viktor didn't look at all unhappy about being awakened and Luna smiled as she went to the bathroom and then crawled into bed next to Ginny.

The following morning Viktor left at seven and arrived in Bulgaria an hour later. He was a bit tired at the first team meeting, but wouldn't have given up the previous night for anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Bulgaria

Life soon settled back into a routine, but without Viktor. By mutual agreement, Ginny and Luna did much of the cooking. Charlie in turn took care of the house, with Luna frequently helping. Together the three of them worked on the garden together. The house took a lot more work than the flat, but they embraced the challenges. Charlie had returned the book they borrowed from Hermione and they had bought several more household spell books for the family. They often spent the evenings reviewing the spells that made everyday tasks easier. They also spent evenings working on letters to Viktor, and sent an average of three owls a week to him with news from home. He remained busy with his training, but did send back at least one owl a week. Much of his letters went into great details on Quidditch and Ginny especially enjoyed them.

Along with Viktor's letters home, Ginny received regular updates from Liam with details from his travels. The shop was going well and his percentage payments assisted his travels far and wide. Two weeks after Viktor's departure, one of his letters arrived with the news that he would be back in England for a brief stopover and a school reunion. Realizing that Liam no longer had a flat to stay at, Ginny checked with Luna and Charlie and they agreed to offer the guest room to him. Their only concern was yet another confessional, but after their the confrontation with family, they all agreed they could handle it. Liam was due to arrive in another two weeks, but before he did the four partners had another confessional pending.

Three weeks after Viktor left to begin training and two weeks before the season was due to begin, Charlie, Luna and Ginny made the long floo trip to Romania to visit him. The team was just past the mid-point of preseason training and due for their first two day break. After discussion with Alkesander, Viktor had decided that this would be the best time to inform his teammates about his new family. Charlie, Luna and Ginny arrived as the team was finishing their last practice and settled in to watch. They were in excellent form and Ginny ached to fly with them. Watching Ginny, Luna pulled her into an embrace and settled Ginny as she watched. After practice, the team headed for the showers and on the way by Viktor looked up and winked at Charlie. Seeing his lover for the first time in weeks, Charlie groaned. With the practice pitch empty, they left and made their way to the team offices. Aleksander was waiting and they sat down to talk while they waited for the team finish cleaning up. The team was expecting to come to the office for a final briefing, unaware that Viktor had more monumental news.

Soon the team began filing in and the first arrivals seemed a bit surprised to see guests. Then Viktor entered the office and made his way to Charlie. After weeks of longing and with their announcement pending, Viktor gave in and kissed Charlie soundly in front of his teammates before turning to hug Ginny and Luna. The team had been busy talking and joking, but Viktor's behavior immediately quieted the crowd and a few mumbled Bulgarian curses could be heard. Looking at Aleksander, Viktor received a brief nod and turned to address the team.

"Alright guys, settle down. I need to talk to you all. Todor, Petar, settle down."

Eventually the room quieted enough and Charlie, Luna and Ginny closed in around Viktor to support him as he continued. "I've asked Aleksander to arrange this meeting, because all of you are my family. We are brothers in sport, bound to support and encourage each other on and off the pitch. So, I feel it is time to be completely honest with you. As many of you have probably guessed before now, Charlie and I are together. Yes, I am gay. Those of you who have known me for years will not find this a surprise. Now that I am being honest, I hope you can accept this and will treat me the same as always. Now, there is something else you need to know. Many of you recognize this lovely lady with the fiery hair as Ginny Weasley, formerly from the Harpies. She is also Charlie's sister. The other lady next to her is Luna Lovegood, Ginny's girlfriend. Charlie and I have been living together for a couple of years. A year ago, Ginny moved in with us and then Luna moved in after her. This was not planned ahead of time, but circumstances caused it. While we are two gay couples living together, we all have some attraction to the opposite sex as well. As we lived together an grew closer, we decided to pursue feelings we had not expected. So, while I am a gay man happily partnered with Charlie, I also on occasion will spend a night with Ginny. Charlie also switches up sometimes and spends a night with Luna. I know this may seem strange, but it works for us. I spend most nights with Charlie and maybe 2 or 3 nights a month with Ginny when I am home. We are all happy and view ourselves as a four part family." (said in Bulgarian)

Viktor paused for a moment and let his news settle into the crowd. The room had gone completely silent and several of his teammates had their mouths hanging open. When no one said anything, Viktor continued.

"I know this is all a bit much to understand, but there is one more announcement I need to make. As you can obviously see, Luna is pregnant. The pregnancy was a surprise, but is not unwelcome. Charlie is the baby's father and we plan on raising the child in a four parent household. The four of us have purchased a house together where we can provide a stable home for this child and any others we choose to have. I am telling you this because I am tired of living a life of secrecy. Also, when Luna has the baby, we will all be present. I am going to be a father as much as Charlie is. Now, I ask only that you do not let my news change the way you view me. This does not change who I am as a friend, brother or Quidditch player. If anything, I feel I am being a more true friend by being honest." (said in Bulgarian)

Viktor stopped again and smiled at his teammates as Charlie put an arm around him. Ginny embraced Luna and put a hand on her belly. They hadn't understood Viktor's speech, but knew it was much the same as what they had confessed to their family before. The room was quiet for a minute before Aleksander spoke up.

"Thank you for your honesty Viktor. I do not expect this to change your performance on the pitch and I support you completely. You will be granted the usual leave when the baby arrives. Now, we all have a couple days off and Stefania is waiting for me. Have a good break. You are all free to go." (said in Bulgarian)

With that, Aleksander effectively closed the discussion and team members began to file out. A couple scowled as they left, but quite a few came over to talk to Viktor. Much of the conversation was in Bulgarian, but a few did make a point of trying English. From what Charlie was able to understand, many were not surprised at the first part of the announcement regarding Charlie. The real surprise was regarding Ginny and Luna. Viktor later told Charlie that a couple of his team mates were more accepting of the overall announcement once they found out that Viktor did actually enjoy women on occasion. Once everyone else had left, Viktor, Charlie, Ginny and Luna also left the team office.

Each of the couples had reserved a hotel room nearby in the capital city of Sophia and were staying for the couple of days that Viktor had off. The first thing they decided to do was visit the local sights, led by Viktor. He was thrilled to show the ladies his hometown and Charlie learned new bits of trivia about different locations, even though he and Viktor had been around the city before. By the time the sun set, Viktor led them to a favorite restaurant overlooking the Vladaya river. They ate a leisurely meal and then each of the two couples wandered along the river, arm in arm. They arrived at the hotel and retired to their rooms.

Upon entering their room, Charlie found that Viktor had prepared and had a bottle of rakia on ice waiting for them. They each drank some and then turned to each other with a smile. Charlie had been missing Viktor desperately and one evening with Luna was not sufficient to make up for missing his love. He crossed the room and took Viktor in his arms, just holding him tightly. Just the feeling of being together was what he needed most. Viktor responded by wrapping Charlie into a tight hug and planting gentle kisses on his jaw. They stayed holding each other for countless minutes before Charlie looked up and saw the fire in Viktor's eyes. Pulling out of their hug, Charlie whispered his love in Bulgarian while slowly removing Viktor's shirt. Then he began to trace each of Viktor's well defined muscles with light kisses. As Viktor groaned for more, Charlie unbuttoned his pants and slowly lowered them. As he traced kisses down Viktor's thighs, Viktor kicked off his shoes and ran his hands through Charlie's thick hair. With the pants lowered, Charlie then carefully pulled off Viktor's socks, stopping to rub his feet as he went. By this time Viktor was groaning loudly and Charlie took a break to cast quick privacy and silencing spells. Then he returned to his lover and began to trace kisses back up Viktor's legs. Upon reaching Viktor's briefs, Charlie removed them slowly before kneeling before him and kissing Viktor's wonderfully long cock. Viktor was so close that as soon as Charlie began to take him in his mouth, Viktor came immediately. Charlie finished sucking him as he moaned in pain when his own throbbing increased.

Viktor decided it was Charlie's turn and pulled him away from his spent cock. Viktor kissed Charlie long and hard before moving to the bed, where he laid back and smiled at his lover. Unable to hold back anymore, Charlie began to undress. Viktor encouraged him to move slow and Charlie exercised all of his willpower as he slowly stripped while Viktor hardened again in front of him. When he was finally naked, Charlie crawled up on the bed over Viktor and plunged his engorged member into Viktor's waiting mouth. Within a couple minutes, Charlie was close to cumming as he thrust deeper and deeper down Viktor's throat, once again grateful that Viktor had no gag reflex. When he finally came Charlie hoped that his spells held because he couldn't contain his primal screams. Briefly spent, Charlie collapsed on his stomach across the bed and looked sideways at his lover. Viktor crawled over and began kissing him, once again hard and aching for another round. After giving Charlie a chance to recover, Viktor jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand to lube himself and then plunged his full length into Charlie's ass. Charlie was still in the same position, recovering from his first climax and the sudden entry was a searing mixture of pain and ecstasy. As Viktor proceeded with long, slow strokes Charlie was groaning again and came a minute before Viktor filled him completely. Both lovers were completely spent and pulled themselves around to curl up in each other's arms as they fell asleep.

When the new day dawned, Viktor ordered room service before waking Charlie by beginning to blow Charlie's morning wood. Charlie was awake and cumming within minutes before returning the favor for Viktor. As Viktor came for the first time during the new day, a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their large breakfast. Charlie grabbed a robe before going to retrieve the food. They spent the rest of the day in the room eating, making love and resting briefly between rounds.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Luna woke late across the hall. They enjoyed a long, hot shower before finally pulling themselves apart and leaving for brunch. They spent the day visiting a local gallery and doing some more sightseeing before enjoying a leisurely dinner down by the river. As they walked back to the hotel arm in arm, they received a few stares but no one made any comments. They stopped on occasion to admire the lights on the water and snogged on and off as they gradually made their way back to the hotel. By the time they arrived, both the lovers were on fire and barely controlled themselves as they made their way to the lift of the Muggle hotel. Once inside, they began the climb to the fifth floor when Luna pulled out her wand and cast immobilus on the lift. With the lift stopped, Luna threw herself at Ginny and began to snog her, while also yanking Ginny's skirt up. Ginny was pushed against the wall of the lift as Luna fingered her. She didn't take long before she screamed in release as her cum began to drip down her legs. Luna was moaning, so Ginny dropped to her knees, yanked down Luna's pants and began to frantically eat her out. Luna came almost as quickly as Ginny and the two lovers were briefly satisfied. Ginny then took her wand and removed the spell, allowing the lift to complete its climb to their floor. They were snogging as they exited the lift and did not notice a group of students who were waiting to take the lift back down. The students said nothing, but stood in shock as they watched the two women groping and snogging their way down the hall before entering their room.

The next morning Ginny and Luna met Charlie and Viktor downstairs in the hotel for breakfast. Viktor was due back to practice later in the morning and said his goodbyes to all three of his partners after breakfast. His first kiss was a long and deep throated one for Charlie, followed by two sensual kisses for each of the ladies before he turned and left for the team headquarters. Turning around after Viktor left, Ginny saw the same students from the night before. They looked even more perplexed as she chuckled before taking Charlie and Luna's hands and leaving the hotel on their way to the local floo point.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –Guest Relations

Life settled back into routine after their return from Bulgaria. Luna was now five months pregnant and her latest checkup showed everything was fine. She'd decided on a home birth and they hired a midwife who was well experienced in delivering babies with high magic potential. The midwife, Calla, was a bit surprised at their unique family at first, but soon adjusted when she saw how much Charlie and Ginny both cared. She had yet to meet Viktor, but had seen his picture in the living room.

Viktor's season started well with Bulgaria winning their first two games. Quality Quidditch Supplies was steaming along and turning a large and steady prophet. The Quibbler's office add-on was complete and subscription values were closing in on the Prophet. Charlie's job remained unchanged, as he enjoyed his position and had declined another opportunity to move into management. Back at home everyone was content, although Viktor was missed. Charlie had plans to visit him in a couple of weeks, but in the meantime Luna was more than willing to help ease his frustration.

Two weeks after their trip to Bulgaria, Ginny and her family welcomed Liam Greenworth into their home. The old man had been due the week previously, but had been delayed by a cyclone in Malaysia. He was only in country for nine days and appreciated Ginny's offer of a place to stay. She hadn't informed him of her unique family and was a bit anxious as she arranged fresh flowers and prepared the guest room for him. Realizing her lover's mood, Luna left the kitchen and came to check on Ginny. A few words of encouragement and a good snog settled Ginny's nerves as she finished with the guest room and went to help Luna and Charlie with the prep work for dinner. An hour later, Liam arrived on time via floo and Ginny, Luna and Charlie were all waiting for him. Ginny stepped forward and embraced the old man who she had become good friends with.

"Hi Liam. I'm glad you made it through finally. You're looking good. You don't fit in England though, too much tan."

Liam laughed. "Yes indeed, the beaches in Malaysia are much more conducive to a tan. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince my friends to move their anniversary party there. Now, how are you? This is a lovely looking home. And who is this behind you?"

"Come Liam, let me get you something to drink and I'll introduce you and explain."

Liam cocked an eyebrow at Ginny before asking for a scotch and settling into a couch. Ginny introduced her brother, which didn't surprise Liam as the relationship was obvious. Then she introduced Luna as her girlfriend. That made Liam choke on his scotch as his eyes traveled from Ginny to Luna's pregnant belly. Then he looked over at Charlie, who was smiling. Ginny put a hand on Liam's arm and began to explain her family situation. When she mentioned that Viktor Krum was Charlie's boyfriend and her lover, Liam put his scotch down and began to rub his face. Ginny finished her explanations and Liam sat back to absorb what he'd been told. After a minute he picked his scotch back up and downed the rest of it before finding his voice.

"Merlin's beard Ginny. You could have warned me somehow. Okay, I know that it's not something you can put in owl post, but still. Anyway, I guess you are all adults and you seem happy. I can't say I fully understand, but it's not really my concern. As long as you're happy, I'll adjust. I do try to be progressive."

"Thanks Liam. You are actually handling it quite well. Better than my parents at first. So you won't mind staying here? We don't have any strange rituals or wild parties. Unless you consider a Weasley family dinner wild, which they can sometimes be."

"No Ginny, I've got no worries staying here. I appreciate you and your family opening your home to me. Perhaps my scotch needs a refill though, to help the news settle a bit."

Charlie chuckled, summoned the scotch bottle and refilled Liam's glass. With their latest confessional round complete, the conversation switched to Liam as he told grand tales of his travels. As the evening progressed, they moved to the kitchen where the conversation continued while Ginny and Luna finished the last details for dinner. Soon dinner was served in the recently furnished dining room and Ginny began detailing the changes she had made with the shop. Liam was enthusiastic about the infusion of new ideas and products that Ginny was implementing and could hardly wait to visit. After dinner, Charlie left to do the cleanup while Ginny, Luna and Liam made their way back to the living room. Luna curled up next to Ginny and they gave little thought to the effect that their affectionate display was having on their guest. When Charlie returned from the kitchen Luna was wrapped in Ginny's arms and Ginny was stroking her hair. Charlie looked over at Liam and was surprised to see the old man smiling. Then Liam looked up and saw Charlie's questioning gaze and replied to him.

"Yes Charlie, I'm fine with them here like this. I don't think they even realize and it's quite obvious how much you all love each other. This is your home and I don't want you taking any special precautions around each other just because I'm here."

Ginny suddenly realized how she and Luna were arranged and smiled.

"Oh. You're right Liam, I hadn't realized. I was going to try to be more careful, but you've been so great I guess I forgot. So you don't mind us cuddling?"

"Again, it's your home Ginny. And the two of you are quite cute together."

With that said, the rest of the evening and Liam's visit passed with no further thought about treading carefully around their guest. The day after his arrival, Liam was off with friends for golf and dinner. The following day he had nothing planned and accompanied Ginny to the shop. When they first arrived, he was momentarily frozen in shock at the amount of changes. He quickly recovered and began to bounce around the store, taking in everything and marveling at all the new stock. Liam spent most of the day helping out in the store and a number of long standing customers were thrilled to see him. He left to meet up with friends in the mid-afternoon after praising Ginny's management and the success of the store. Ginny was relieved and felt a weight lifted off of her that she hadn't realized she was carrying. She had unconsciously been craving the approval of the man who had started the shop that was now hers.

Five days after Liam arrived, Charlie left to spend a weekend with Viktor in France between matches. Bulgaria was now at a 3-1 and were the odds on favorite to win their next match. Charlie hadn't seen his boyfriend in three weeks and was buzzing around the house with manic energy prior to his departure. Ginny, Luna and Liam laughed and tried to keep him distracted before his scheduled departure time. Finally it was time and Charlie hugged Ginny, kissed Luna soundly and then floo'd to the first connection point for his trip. Liam stood back and watched, shaking his head.

"That man is obviously in love. I thought he was going to grab a broom and fly there direct."

Ginny and Luna both laughed. In the days that Liam had been staying with them he had gone from reluctant acknowledgement to happy acceptance of their family.

Four days later Liam said his good-byes and left Ginny and her family as he headed to Brazil for the next leg of his travels. The English weather had started to wear on him and he claimed his tan was fading. His departure saw life settle back into routine for their family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Growing Family

Three months later Viktor was flying across his home Quidditch pitch during a particularly intense practice. He had three days until the final match of the season and Bulgaria was on the edge of going to the World Cup again. It would be difficult, but if they won by more than 420 points and Russia did not gain any points in their standings, then Bulgaria would get the chance to play Egypt for the cup. As Viktor went into a tricky dive, he heard Aleksander's whistle calling a halt to the session. Viktor leveled off and looked over at his coach, who was waving for Viktor to fly over. Viktor complied, arrived in front of his coach and hovered, waiting for instructions.

"Viktor! I've just received word. Luna's having the baby. The office floo has been connected to the inn near your home. Go and be with your family, but we need you back in two days."

Viktor grinned, waved at his teammates and flew off to the office. He left his broom and made his way to the floo without bothering to change. A little over an hour later he arrived home and was greeted by Charlie, who gave him a quick kiss and dragged him up to the second floor. Luna had been in labor for almost six hours and was progressing well according to the midwife. She had been instructed to walk and was making circuits around the large central space on the second floor. Seeing Viktor, Luna's eyes lit up as he embraced her. Next, Charlie introduced Viktor to Calla. With Viktor now arrived and Luna well along, Charlie left to send word to the Burrow. From there his parents would spread the word to everyone else. Twenty minutes later, Molly and Arthur arrived with additional family members following. Everyone checked on Luna before going back down to the first floor to wait. Molly busied herself in the kitchen doing what she did best and passing the time.

Shortly before four in the afternoon, Luna declared it was time to push and Calla agreed. Seven pushes later and Zenobia Ginevra Krum-Weasley entered the world with a loud cry that echoed through the house. The family downstairs sounded like a herd of elephants as they ran upstairs. Calla ordered everyone to wait while she cleaned the baby and took care of the afterbirth. After Luna, Charlie was the next to hold the baby. As he held his firstborn, Charlie shed uncharacteristic tears.

"Gods she's beautiful. Just like her mother. Thank you Luna. Thank you so much."

Luna smiled as Charlie leaned over to hand Zena to Viktor. They looked at each other as their daughter was passed and Charlie gave Viktor a long kiss. Next, Viktor passed her to Ginny with a kiss for her as well.

Once Zena's four parents had a chance to hold her, Calla opened the door and allowed the rest of the family to file in. Everyone exclaimed over her pale wisps of light red hair and long, blonde lashes. She was a perfect mix of both her biological parents and all four of her parents and the rest of the family were instantly besotted.

Molly managed to tear herself away from her granddaughter an hour later and went to serve a buffet dinner to the whole family. Zena's birth turned into an impromptu family dinner on the second floor with the doors to Luna's delivery bedroom opened so that she was included. Calla insisted that Luna stay in bed for the first hours, despite Luna's insistence that she felt fine. Around seven in the evening everyone began to leave, with Zena's grandparents being the last to exit. With Calla's approval, Ginny moved Luna and Zena back upstairs to their third floor bedroom and the newly expanded family settled in for their first night.

The next morning Charlie and Viktor served Ginny and Luna breakfast in bed. Zena started to cry and Charlie picked her up and went to change his daughter for the first time. Being the second of seven children, Charlie was not inexperienced. Viktor watched Charlie and tried to learn since he had no experience with nappies. The rest of the day was spent quietly at home. Luna showered with Ginny and they made their way downstairs to where Charlie and Viktor sat on a couch staring at their daughter. Luna was more tired that she had realized and curled up on the couch with her head in Viktor's lap and her feet in Ginny's. Zena was a quiet baby and in the first days each of her parents learned that if she was fussing then there was a reason. Molly and Arthur visited the day after Zena's birth, with Molly bringing a truck load of food along. The rest of the family stayed away for a couple of days to allow the new family a chance to adjust. Viktor enjoyed the first days of Zena's life, but then he had to return to Bulgaria. Leaving had never been so hard.

When Viktor arrived back at the team headquarters, he brought with him several pictures to show off his new daughter. Aleksander was overjoyed for him and most of the rest of his teammates were happy as well. A few still didn't understand, but they stayed quiet. Viktor's good mood extended into their final match when he caught the snitch once the team was up by 310 points, giving the team a 460 point victory. Unfortunately, Russia also won their match with a gain of 130 points, knocking Bulgaria out of cup contention by 90 points. Viktor was disappointed, but less so than in the past, as his short season allowed him to return home to his family.

With Viktor's arrival back home the family felt complete. As anticipated, Zena was doted on and the slightest whimper brought an immediate response. While she was still nursing, Luna kept Zena in her and Ginny's room. Downstairs on the second floor a nursery was ready and waiting for when Luna was ready to move her daughter downstairs. Luna and Ginny left their door unlocked most times and Charlie and Viktor were welcome to come in and check on their daughter. When Luna and Ginny needed time to themselves, they would lock the door and Viktor and Charlie knew that they would have to wait.

Another topic of frequent discussion in the family had been decided on shortly after Zena's birth. With four parents, they had to decide how each of them would be addressed. The solution came by utilizing the Bulgarian words for mom and dad. Charlie was daddy and Viktor was tatee. Ginny was mum and Luna was mama. They began utilizing the names around Zena immediately and also planned to raise her bi-lingual in Bulgarian.

A month after Viktor returned home, they decided it was time for a mutual date night. Each of the couples had taken a couple of nights to themselves, but the four of them had not been out together. Molly and Arthur happily agreed to babysit and floo'd over early, excited to spend time with their granddaughter. Zena's arrival had been the final healing potion needed to allow the family to accept their unique partnership.

With Zena settled with her grandparents, her parents made their way to a new restaurant in London that billed itself as modern Euro fusion. The menu was indeed unique, but all the selection were quite good. Luna still desisted from alcohol, but the others finished a couple of bottles of wine over the course of the evening. After dinner, they strolled through the city and stopped to listen to several street performers. As a chill wind blew off the river, they found a dark alley and apparated home. Zena was sleeping in a cradle in the living room and Molly and Arthur were snoozing together on a couch. As Ginny woke her parents, Zena heard the commotion and also woke. The elder Weasleys kissed everyone goodbye and floo'd home. Meanwhile, Luna settled on a couch to feed her daughter. Charlie settled in next to her and Viktor and Ginny stood admiring. Then Viktor's hands settled on Ginny's hips and his lips nuzzled her neck. Looking up, Luna smiled at them.

"Viktor, why don't you go with Ginny tonight. I'll take Zena's cradle up with me and we can stay in with Charlie."

Viktor smiled and went over to kiss Charlie and Luna. Then he turned and took Ginny's hand and led her upstairs. As soon as they approached the third floor, they were on each other. Ginny had been wanting Viktor for weeks, but hadn't felt the time was right since Zena's birth. Now she ached to be filled by him. As they entered her bedroom, Viktor had to cast the silence and privacy charms since Ginny was too busy clawing at his clothes. He was in awe of her as she clutched desperately to him like some wild abandoned animal. Soon they were both free of clothing and Viktor threw Ginny across the bed. He started to kiss her down her body when Ginny pulled him up with a growl.

"Viktor no! Just fuck me. Now. I need you so bad."

Ginny grabbed for Viktor's cock and he hissed as she began to pull on him.

"Gods Ginny you're hot tonight. Where did our wands go? We need to do the charm."

"Viktor I don't want to do the charm. It's not quite the right time of the month, but I don't care. I'm ready for your seed to impregnate me. If it doesn't happen tonight, then we try again, but forget the damn charm."

The idea of letting his seed loose and uncontrolled into Ginny made Viktor burn as he dropped his mouth to her neck at the same time he plunged his full length deep into her. He sucked on her neck while beginning a slow rhythm as he fully immersed himself in the act of making love to Ginny. So different from Charlie, yet so special, Viktor hadn't been with Ginny in months and their mutual desire was overwhelming. Minutes into his slow thrusts, Ginny began to demand more as she wrapped her legs around Viktor.

"Fuck Viktor! I need you deeper, faster. Please!"

More than willing to comply, Viktor pulled up on his knees, but never left Ginny. Then he took her legs and put them on his shoulders, allowing him the angle needed to plow into her even further. Ginny's growls increased as she met Viktor's fierce thrusts. Then she let out a primal scream as her body spasmed in her first climax. Viktor was close and refused to let up as he pounded her through her climax, causing her to stay at her peak without coming down. Finally he felt his release hit him like a giant wave and Viktor poured his seed into Ginny as she hit a new high again. It took several minutes for Ginny's muscles to release their hold and allow Viktor to leave her. When he finally slipped out, Viktor rolled to the side, panting.

"That's the best we've ever done Ginny. I've never had straight sex that fantastic. Maybe it's because we didn't use the charm?"

Ginny rolled over and kissed Viktor long and hard. Soon they were both moaning and Viktor couldn't believe he was rising again. Then Ginny pulled back and smiled down on him.

"Not sure why Viktor, but you are bloody amazing. I don't think I can stop at one round after that for the starter course."

Viktor smiled and pulled Ginny to him. As they continued kissing and fondling he was once again hard and ready. Ginny was already laying on him and took only a slight adjustment to settle herself back on him with a moan. She began to ride him hard and minutes later was screeching to another climax. As she came down, Viktor flipped her over and took the top position. After a few hard thrusts, Ginny nipped at his lip and then pushed back.

"Viktor I want to try something else. I want you to take my pussy from behind."

Viktor smiled and pulled out with a bit of reluctance as Ginny placed herself on all fours with her beautiful bum in Viktor's face. Unable to resist, he leaned down and began to lavish kisses on her fantastic behind. Then without warning, he re-entered Ginny in one swift thrust. Surprised, Ginny came again immediately. The new position gave them each a new amazing feeling and Viktor couldn't last much longer. As he came inside Ginny once again, he felt her have one more final climax for the evening. By the time Viktor felt himself leave her, Ginny had collapsed and was instantly asleep. Viktor wrapped himself around her seconds before sleep also claimed him.

Ginny woke early the next morning with Viktor's arms around her. She was a bit sore from their enthusiastic lovemaking and settled back into him as the new day gradually woke her. Minutes later, her stirrings woke Viktor, who smiled down on her.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm, quite good lover. Perhaps a bit sore. You were amazing last night."

"I can say the same. So, do you want to go retrieve Luna? A hot shower should help your muscles."

"It's only seven and Luna needs her rest since she was probably awake at least once during the night to feed Zena. A shower would be good though."

"Well, I know we've never done this, but I could join you. I'll wash your back. Don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"That sounds good, but what if I don't want you to be a gentleman?"

"Well, I'm at your command."

Ginny kissed Viktor deeply before climbing out of bed with him following her. They made their way to the bath and started the water before climbing in. They didn't leave the water for forty minutes as they eventually got clean after a fantastic round of shower sex where Viktor used his Quidditch strength to hold Ginny up while he pounded her relentlessly. Once they calmed down and were finally clean, they made their way downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie and Luna.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Big Changes

The next month went quickly as the entire Krum-Weasley household enjoyed having Viktor home and marveled at the daily changes in Zena. The arrival of the baby drew them closer, as well as drawing their extended family closer as well.

When Zena was two months old, she was due for her first in office well baby visit and all four of her parents were a bit on edge. She was a good baby and all seemed to be going well, but her parents were a bit anxious that the exam would find something they missed. They made their way to the healer's office, filled with nervous energy. Everything went well and Zena was in the high percentiles for development, but her parents had encountered another problem when the office refused to acknowledge Ginny and Viktor as additional parents to the baby. The incident prompted them to re-analyze the legal structure of their family. Charlie talked to a barrister that worked with the preserve and he recommended a family law solicitor who could assist. A week later the two couples left Zena with Molly and attended the first of several complicated meetings with James Barrett, one of the most highly regarded solicitors in wizard Britain.

The first step that James implemented was to have all four partners' names legally changed to the surname of Krum-Weasley, the same as Zena. Next, he implemented an old wizard law titled the Consort's Protectorate. The law was hundreds of years old, with its origins lost to time. It allowed for an individual or a married couple to list consorts that would fall under the rule and protection of an individual or couple. Historically the law had been used when some of the first pure-bloods utilized concubines to help expand their family lines. The idea was a bit disturbing from a historical perspective, but utilized in a modern setting, it would be the best way to legally protect their family. James began the paperwork to have each individual establish a Consort's Protectorate that would list each of the other three. There were no rules limiting the number of protectorates a single individual could establish or belong to, but James was careful to warn that the Ministry would need to approve the contracts and scrutiny was to be expected. Each of the elaborate contracts were drafted and then filed under a full secrecy statute request, which James hoped would be approved so that they could keep the filings out of public record.

With the paperwork complete and being reviewed by the Ministry, the Krum-Weasleys could do nothing more except wait as life settled back into normalcy. Since Viktor was off season, he took care of Zena most days, with Luna taking her to the Quibbler at times. She was also a frequent visitor at the shop and Leana was quite smitten with the baby. The shop was doing well and Ginny had hired an additional person to help when she found herself being overwhelmed and tempted to work longer hours. One day at the shop, Ginny was in the back finalizing some order forms when she suddenly felt faint. She hadn't been feeling quite well for a couple of days and decided that she should go for a quick walk outside to get some fresh air. As Ginny entered the main shop, she suddenly began to feel dizzy and Leana noticed something was wrong and rushed to Ginny's side.

"Ginny! What's wrong? Here, sit!"

"Thanks Leana. I think I'm coming down with something. I was feeling faint and now I'm dizzy."

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Um, I had some peanuts around ten."

"Which was almost four hours ago."

Leana went back to the storeroom and returned with a half a pasty. Shoving it at Ginny, she ordered her boss to eat. After about fifteen minutes, Ginny began to feel better.

"Thanks Leana. I hadn't realized I needed to eat. Sorry I stole your lunch. I don't usually have a problem skipping meals. I just got so busy I forgot."

"Well, I'm glad you're looking better. You have some color again. And that was just my leftovers. Those pasties are so large I can only manage a half. I'm wondering something Ginny. Please don't be upset with me, but I have to ask. Could you be pregnant?"

Ginny stared at Leana for a minute and she mentally began calculating. The last time she and Viktor had been together was that amazing night after dinner. But that was a month ago and it really hadn't been the right time, at least if everything Molly had taught her daughter was correct. Then a sudden realization hit Ginny. There was one other time, a few days after. She and Viktor had been cleaning up after dinner. The night was hot and he was shirtless and Ginny was incredibly horny. They'd bumped against each other near the stove and she'd given up the pretense of ignoring her feelings. Viktor had responded enthusiastically and they ended up on the kitchen floor shagging furiously. It had only lasted about ten minutes, but Ginny remembered being so weak she couldn't stand for a few more minutes after. And they definitely hadn't taken the time to charm cast. As the memories flooded back, the look on Ginny's face caused Leana to laugh.

"I guess I'll take that for a yes Ginny. I would suggest a trip down the street to pick up a potion kit. And you definitely shouldn't miss any more meals."

"I think you're right Leana. I probably should have realized this sooner myself. I think I'll finish the forms and leave a bit early. Do you mind locking up?"

"Of course not. Take care of yourself."

An hour later Ginny arrived home early and Viktor came out to greet her with a questioning look.

"Hello Ginny. You're home early. Something wrong?"

"Um, not exactly Viktor. I had a bit of an incident at the shop. I forgot lunch and almost passed out. Leana helped me piece together what the problem may be."

With that, Ginny held up the potion kit she had bought. Viktor took a minute to register what he seeing and then his eyes got big.

"Really? I thought that night you said it wasn't the right time? Not that I'm not thrilled, or won't be thrilled once we know for sure."

"Actually Viktor, if this is true I think the timing is actually due to our impromptu kitchen shag."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that. It was quite intense. So are you taking the test now?"

Ginny laughed at Viktor, who was now bouncing on his toes in anticipation. She kissed him briefly and made her way to the downstairs bathroom. Five minute later, she and Viktor stood staring at the small flask as it began to change color. A couple more minutes went by and the confirmation was complete. Viktor whooped loudly, picked Ginny up and began to spin her. The movement caused Ginny's stomach to flip and Viktor stopped when he saw she had gone green.

"Oops, sorry Ginny. No more of that. We need to be careful with you. Wait until Charlie and Luna find out."

"I'm glad you're happy Viktor."

Seeing that Ginny was a bit unsure about her news, Viktor reached down and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you ever doubt how happy I am Ginny."

A couple hours later Luna arrived home minutes before Charlie also appeared. Viktor had planned on waiting until dinner to deliver the news, but Luna knew immediately that something was going on. Ginny looked at her and couldn't contain herself anymore as she left the room and returned carrying the potion flask. Grinning, Ginny held the flask up in the air. Charlie and Luna reacted immediately and Ginny was thrilled at their effusive reactions. Then Zena began to fuss and Viktor went to retrieve their daughter. He brought her back in the room where Charlie and Luna were hugging Ginny. As Viktor looked at the small baby, he decided to include her in the announcement.

"Guess what Zena girl? You're going to be a big sister."

The rest of the evening passed happily as the entire family basked in the glow of their news. It was decided that they would all make their way to St. Mungo's the next day for the official confirmation. The next morning Ginny made a quick floo call to the shop and Charlie made a call to the preserve to ask for the morning off. Then the entire family made their way to St. Mungo's. An hour later they were sitting in an exam room as a very young looking healer examined Ginny. The healer had been initially surprised at the unique family, but had shrugged his shoulders and proceeded with the exam. A few minutes later he was done and confirmed that Ginny was not quite four weeks pregnant. Then he paused and looked around the room before also announcing that Ginny was pregnant with twins, which was part of the reason for her reactions to the pregnancy at such an early stage. That bit of news silenced the room until Viktor screamed, stood up, grabbed the healer and began to dance around the room. Everyone laughed at Viktor, including the slightly flustered healer. Once Viktor released him, he gave Ginny the usual instructions, as well as cautioning them that the pregnancy was still very early and that they may want to wait before announcing it. That bit of advice sobered the happy event as Charlie, Luna and Viktor all assured the healer that they would do everything necessary to ensure that Ginny and the babies remained healthy.

After they left St. Mungo's, Ginny and family made their way to a fish and chips stand in Diagon Alley. They bought enough for Leana and Matthew as well and then made their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Leana grinned as the happy quartet entered, guessing the reason why. Ginny changed the store sign to closed and went to help Leana with the last couple customers. Once they left, she locked the door and declared it was lunchtime. Matthew had a lunch date and excused himself. That meant extra food, but Ginny was pleased as she preferred to keep their news limited, and she wasn't as friendly with the young man as she was with Leana. They all made their way back to the storeroom, pushed a couple desks together and sat down to eat. Leana took Zena from Viktor and managed to easily hold the baby in one arm while nimbly handling lunch with her other hand. After a few bites, she looked up at Ginny and smirked.

"Alright Ginny. I appreciate lunch, but I am guessing there's a reason for all this?"

"And your guess is right of course. The same way it was yesterday. We're expecting again. One thing you didn't guess though is that we're having twins."

Leana's eyebrows raised as she dropped the chip that was halfway to her mouth.

"Oh. Wow. No wonder you got sick from not eating. So, how far along?"

"Two days shy of four weeks."

"So you know exactly? Impressive. Who all knows so far?"

"Yes, we know exactly. With the unique nature of our partnership, my times with Viktor are more, um…infrequent than my time with Luna. If you understand what I mean. As for who knows, so far only the people in this room. I will have to tell my family soon. My mother will certainly know as soon as she sees me."

"Hmm, yes I guess I understand. And I'm honored to be told so soon. You don't have to worry, I won't say anything."

Ginny smiled at her friend, having no doubt that she could be trusted. Lunch soon wrapped and Ginny realized she had eaten her share, as well as half of what was to be Matthew's. Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny resigned herself to her already increasing appetite. After lunch, Viktor headed home, Charlie went to the preserve and Luna headed to the Quibbler.

That evening after dinner they gathered in the living room and began to discuss how to make the announcement to the family. They decided that it wouldn't be possible to wait as long as the healer had recommended, unless they stayed away from the family, which would just provoke questions. Audrey's birthday celebration was happening in nine days at the small cottage she and Percy had recently purchased south of Godric's Hollow. The entire family would be in attendance, so the time would be ideal. They also hoped to have a decision on their protectorate filings by then and they also had yet to notify the family of their name changes.

The next week went quickly as everyone stayed busy at their jobs and Viktor took care of Zena, while the two of them also made frequent trips between the Quibbler and the shop. Three days before Audrey's birthday, their solicitor James called on the floo one evening shortly before dinner. They welcomed him to come on through and as soon as he arrived, James began to sniff appreciatively. Ginny laughed and invited him to stay for dinner. The lifelong bachelor happily accepted, but first declared that he had news to deliver. The Ministry had notified him earlier in the day that the deliberation was complete and the protectorate agreements were being approved. The decision was not unanimous, as certain officials felt the ancient law should be abolished immediately. To placate those individuals, the rest of the review council had offered a compromise. While the protectorates were approved, the secrecy agreements were not. That meant that when the protectorates took effect in five days they would be a matter of public record. It didn't guarantee media attention, but the likelihood was that the opponents would make their opinions known in an effort to ban the old statute in the future.

Upon hearing this news, Ginny trembled a bit and Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny. Charlie and Viktor looked a bit stunned and it was Charlie who finally spoke up.

"So that's it? Is there anything else we can do? Any recourse?"

James grimaced. "I can appeal, but if I do they can come back and deny everything instead. That also could drag things out for quite a while. I'll do it if you wish, but I advise against it."

"I don't think we should appeal. We don't need delays right now. Also, the risk of everything being denied is too great."

Charlie looked at Viktor and reached out to hug him.

"I agree love. Ginny, Luna, what do you think?"

Ginny and Luna both nodded. Then Ginny spoke up.

"James, please do whatever you can to block the media, but we need the protectorates so that our family can be bound legally. We found out last week that I'm pregnant. With twins."

That news caused the solicitor's jaw to drop momentarily, before being replaced with a grin.

"Alright, I understand Ginny. And congratulations."

With the news settled, Charlie summoned a bottle of firewhisky and poured some for the solicitor while Viktor and Luna went to finish dinner preparations.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Going Public

The following morning Viktor was working in the garden with Zena in a cradle under a tree when he heard the floo alarm sound from inside the house. Picking up his daughter, Viktor made his way inside to see who was calling. When he arrived, Viktor was surprised to see James waiting in the floo. He had indicated the night before that it would be several days before the filings took effect. As Viktor appeared in the room, James began speaking from the floo.

"Hello Viktor. I have news that can't wait. The filings are moving along faster than expected. The protectorates will go into effect at midnight. I called in a couple favors and managed a twenty-four hour delay on the public data release. That's the best I can do, and it's unofficial. So that means that the day after tomorrow the filings will be public record. Depending on how quickly reporters move, you may see it hit the news in three days. With you and Ginny being international Quidditch starts, I don't think you're going to be able to avoid the media."

Viktor frowned. "Alright James. Thanks for the warning and buying us another day. We talked about it after you left last night and we think we're going to publish our own statement in the Quibbler before anyone else gets hold of it. I guess I should call Ginny and Charlie and head over there now to get that started. Luna publishes in two days, so the timing will work if we get it started before she starts pressing."

"Hmm, okay, I understand Viktor. I would like to review the article before it prints. Would that be alright?"

"Sure."

"Alright, let me see what I've got available. I have an opening at two. That's all for today. Is that too soon?"

"No, let me get busy and we'll see you at the Quibbler then."

James nodded and disappeared from the floo. Viktor then made a call to Luna to warn her what was happening. Next, he called Ginny at the shop and she agreed to head to the Quibbler shortly. Finally, Viktor packed up Zena and floo'd to the reserve to collect Charlie. Charlie was in class, so Viktor arrived in the central office and spoke to one of the director's assistants. She wasn't too pleased, but Charlie had advised his employer on his and Viktor's relationship, so the director sent a student to retrieve Charlie and end his morning session early. A few minutes later, Charlie appeared. He hugged and kissed Viktor before nuzzling and cooing over Zena. Viktor quickly filled Charlie in on the reason for his unannounced visit. Charlie turned to the slightly bemused office staff and advised that he should be back in time for his last session at three. Then he, Viktor and Zena floo'd to the Quibbler.

Luna and Ginny were waiting when they arrived and Luna led them to her new, large office. She already had chilled butterbeers waiting as they all sat down to discuss the approach they wanted to take. First, Viktor filled everyone in on exactly what James had told him. Then Charlie spoke.

"Alright, so it seems that we have no choice. Our personal life is about to be made public. So, let's do it on our terms. What do we want say?"

The next hour was spent with all four partners designing a statement and story. Then they went outside to take a picture, which Luna had convinced them would be necessary. Luna hovered her camera before maneuvering herself into the shot . They took a dozen pictures and then decided on a favorite. The chosen picture showed Viktor and Charlie embracing in the center with Viktor holding Zena. The baby was turned so only the back of her head was visible. Then Ginny stood to one side of the men and Luna stood to the other side. They had their arms extended around Charlie and Viktor, while they leaned in front of them and kissed each other. Once the picture was decided, there was one last decision to be made.

"So, I need a title for this article. Something short, that will catch the eye of readers."

Everyone was silent for a minute as they contemplated, then Charlie spoke up.

"Family Redesigned"

Each of his partners turned to look at Charlie and smiled.

"Perfect Charlie. Simple and to the point."

With that decided, Ginny declared that she was hungry. They still had well over an hour until James arrived, so Ginny apparated away to pick up sandwiches. Twenty minutes later they were all lazing under a tree near the office while they ate lunch and waited. When James arrived, he found the four of them stretched out in a pile on the picnic blanket snoozing. The solicitor smiled and stepped up to wake the family. Viktor was the first to sit up and yawn, with the others quickly following.

"Mmhmm, hi James. Give us a minute. The day was too beautiful to pass up a picnic and a snuggle."

James chuckled before making his way back to the office, followed a couple minutes later by his clients. Once they were all settled back into the office, James reviewed the article quickly and offered a couple small changes. With his approval complete, Charlie floo'd back to the reserve and everyone else departed shortly thereafter.

That evening, the Krum-Weasley family talked during dinner about the next steps prior to the Quibbler's publishing on Saturday. It was already Thursday and none of their family were aware of the legal proceedings or Ginny's news. Despite the short notice, they decided on calling a family dinner at their house the next evening and making it a potluck. With that decided, as soon as dinner finished they took turns placing floo calls to all of the family. Everyone accepted except Bill and Fleur, who were due to leave for France the next day with their kids.

The protectorates went into effect at 12am Friday and would be a matter of public record by 12am Saturday. Which meant that the Prophet and other publications would print stories by Sunday at the soonest, but the Quibbler would be issued on Saturday before those. Friday night arrived and Ginny, Luna and Charlie arrived home early to help Viktor with the last preparations. He had made a large roast for their contribution to the meal and the house was almost ready as well. In the previous months since they had moved in, the house had been gradually furnished and was starting to feel truly like a home. The dining room had a large oak table that could seat up to sixteen and the sitting room and library were fully furnished with enough seats for the entire family. Shortly before six, everyone started arriving and soon the house was filled with the delightful, noisy chaos that accompanied Weasley family meals. Everyone brought at least one dish, with Molly bringing four and soon the magical table was literally groaning from its burden. When Viktor brought out the large roast and set it in the middle, the table let out a final 'ooof' before finally going silent.

Everyone began to load their plates and the room quieted as everyone started eating. Molly was eating, but kept looking down the table at Ginny and Ginny knew that her mother was suspicious, which is why Ginny had made a point of sitting at the other end of the table. As the first servings disappeared and a few people started to reach for seconds, Ginny decided it was time. She stood up, tapped her fork on a glass and called the table to order as everyone turned to look at her.

"Okay everyone. Now that we're all at least partially satisfied, we need to talk to you. That is myself, Luna, Viktor and Charlie. Our family. We've had a busy couple of weeks and we have news that you need to hear from us before hearing it elsewhere."

Ginny's announcement caused her parents to look worried and a couple of others set their forks down to stare at her. Ginny took a breath and prepared the most monumental piece of her news first. She looked to her right at Luna and to her left at Charlie and Viktor, and was strengthened by their smiles as she began.

"First, I am happy to announce that we are expecting again. This time I will be the one adding on to our family…"

Ginny was about to continue when the table erupted with cheers. Down the table, Molly dabbed her eyes and smiled. After a couple of minutes, everyone realized that Ginny was waiting to say more and quieted so she could continue.

"Also, when we went to have the pregnancy confirmed, I received the somewhat unexpected news that I am expecting twins."

This brought several gasps and a new wave of cheers. Molly finally had had enough and got up to walk down the table and embrace her daughter. They stood holding each other for a minute before Molly pulled back and spoke.

"Well dear, it truly isn't a surprise. Every generation of women in my family has had twins for as far back as we have records, which is at least four hundred years."

Charlie laughed at this and Viktor's eyes bulged. Ginny turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sorry Viktor, I guess I should have warned you. The women in my family are unusually fertile."

Viktor took a long swallow of wine and his look of shock changed as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his partners. With her news delivered, Ginny sat down. Taking his cue, Charlie stood next to deliver the news about their legal proceedings.

"Alright everyone, so that is the first bit of our news and I have to assure you that all four of us are overjoyed to be adding to the family again. As our family has grown, we've encountered a few issues with acceptance and decided to research what options we had legally available to unite the four of us under the law the same way we have already united in our hearts. We started this even before we knew Ginny was expecting. We have hired an excellent solicitor and he has found a way to assist us. When we first told you about our partnerships, I told George that I didn't know of any way we could legalize our family. I am now pleased to say that I was incorrect. James, our solicitor, implemented two sets of legal proceedings to formalize our union. The first is the simplest. As of a month ago, we have all filed and had our surnames legally changed to Krum-Weasley, the same as our daughter."

Charlie took a moment and let that announcement settle in. There were a few startled exclamations, but on the whole the news seemed to be accepted. Arthur seemed unfazed and Charlie was happy that his father didn't mind. There were plenty of Weasley brothers to carry on the pure Weasley name. Realizing everyone was waiting for the rest of what he had to say, Charlie continued.

"The next legal filings we have implemented are much more complex. James located a very old wizarding law called the Consort's Protectorate. No filings have been made under it for 164 years, so our filings came under a good bit of scrutiny at the Ministry. The Consort's Protectorate allowed old pure-blood families to bring concubines or consorts legally into their family, allowing for pure-blood lines to be extended and for the consorts to receive the legal protections that were unique to the old purebloods. While this law was intended for something much different, we decided to proceed and use it for a modern purpose to unite our family legally. Each one of us has filed a protectorate with the other three listed as consorts within those protectorates. These were very complex filings that were subjected to an extensive review at the Ministry. We also tried to keep the records sealed from public viewing. Unfortunately, there were several individuals at the Ministry on the review board who were not pleased with us and wanted to abolish the old law, but since they couldn't they decided to deny our privacy request. So, our protectorates were approved and went into effect this morning, but they will be a matter of public record as of tomorrow morning. James managed to arrange a twenty four hour delay to give us a bit more time to deal with the public attention that is likely to be coming our way."

Charlie stopped and looked over at Luna. The next part of the announcement was hers.

"So, we know that by tomorrow morning our personal legal filings will be unsealed and available to anyone. We anticipate that the Prophet may have the story by Sunday. We have decided to print our own story before they can falsify one without our assistance. Tomorrow morning's printing of the Quibbler will feature a full article detailing what we've just told you. Each of you receives a copy of the Quibbler, which is why we called this dinner on short notice. We wanted to tell you before you read it. Since Bill can't be here, Ginny has sent an owl to meet him in France with a letter detailing our news."

Luna sat abruptly as the entire family took a moment to absorb the information. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Well, that certainly gives us a lot to think on. We're all thrilled of course that Ginny is expecting. It wasn't easy at first to accept your relationship, but I know that you are all committed to each other. I am also happy that you've found a way to formalize this, even if the old law you're using is a bit strange. I hope that the reaction to your story will be positive, but your family supports you despite the outcome."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot. We're happy and we want the family to be as well."

Another moment of silence was broken when George spoke up.

"Excellent, so we are all good now? Back to the food!"

The entire table laughed and dinner resumed with the help of a few warming spells over items that had cooled. The rest of evening was spent with a round of loud discussions and more than a bit of joking and teasing among the Weasley siblings and their family. The last guests didn't leave until almost eleven.

The next morning dawned and Luna was off early to check on the Quibbler distribution. She brought a couple home and everyone was pleased with the printing. Now they just had to wait for the reaction and potential response from the Prophet. They passed the rest of weekend quietly at home, content in their family.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Family Expanding

The new week arrived and everyone except Viktor ventured out from their safe home nest. Ginny arrived at the shop and Leana was waiting with a grin.

"Good morning Ginny. Your family has been busy."

"So you must have read the Quibbler Luna sent you? You can't be too surprised, you already know more than what we printed since we didn't announce my pregnancy."

"Oh, nothing was really much of a surprise. I'm glad you've found a way to try to protect your family legally. I must say the biggest surprise was that ancient law. I knew there were some weird laws still around, but that one is a bit much. At least it's being used for something good now. I've seen the four of you together and I can tell you all love each other. I may still be a bit boggled by it, but I can't deny how much each of you cares. I've seen enough 'traditional' marriages that are completely bollocks to appreciate what you have."

"Thanks Leana, I may be your boss, but I'm also your friend and that means a lot."

It was then time to open the store and the two ladies got busy helping the first early customers. An hour later Matthew and Phil, Ginny's other two employees, arrived. Phil was carrying a copy of the Quibbler and kept looking at Ginny strange. She sent the boys into the back to collect some large boxes and they took a while to reappear, so Ginny went to check on them. She found them with their heads bent over a work table and the Quibbler spread in front of Matthew. Ginny hadn't had Luna send a copy to them and figured from the look on his face that this was Matthew's first reading. She stepped into the storeroom and spoke up.

"HmmHmm. We really need those boxes of African robes. I've got a customer looking for some additional options now. It seems the bright patterns are all the rage right now."

Phil grumbled and grabbed Matthew as they turned to go retrieve the boxes. Ginny went back into the shop and chatted up the customer while she waited. Minutes later the boxes were brought out and Ginny began pulling out the elaborate robes, casting relaxation charms on the wrinkles and hanging them as she went. The customer watched each set as it appeared until one particularly garish set of robes in red and purple came out. The customer grabbed them immediately and was soon checked out. That cleared the shop temporarily and Ginny left Leana to finish unpacking the boxes. Then she turned and looked at her other two employees.

"Alright you two, let's go in the back. We need to talk."

The two young men looked like they would rather be anywhere else at the moment and Ginny briefly had a flash of what her brothers looked like when being confronted by her mother. Holding back a chuckle, Ginny followed them into the storeroom.

"Okay, so Phil you obviously read the Quibbler before you came to work. Matthew, I am guessing you hadn't seen it until this morning? I know that you're both young and that my family's disclosures are a bit puzzling, but I don't see how that should affect us here in the shop. I am still the same person I was last week."

"B. , you shag girls!" Phil sputtered.

"Just a girl Phil. I'm committed to Luna. And, as the article mentioned, occasionally I like a man as well. I understand you are young, but as you will learn, love is not something that always fits into a convenient box. Now, my personal life is irrelevant in regards to our working together. Will you have an issue with that?"

"Um, no, guess not, it's just a shock you know."

Ginny turned and looked at Matthew.

"How about you, any issues?"

"No, I'm fine with it. I didn't even finish reading the article."

"Well, on your break, please finish it. If you have any questions, just ask me. You've both been good, hard working employees and I don't want to cause any tension here in the shop. We only went public so that we could have the truth printed before someone else printed something false."

With her latest confrontation complete, Ginny gave instructions to both the young men before turning toward her office in the back of the storeroom.

While Ginny was dealing with her young employees, Charlie had arrived at the reserve and made his way across the lobby to his office to prepare for his first class. As he crossed by the desks of the receptionists and assistants, it was hard to ignore the growing chorus of whispers. Realizing that there was nothing to do, Charlie tried to ignore the whispers and quickened his pace. He was almost to the corridor leading to his office when Livia spoke up and called him into Mr. Grey's office. Norbert Grey was the head of Charlie's department. Charlie's senior position meant that he actually reported to Norbert's boss, but on occasion Norbert did cover when Will was out. Suppressing a groan, Charlie turned and smiled to Livia before making his way to Norbert's office. He opened the door and found the rotund little man grimacing at him.

"Hello Charles. Please come in, sit down."

"Actually I'll stand. I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a hurry. Have to prep a couple items for my first class."

Charlie's casual defensive stance caught Norbert off guard, which pleased Charlie. The two men were exact opposites in appearance and temperament, and did not get on well. Charlie had originally reported to Norbert, but had so many issues with him that he had threatened to quit. Charlie was the most experienced handler at the reserve and Wolverhampton couldn't stand to lose him, so upper management had intervened and place Charlie directly under Will, bypassing Norbert and upsetting the small man greatly. Charlie remained staring at him, unwilling to speak first and offer anything for Norbert to latch on to.

"Alright Charles. I called you in here because there is an article in a publication called the Quibbler. My wife takes the thing. I think it's rubbish, but she likes it. Seems too that Livia and several others have read it. The article goes into detail about some relationships you're involved in, and well, some other stuff. Even has a picture with someone that looks like you. Must be a load of tosh, but I had to talk to you."

"Actually Norbert, the Quibbler is a respected publication. The editor is Luna Lovegood, and myself and my family, which includes Luna, all wrote the article together. We wanted to put the truth out before others who don't know us publish their own stories. Oh, and since you've read it, you know my name is Krum-Weasley now. I'll be needing to have all my paperwork changed to reflect that. I hope it won't be an issue, seeing as how the name change is fully legal and binding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class waiting. Good day."

Charlie turned, leaving the small man stunned and unable to respond. He made his way to his first class and soon forgot about his encounter with Norbert. Later in the day he was called to the office to complete the paperwork for his name change. He still received a lot of side glances and a few whispers, but Charlie knew it would pass in a couple days.

Later that night, over dinner, everyone discussed their day. Charlie and Ginny relayed the reactions they received, but were both happy that the worst seemed to be over. Luna of course had no issues, as her staff had already seen the article. They were all familiar with her somewhat odd ways and knew she was unmarried with a baby, so the revelations only helped to explain what was already known.

Two more days went by before the Prophet printed their own article. It was a third page piece and essentially used facts from the Quibbler article, mixed with guesswork and supposition about the strangeness of the arrangement. Although it was noticed by a few people, most didn't pay attention since the Quibbler had beaten them to the story days before.

Life settled down for the Krum-Weasley family as all of their friends and associates adjusted and accepted the news. When Zena was due for her four month check-up the entire family went along once again. Once they reached the pediatric healer's office, the first large positive impact of their efforts came to fruition when all four of them were listed on Zena's forms. She checked out well and the healer who examined her had to admit that the baby was blessed by four obviously doting, loving parents.

Four months after they went public, Viktor returned for his next Quidditch season. He was now twenty eight and hinting that he was only going to play until thirty. If he did, he would still be old for a professional Quidditch player. Quidditch was a young person's sport. Viktor's departure spread the other three partners thin as they appreciated just how much Viktor had taken care of at home. Charlie brushed up on his house spells while Ginny and Luna handled the cooking and garden. The ladies also took turns taking Zena to the shop or the Quibbler offices. Each had set up a small nursery/playroom in their workplaces and were looking forward to utilizing them more when Ginny delivered. Viktor came home at least once a month and, on occasion Charlie would go visit him as well.

A month after Viktor left, Ginny began to feel her pregnancy more as she grew by the day. Finally, her healer insisted that she stop working and begin partial bed rest. Ginny chafed at the restrictions, although she realized the necessity. Leana worked extra hours and Molly often helped at the shop as well. The entire family helped out and kept the shop running for the five weeks Ginny was on bed rest.

Ten days before her due date, Ginny was lying in bed with Luna and feeling especially large and uncomfortable. Luna tried massages and arranging pillows in various formations, but nothing would comfort her lover. Luna looked at her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I don't know what else to do to help you."

"Ugh Luna. I didn't know it would be this bad. I want these babies of course, but I may be done after this. Viktor's an amazing shag, but at least with you I don't have to worry so much. And to think I'm in this predicament from a quickie in the kitchen."

Luna laughed and kissed Ginny.

"I know it's bad now, but you won't be that much longer Ginny. It will be worth it. I think it's just especially hard because it's twins. Anyway, I don't think you're going to have much longer."

Luna was quite correct in her prediction. Four hours later Ginny woke up and used her wand to levitate herself enough to roll out of the bed and head for the loo. Once she reached it and went to sit, Ginny felt a sudden gush that was much more than she had ever urinated. Realizing what happened, Ginny yelled for Luna. Once Luna woke and realized what was happening, she yelled for Charlie. He came barreling across the hall and screamed when he saw what was going on. Then he ran to dress and gather the pre-packed bags as Luna readied herself and Ginny. With everyone ready, Charlie took hold of Ginny while Luna held Zena and they made their way downstairs. Charlie took a moment and sent a patronus to the Burrow to wake his parents while Ginny placed a floo call to the Bulgarian Quidditch office. No one was available, so Ginny deposited a note for the office and hoped it would be found soon. Then they stepped into the floo and headed for St. Mungo's.

An hour later Ginny was set up in her room at the hospital with Luna and Charlie by her side. The rest of the family had just finished arriving and Molly had taken Zena so that they could focus on Ginny. There had been no response from Bulgaria, but Ginny was still in early labor. Three hours later a flustered and excited Viktor appeared at the hospital. He was moving so fast that he almost appeared to be flying. He found the family in the waiting room first and Molly calmed him down while Viktor took a moment to cuddle Zena. Then a healer appeared and took Viktor back to Ginny. Another advantage to the Krum-Weasley public disclosure was that none of the hospital staff argued with all of them being in attendance for the birth. That was a major relief for Ginny, who had wanted a home birth, but had not been allowed due to the high risk nature of her pregnancy.

Eleven hours after arriving at the hospital, Ginny took four pushes to deliver her first small baby. The boy weighed just over five pounds and had a shock of dark auburn hair. He was named Zenith Viktor. Twenty five minutes later Ginny delivered her second boy, who topped his brother by a full pound, but had the same auburn hair. He was given the name Zephyr Charles. The babies were nine days early, but both had good strong screams and were declared small but healthy. Ginny was exhausted and elated with her boys. As she held them, she wondered if they would be as challenging as her twin brothers had been. Then the rest of the family started cycling into the room to meet the newest family members. An hour later all the extended family had left and Ginny laid back and looked at her partners. Viktor and Charlie were each holding one of the boys and sitting in chairs to either side of Ginny's bed. Luna sat next to Ginny, holding Zena while she talked to the little girl about her responsibilities as a big sister. As Ginny looked at them all she felt as content as she ever had in her life.

 **FINIS**


End file.
